


Die Nacht trug deinen Namen

by TessCarlisle



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: F/M, Mystery, Romance, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 21:33:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 31,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessCarlisle/pseuds/TessCarlisle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Audrey ist 23 und versucht ihr Leben wieder in richtige Bahnen zu lenken: einen besseren Job, eine richtige Wohnung und schließlich das Sorgerecht ihrer kleinen Tochter. Doch dann wird die Stadt von unerklärlichen Mordfällen heimgesucht und sie kann sich dem Gefühl nicht verwehren, dass der geheimnisvolle Fremde der sie allabendlich in der Bar zu beobachten scheint etwas damit zu tun hat...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. P r o l o g

[\--> Offizieller Trailer ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=63xRFLS_17Y)

**P r o l o g**

Ich war fünfzehn, als ich zusammen mit meinem damaligen Freund und einer romantischen Vorstellung von Liebe von Zuhause davonlief.  
Meinen sechzehnten Geburtstag verbrachte ich allein. Auf dem Boden hockend bettelte ich an der Ecke eines Kaufhauses um Kleingeld. Gott… ich kann mich nicht einmal mehr an den Namen der Kaufhauskette erinnern.  
Mit siebzehn war ich drogensüchtig und mit achtzehn verkaufte ich meinen Körper um die Sucht weiter finanzieren zu können. Mit neunzehn wäre ich in einer rauen Winternacht um ein Haar erfroren.  
Ich kam schließlich in ein Obdachlosenheim und wurde mit zwanzig schwanger. Ich habe nicht viel aus meinem Leben gemacht. Ich wartete wie viele andere einfach nur darauf, dass es irgendwann besser werden würde. Ich habe nie gelebt, ich habe immer nur versucht die Zeit totzuschlagen.  
Mit einundzwanzig wurde ich Mutter einer bezaubernden Tochter. Ich hatte sie ganze zwei Tage bei mir, dann nahm man sie mir weg und gab sie zu einer Pflegefamilie. Man sagte mir, dass ich nicht richtig für sie sorgen könnte. Sie hatten Recht. Also beschloss ich mein Leben wieder in die richtigen Bahnen zu lenken. Ich wollte meiner Tochter eine gute Mutter sein. Ich wollte ihr ein schönes Zuhause bieten und sie zu mir holen. Ich wollte es so sehr.  
Ich arbeitete hart und schließlich kam der Tag, als ich mit dreiundzwanzig einen bitteren Tod starb. Doch dies war erst der Anfang…

~ Ende des Prologs ~


	2. EINS

Mit einem lauten Knall landete die flache Hand des Mittfünfzigers auf meiner rechten Pohälfte. Na wunderbar, dachte ich mir, als ein prüfender Blick in die hintere Ecke des Clubs verriet, dass sich der Security-Typ gerade anderweitig beschäftigte und es ihm egal war, dass ich mich von lüsternen Alten begrabschen lassen musste. Dieser hatte mir zwar vorher einen Fünfziger in den Slip geschoben, aber bitte, man musste sich ja trotzdem nicht alles gefallen lassen. Ich war Tänzerin und keine Nutte, auch wenn mich der alte Lustmolch ansah als würde er sich genau das wünschen. Vielleicht sollte ich wirklich mal ernsthaft über eine Tätowierung auf beiden Pohälften nachdenken, die „Anfassen verboten“ verkündete.  
Ich vollendete eine laszive Hüftbewegung und schwang ein Bein um die metallene Stange, die auf meinem Podest angebracht war, um schwungvoll eine Runde daran zu drehen. Ich bewegte mich zur Musik und zog mein Programm weiter durch. Zum vierten Mal in dieser Nacht. Wie spät war es eigentlich? Und wo zum Teufel blieb Lisa schon wieder? Sie war diese Woche schon dreimal zu spät gekommen. Noch einmal und ich würde ihr eigenhändig das Mieder so eng schnüren, dass Dita van Teese große Augen bekommen würde. Sie wusste wie wichtig es mir war pünktlich Feierabend zu haben.  
Ich riskierte einen Blick zu Jimmy. Er war der Besitzer des Ladens in dem ich jede Nacht tanzte um meine Brötchen kaufen zu können. Wenn man seinen Namen hörte, dann stellte man sich einen pickeligen Nerd vor, der auf de Highschool im Käferclub war und noch nie eine Freundin hatte. Doch Jimmy war das genaue Gegenteil. Er war mittleren Alters – sein genaues Alter kennt niemand, denn wir feiern schon seit gefühlten zehntausend Jahren immer wieder seinen vierzigsten Geburtstag – und ein Schrank von einem Mann. Manchmal erinnerte er mich ein bisschen an Arnold Schwarzenegger… aber nur manchmal. Er hatte ein Kreuz das so breit war wie eine vierspurige Autobahn. Und genauso groß war auch seine ritterliche Ader. Er hatte mich eingestellt, als es mir dreckig ging und ich einen Job brauchte. Erst hatte ich als Bardame gearbeitet, doch dann war Lisa mal wieder nicht aufgetaucht und er hatte mich ins kalte Wasser geschupst um den, zum Teil, widerwärtigen Typen die endlich ein Mädchen tanzen sehen wollten Frischfleisch zu bieten. Schließlich wurde ich von ihm immer öfter auf das Podest geschickt. Und irgendwann bin ich dann dort geblieben.  
Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf meine Lippen als ich an die Zeit zurückdachte. Damals konnte ich den Bewegungsablauf „Jesus“ nicht von der Übung „Fliegen“ unterscheiden. Das war kein Pole Dance gewesen was ich da veranstaltet hatte. Das war Tanzen auf einem Kindergeburtstag.  
Ich riss mich in die Ausdruckslosigkeit zurück, als ein schmieriger Anzugträger in der ersten Reihe sich angesprochen fühlte. Mein Blick traf Jimmy’s und trotz seines mitfühlenden Wesens zeigte sich Unnachgiebigkeit im Gesicht des Barbesitzers. Nein, heute Nacht würde ich nicht eher gehen können. Ich fluchte still in mich hinein. Lisa war der Teufel und ich würde sie dafür bluten lassen, dass sie mir das antat. Und wenn sie wieder mit irgendeiner fadenscheinigen Ausrede hier antanzte, würde ich sie doppelt bluten lassen.  
Mit einer erotischen Bewegung fuhr ich durch mein langes blondes Haar und ließ meine Hand an meiner rechten Körperhälfte hinab gleiten während ich meinen Unterleib rhythmisch zur Musik bewegte. Danach hielt ich mich mit einem Bein an der Stange fest und ließ mich langsam nach hinten über kippen. Als die Welt für mich Kopf stand erspähte ich Lisa, wie sie mit einem entschuldigenden Gesichtsausdruck aus dem Backstage-Bereich gestöckelt kam und sich zu mir auf das Podium schwang. Ich ließ mir meinen Ärger nicht anmerken und beförderte mich wieder in eine aufrechte Position. Meine Rache sollte sie unvorbereitet treffen.  
Lisa war nur wenig älter als ich und hatte eine rote Lockenmähne von der Nicole Kidman nur träumen konnte. Sie… war meine einzige Freundin.  
Sie forderte meinen Platz ein und unter lauten Anfeuerungsrufen der Zuschauer riss sie gespielt brutal meinen Kopf an den Haaren nach hinten, legte meinen Hals frei und fuhr spielerisch mit ihrer Zunge daran hinauf bis sie meinen Mund fand und mit ihren Lippen verschloss. Sie schmeckte wie immer nach Erdbeeren.  
Versteht mich jetzt nicht falsch, ich bin nicht lesbisch oder so. Es war nur Show. Jimmy war sich sicher, dass einigen Zuschauen bei der Nummer immer einer abging. Ich konnte dies bestätigen. Immerhin hatte ich freien Blick auf die ersten Reihen. Lisa löste sich von meinen Lippen und flüsterte mir scheinbar versaute Sachen ins Ohr. Das war zumindest was in den Köpfen der Anwesenden Männer vorging, doch in Wahrheit sagte sie:  
„Sorry Rey-Rey, ich hab meinen Wohnungsschlüssel nicht gefunden.“  
Ich zuckte innerlich zusammen. Irgendwann würde ich ihr einmal entgegenbrüllen, dass sie ihn dort finden würde, wo sie ihn immer versteckte. In der Keksdose auf ihrem Küchenschrank. Weiß der Geier, was das sollte.  
Ich lächelte sie nur an und wir gaben uns einen letzten Kuss, dann verließ ich das Podest und überließ ihr die Bühne. Bis Ladenschluss würde sie jetzt der Leckerbissen fürs Auge sein.  
Ich schlich mich an Jimmy vorbei Richtung Backstage. Ich wollte nur noch nach Hause. Doch er bemerkte mich und baute sich plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts vor mir auf und sah mich mit hochgehobener Augenbraue und verschränkten Armen von oben herab an.  
„Jimmy?“ fragte ich vorsichtig und widerstand nur schwer dem Drang noch ein „I’ll be back“ hinzuzufügen.  
„Bitte Audrey“, bat er mich und sah dabei zu Lisa. „Nimm diesmal nicht zu viel Juckpulver. Es bringt dir gar nichts, wenn Lisa nicht auftreten kann, weil sie über und über mit Pusteln bedeckt ist.“  
Ich schluckte und fühlte mich ertappt. Die Erkenntnis traf mich wie ein Bus mit kaputten Bremsen. Er hatte es immer gewusst. Meine kleine Rache, wenn Lisa wieder einmal zu lange auf sich warten ließ. Er hatte es gewusst und ihr noch nichts gesagt? Das rechnete ich ihm hoch an. Das und viele andere Dinge auch.  
„Okay“, versicherte ich nur kleinlaut und schob mich an ihm vorbei. „Gute Nacht Jimmy.“  
„Nacht Rey-Rey.“  
Jetzt da ich wusste, dass jemand mein Geheimnis kannte, fühlte ich mich nicht mehr besonders befriedigt, als ich das selbst angerührte Juckpulver in Lisas Sachen kippte.  
„Rache ist Blutwurst“, trällerte ich trotzdem vor mich hin und schlüpfte schnell in meine zerrissenen Jeans und ein schlichtes ärmelloses Shirt.  
Ich hatte es eilig nach Hause zu kommen und als ich die Bar durch den Hinterausgang verließ und in der dunklen Gasse zwischen zwei Backsteingebäuden ins Freie trat, hätte ich schwören können, dass es bereits dämmerte. Ich schulterte meine Handtasche und machte mich auf den Heimweg. Die Gegend war berühmtberüchtigt für ihre hohe Kriminalitätsrate, doch zu dieser Tageszeit waren die Straßen immer wie ausgestorben. Gut für mich, denn mit öffentlichen Verkehrsmitteln zu fahren - was zweifelsfrei die sicherere Art von Fortbewegung gewesen wäre – konnte ich mir auf gar keinen Fall leisten.  
Gähnend achtete ich kaum wohin ich lief, zu sehr träumte ich bereits von meiner weichen Couch (Fragt nicht, mein Bett hatte ich verkaufen müssen um die letzte Miete bezahlen zu können). Immer wieder versuchte ich mich beim Blinzeln daran zu erinnern wie man die Augen wieder öffnete.  
An der Straßenecke wo der Manoa Drive in die Hudson Road überging bog ich um eine Ecke und erschrak fast zu Tode, als eine schlanke dunkle Gestalt vor mir auftauchte und den Weg versperrte. Ich taumelte und wäre gefallen, hätten mich nicht zwei unglaublich starke Hände an den Oberarmen gepackt und davor bewahrt. Ich riss meinen Kopf nach oben, da die Person ein gutes Stück größer war als ich selbst und machte mich auf alles gefasst. Mist, mein Pfefferspray war zu Hause. Wunderbar.  
Kalte, geheimnisvolle Augen sahen mich an und schienen mir direkt in die Seele zu blicken. Für einen Moment war ich unfähig den Blick abzuwenden. Wie zwei dunkle Diamanten funkelten die Pupillen mich an und zeigten nur einen schmalen Streifen der fast schwarzen Iris. Es fröstelte mich, obwohl gerade eine Hitzewelle den Bewohnern von Cincinnati das Leben schwer machte. Ich wollte Schlucken, doch meine Kehle war so trocken wie die Wüste Gobi. Ich überlegte krampfhaft wo in meinem Kopf der Schalter für Schreien war, doch alles was mir entwich war ein leises Wimmern. Ich wartete darauf, dass der unheimliche Fremde ein Messer aus seiner halblangen Lederjacke kramen würde um es mir dann genüsslich und immer wieder in die Eingeweide rammen zu können. Super Audrey, das wars also gewesen. Mein Leben zog an meinem inneren Auge vorbei, doch als ich gerade bei meinem siebten Geburtstag angekommen war, zu dem ich diese unglaublich niedliche Prinzessinnenpuppe bekommen hatte, verschwand der Druck um meine Oberarme.  
Ich öffnete die Augen. Ich war mir gar nicht bewusst gewesen, dass ich sie zusammengekniffen hatte. Als mir schwindlig wurde erinnerte ich mich auch wieder daran zu atmen. Ich roch etwas, dass mich an verbrannte Erde erinnerte, dunklen Rauch und Asche…  
Die Gestalt vor mir bewegte sich lautlos und trotz des schwachen Lichtes konnte ich einen Blick auf ebenmäßige Gesichtszüge erhaschen, als sie, nicht ohne mir noch einen verheißungsvollen Blick zuzuwerfen, an mir vorbei trat und mit wehendem Mantel in der Dunkelheit der engen Gasse verschwand.  
Ich atmete tief die schwüle Nachtluft ein. Mein Herz raste und meine Knie gaben beinahe nach. Schlaf, ich brauchte jetzt ganz dringend Schlaf.  
Ich marschierte weiter. Je näher ich dem Ohio kam, desto nebeliger wurde es in den frühen Morgenstunden. Leicht beunruhigt, nahm ich ein paar hundert Meter von meiner Wohnung entfernt Schritte wahr die mir zu folgen schienen. Ich beschleunigte meine eigenen und als ich glaubte überall im Nebel vorbeihuschende Schatten zu sehen, rannte ich so schnell mich meine Beine tragen konnten.  
Ich schlidderte um eine Häuserecke und stolperte dabei über eine Mülltonne, fiel hin und schürfte mir die Handflächen blutig. Ich spürte es nicht einmal. Adrenalin pumpte durch meinen Körper, als ich mich nach oben stemmte und weiter hastete. Die hohen Häuserwände rechts und links neben mir hallten von meinen schnellen Schritten, doch der Nebel vor und hinter mir schien jedes andere Geräusch zu schlucken.  
Plötzlich hörte ich Stimmen. Oder war es nur eine? Ich war mir nicht sicher. Blut dröhnte in meinen Ohren und Tränen schossen mir in die Augen. Die Stimmen lachten und ich hatte eine Höllenangst. Endlose Minuten später, erkannte ich den Häuserblock in dem sich meine Wohnung befand. Im Laufen kramte ich nach meinem Schlüsselbund und schickte ein Stoßgebet gen Himmel als meine zitternden Finger ihn fanden und Sekunden später den Haustürschlüssel ins Schloss rammten. Meine Lungen brannten bei jedem Atemzug und ich stürmte drei Stufen auf einmal nehmend den dunklen Hausflur empor. Ich nahm mir vor, später zusammenzubrechen, wenn ich nicht mehr so in Eile war. Erleichterung durchflutete mich, als ich mit allen Schlössern die ich besaß meine Wohnungstür in der vierten Etage von innen verriegelte und zu Tode erschöpft daran herab rutschte und hemmungslos anfing zu weinen. Unterschwellig war ich mir bewusst, dass meine Haut dort wo der Fremde mich berührt hatte leicht kribbelte.

~ Ende des 1. Kapitels ~


	3. ZWEI

Ich hatte einen merkwürdigen Traum. Ich tanzte in Jimmy’s Bar während aus jeder Ritze des Clubs Nebelschwaden aufzogen und die Gäste – alle ganz in Schwarz gekleidet – sich nach und nach in Fledermäuse verwandelten. Der Nebel formte Lisas Umrisse und sie legte wie jede Nacht meinen Hals frei um unser kleines Spiel zu beginnen. Mein Blick wanderte in Richtung Bar, dort wo Jimmy immer zu finden war. Doch es waren nicht seine Augen die meinem Blick begegneten, sondern kalte, dunkle Pupillen. Der durchdringende Blick bohrte sich in mein Innerstes, schien mich verschlingen zu wollen. Irgendwann hatte ich das Gefühl in Flammen zu stehen und wollte schreien. Doch ich schrie erst als Lisas nebelumwobene Gestalt ihre Zähne in meinen Hals schlug.  
Zeitgleich mit dem Klingeln meines alten Weckers schreckte ich auf meiner Couch empor. Ich zwang mich dazu, gleich aufzustehen. Ich hatte nur zwei Stunden Schlaf gehabt und wenn ich mich nicht gleich in Bewegung setzen würde, dann würde ich meinen Hintern heute überhaupt nicht mehr hochbekommen.  
Es war sechs Uhr morgens und der Traum den ich gehabt hatte war augenblicklich nur noch eine blasse Erinnerung. Ich gähnte und wunderte mich weshalb ich in Jeans und T-Shirt geschlafen hatte. Dann erinnerte ich mich an dunkle Gassen und eine noch dunklere Gestalt. Eine Gänsehaut breitete sich auf meinen Armen aus. Und doch kam es mir vor, als würde diese Begegnung bereits Jahre zurückliegen und nicht erst zwei Stunden.  
Ich sah auf die Uhr und stellte entsetzt fest, dass schon in einer viertel Stunde meine Schicht als Kellnerin begann. Ich stürmte ins Bad und sprang unter die kalte Dusche. Ich wusch mir in Windeseile das verwischte Make-up aus dem Gesicht und befreite meinen Körper von Body-Glitter den ich ab und an auflegte. Beim aus der Dusche treten wäre ich mit meinen nassen Füßen beinahe noch ausgerutscht und hätte mir am Waschbecken den Schädel zertrümmert. Das wäre der perfekte Anfang für einen perfekten Tag gewesen, dachte ich seufzend.  
Aufatmend zwang ich meine Haare in einen schlichten Zopf und zog mich auf den Weg in die Küche, auf einem Bein hüpfend an. In geübten Bewegungen kochte ich mir schnell einen „Krümel-Kaffee“, wie ich ihn gern nannte, und schlüpfte währenddessen in meine Arbeitsuniform. Ich hasste den rosafarbenen Petticoat und die dazu passende Bluse. Ganz zu schweigen von der albernen Haube die ich dazu tragen musste. Als einziger Vorteil war anzumerken, dass mein Name auf der Bluse falsch geschrieben war. Vielleicht half mir das irgendwann einmal… wenn ich polizeilich gesucht werden sollte oder so.  
Ich kippte den schwarzen Kaffee in meinen Rachen, und merkte erst als die kalte Brühe bereits zur Hälfte in meinem Magen war, dass mein Wasserkocher kaputt sein musste. Der war ja noch furzlauh.  
Egal, sagte ich mir und stürmte zur Tür. Ich wusste, dass ich zu spät kommen würde, aber vielleicht geschahen ja doch noch Zeichen und Wunder. Ein Fehler in der Matrix, ein Loch im Raum-Zeit-Kontinuum… oder etwas Ähnliches.  
Tom’s Diner – ja, hier wurden alle Klischees erfüllt – lag nur zwei Häuserblocks weiter nördlich. Wenn ich mich beeilte war ich in fünf Minuten da. Strumpffüßig rannte ich das Treppenhaus hinunter und betete, dass die Hausbesitzerin – der alte Drachen – mich heute Morgen noch nicht abfangen würde. Der würde ich noch früh genug über den Weg laufen. Manchmal hatte ich den Eindruck, dass sie den ganzen Tag nichts anderes zu tun hatte, als hinter ihrer Haustür auf der Lauer zu liegen, um sich dann bei dem kleinsten Anzeichen von Bewegung im Treppenhaus den Bewohnern in den Weg zu schmeißen. Im Erdgeschoss angekommen schlüpfte ich in meine Rollschuhe, die gut und gerne aus den Sechzigern hätten stammen können und rollte los. Manchmal kam ich mir vor wie Pearl aus ‚Starlight Express’. Es hatte eine Zeit gedauert, aber jetzt konnte ich mich relativ gut auf den Dingern fortbewegen. Es sei denn, ein Taxi kreuzte meinen Weg und brannte darauf mich ein paar Meter auf seiner Motorhaube mitzunehmen. Jetzt schaut nicht so, ist alles schon passiert. Aber mich gabs noch immer und ich konnte mich nun durch die Fußgängerscharen schlängeln und die geschäftigen Passanten mit meinen „Achtung“-Rufen zur Weißglut bringen.  
„Starlight Express, ich brauche dich jetzt“, trällerte ich auf meinem Weg vor mich hin und machte ein Medley aus meinem Gesang als ich noch ein „Ne Lok mit Locomotion brauchen wir, denn ohne Lok kommen wir nie weg von hier“ hinzufügte.  
Atemlos stieß ich gegen die Glastür des Diners und keuchte auf, als diese nicht nachgab. Na super, jetzt hatte jeder mitbekommen, dass ich die falsche Seite der Tür hatte öffnen wollen. Mit gesenktem Blick rollte ich über das schwarz-weiß karierte Linoleum, vorbei an den rot gepolsterten Sitzgelegenheiten und hinter die Theke. Dort band ich mir meine Schürze und die Geldbörse um die Hüfte.  
Eine massige Gestalt drängte sich neben mich. Ich musste den Blick nicht heben um zu wissen, dass es Mary war. Die Besitzerin des Diners hatte die Lippen immer zu einem schmalen Strich verzogen und wenn sie wütend war, und man nicht einmal mehr diesen Strich sah, sah sie aus wie Cruella de Vil. Wie eine zweihundert Pfund Ausgabe von Cruella de Vil.  
„Hier“, schnauzte sie mich an und drückte mir die Kanne mit frischem heißem Kaffee in die Hand. „Dein Stammkunde wartet schon ganz ungeduldig auf dich, Schätzchen.“  
Ich setzte mich in Bewegung ohne sie eines Blickes zu würdigen und wunderte mich bereits, ob ich dieses eine Mal ohne Standpauke davon kam. Sollte ich wirklich einmal Glück gehabt haben?  
Eine fleischige Hand hielt mich am Oberarm zurück und Mary drückte sich so nah an mich, dass ich das Frittenfett quasi schmecken konnte welches ihrer Kleidung innewohnte.  
„Und wenn du das nächste Mal zu spät kommst“, zischte sie mir entgegen und ich merkte, dass sie sich nur mit Mühe beherrschen konnte ihre Stimme in Zaum zu halten. „Dann nimmst du gefälligst die Hintertür, sonst wische ich mit deinem kleinen, knochigen Arsch den Boden, ist das klar?“  
„Ja Ma’am“, erwiderte ich brav und in dem unterwürfigen Tonfall den sie so sehr mochte. Man musste sich ja nicht noch zusätzlich das Leben schwer machen, oder?  
Sie schien zufrieden und entließ mich um sich dann wieder den Gästen zu widmen. Ich fuhr, mit der Kaffeekanne fest im Griff, hinter der Theke hervor und durchquerte das Diner um ans andere Ende zu gelangen. Betty, die andere Bedienung, warf mir einen missbilligenden Blick zu. Gott, sie hatte auch schon so schmale Lippen wie Mary. Sie schob mir einen Donut und zwei Scheiben gebratenen Toast mit Butter und Setzei über die Theke hinweg zu und verschwand wieder in der Küche. Ich seufzte, als ich das Essen an mich nahm, doch dann lächelte ich, als ich den alten Mann auf der letzten Bank des Diners erblickte. Seine Augen erhellten sich, als er mich erkannte.  
„Guten Morgen Mr. Sanders“, begrüßte ich ihn, als ich seinen Tisch erreichte, sein Essen vor ihm abstellte und seinen ersten Kaffee einschenkte. „Wie geht’s Ihnen denn heue? Was macht die Arthritis?“  
Mr. Sanders war um die neunzig Jahre alt und ein komischer Kauz der jeden Morgen pünktlich zur Ladenöffnung bereitstand und sich nur von mir bedienen lassen wollte. Er aß seinen Donut und seinen Toast, trank seinen Kaffee, wechselte ein paar Worte mit mir und verschwand anschließend. Ich mochte ihn, doch Mary duldete ihn nur, weil sie zu geizig war um sich die sechs Dollar und zehn Cent jeden Morgen entgehen zu lassen.  
„Ach, es schleicht so hin“, antwortete mir Mr. Sanders. „Und außerdem geht es schlechten Menschen immer gut.“ Ich lächelte und dachte an Mary. „Du siehst müde aus, Kindchen. Wieder die ganze Nacht gearbeitet?“  
Ich nickte und verzog das Gesicht als Mary mich rief und das ganze Diner mitbekam um was es ging.  
„Die Herrentoilette ist verstopft. Bring das in Ordnung!“  
Ich füllte Mr. Sanders’ bereits leere Kaffeetasse erneut und fügte mich meinem Schicksal. Ich war hier Mädchen für alles. Mary hätte mich beinahe mal gefeuert, nachdem ich den halben Herd auseinander genommen hatte, nur um dann festzustellen, dass ich ihn doch nicht reparieren konnte. Zu meiner Genugtuung hatte sie einen heftigen Stromschlag erhalten, als sie mir zeigen wollte, dass es doch ganz einfach ging und ich nur mal wieder zu dämlich war. Leider hatte sie den Schlag unbeschadet überstanden. Die Frau musste in ihrem früheren Leben eine Kakerlake gewesen sein… unkaputtbar. Die würde vermutlich auch eine Zombie-Apokalypse überstehen.  
Ich rollte zurück an den Tresen und stellte die Kaffeekanne auf die Herdplatte um den Kaffee warm zu halten. Dann machte ich mich auf den Weg in die Besenkammer. Bewaffnet mit allerlei Klempnerkram suchte ich die Herrentoilette auf und machte mich an die Arbeit. Es hätte vielleicht etwas Entwürdigendes gehabt, stellte man sich vor, wie eine junge Frau im rosa Kostüm und mit Rollschuhen an den Füßen vor einer verstopften Herrentoilette kniete und Klopapier, Fäkalien und andere unaussprechlichere Dinge zum Vorschein brachte. Aber Leute wie ich haben so etwas wie Würde noch nie besessen. Und was man nicht besaß, konnte man demnach nicht verlieren. So einfach war das.  
Als ich mit der Hausmeisterarbeit fertig war, alles – mich eingeschlossen – gereinigt und desinfiziert hatte, widmete ich mich wieder meiner eigentlichen Tätigkeit, dem Bedienen.  
Der Laden füllte sich langsam und die Küche hatte alle Hände voll zu tun um den hungrigen Kunden ihr Frühstück vorzubereiten. Mr. Sanders winkte mich zu sich und gab mir wie jeden Morgen sechs Dollar und zehn Cent in die eine und neunzig Cent in die andere Hand. Ich steckte mir die neunzig Cent in meine Tasche und den Rest in meine Kassierer-Geldbörse. Mr. Sanders bedachte mich einerseits mit einem Lächeln, andererseits strafte er mich mit Blicken die zu fragen schienen weshalb ich mir dies antat. Er hatte einmal gesagt, dass ich so viel mehr sein konnte, wenn ich nur wollte. Ich hatte geantwortet, dass ich daran arbeitete. Heute verabschiedete er sich wortlos, griff nach seinem Gehstock und verließ das Diner.  
„Bis morgen, Mr. Sanders“, sagte ich und winkte ihm, als er an den Fenstern vorbei lief und sein Schatten durch die Ritzen der halb heruntergelassenen Jalousien fiel.  
„ABBY!“ drang plötzlich Mary’s Stimme an mein Ohr und ich biss die Zähne zusammen. Ich hasste es, wenn sie mich absichtlich beim falschen Namen nannte. Und sie wusste, dass ich es hasste. „Ich bezahle dich nicht fürs Rumstehen. An die Arbeit!“  
Ich knickste und setzte mich in Bewegung um hinter der Theke ein paar Bagel mit Frischkäse zu schmieren und Salatblätter zu schneiden. Dabei überhörte ich eine Unterhaltung von zwei Polizisten ganz in meiner Nähe, doch der Schallplattenspieler – ja, auch so was besaß Tom’s Diner – war zu laut und ich bekam nur die Hälfte mit.  
Ein Kunde verlangte nach mehr Kaffee und ich schnappte mir die Kanne um sein Bedürfnis nach Koffein zu befriedigen. Wie es der Zufall wollte, saß der Bauarbeiter auf der Sitzbank direkt neben den Polizisten und ich verstand nun ganz deutlich über was diese sich beim Frühstück, nun im Flüsterton, unterhielten.  
„Nein Bob, es war am Manoa Drive, direkt dort wo er in die Hudson Road übergeht. Ich habe die arme Frau doch gesehen. Total entstellt, die halben Eingeweide rausgerissen und die Kehle aufgeschlitzt. Schrecklich. Und so jung, so blutjung. Ich habe eine Tochter in dem Alter, ich werde dafür sorgen dass-“  
Die Kaffeekanne rutschte aus meinen Händen, fiel wie ein gläserner Schmetterling zu Boden und zerbrach in tausend Stücke. Schwarzer Kaffee verteilte ich auf dem Linoleum und ich konnte mir vorstellen, wie Mary ihre Lippen aufeinander presste. Doch ich starrte nur unfokussiert ins Leere und Entsetzen breitete sich in mir aus. Ich hatte es mir nicht eingebildet. Ich war nicht einfach nur übermüdet gewesen. Ich war heute Nacht verfolgt worden. Ich war einem Mörder entkommen, doch er hatte sich ein anderes Opfer gesucht. Mir wurde übel und ich wollte nach Hause und in mein Kissen weinen. Dann riss ich mich zusammen und sah zu Mary. Ihre Blicke warfen Blitze und sagten mir, dass sie die zerbrochene Kanne von meinem Lohn abziehen würde.

~ Ende des 2. Kapitels ~


	4. DREI

Ich ließ die rosafarbenen Rollschuhe los und sie gaben ein dumpfes Geräusch von sich als sie auf meinen fleckigen alten Teppich fielen. Ich schlurfte wie ein Untoter zu meiner Couch und ließ mich darauf nieder. Die weiche Federung gab unter meinem Gewicht nach und sofort fühlte ich mich besser. Ich würde endlich Schlafen können. Ich löste meinen Zopfgummi und die Haare fielen bis zur Hälfte meines Rückens hinab und kitzelten mich im Nacken. Die Augen fielen mir bereits zu, doch ich zwang mich noch einmal aufzustehen und ins Bad zu gehen. Mary würde mich umbringen, wenn ich mit zerknitterter Uniform auf Arbeit auftauchen würde. Also hängte ich die Kleidung ordentlich auf einen Bügel und zog stattdessen eine kurze Baumwollhose und ein Tanktop an. Als ich auf halbem Weg zurück zur Couch war, klopfte es an der Tür und ich erstarrte. Oh nein. Das konnte nur der Hausdrache sein.  
„Ms. Morgan?“ konnte ich ihre Stimme gedämpft durch meine Tür krächzen hören. „Ms. Morgan!“  
Der Kandidat bekommt hundert Punkte und entscheidet sich für Tor 2. Vielleicht sollte ich so tun, als ob ich nicht zu Hause wäre.  
„Ich kann sie atmen hören!“  
Mist, das war der Zonk. Da hatte wohl jemand sein Hörgerät auf laut gestellt.  
Ich seufzte resignierend und stapfte zur Tür. Ich setzte ein Lächeln auf, obwohl ich wusste, dass sie es als aufgesetzt erkennen würde. Aber vielleicht zählte bei ihr ja wenigstens der gute Wille.  
„Mrs. Winston“, begrüßte ich sie und tat überrascht. „Tut mir Leid, ich war im Bad. Wie kann ich ihnen-“  
„Drei Monate, Ms. Morgan. Sie sind mit der Miete drei Monate im Rückstand! Heute Morgen habe ich ihr Telefon abklemmen lassen. Ich will mein Geld sehen, sonst ist als nächstes die Heizung dran.“  
Innerlich zuckte ich mit den Schultern, während ich die kleine Frau vor mir anstarrte. Na und. Es war Sommer. Was brauchte ich eine Heizung? Ich wusste, dass es falsch war so zu denken, aber ich konnte nicht anders.  
„- und dann der Strom!“  
Das brachte mich zur Besinnung.  
„Es tut mir furchtbar Leid, Mrs. Winston“, gestand ich und meinte es durchaus ehrlich. „Es ist mir ja selber peinlich, aber ich arbeite bereits rund um die Uhr.“  
„Sie nennen doch das Rumgehampel nicht etwa Arbeiten, was sie in diesem schäbigen Etablissement betreiben? Ich sage ihnen, wenn sie die Freier mit in mein Haus bringen, dann sitzen sie schneller auf der Straße als sie Prostitution sagen können.“  
„Ich… das ist nur ein Nachtclub und ich bin keine-“, konnte ich noch stammeln, doch die Giftnatter war bereits wieder mit hochrotem Kopf auf dem Weg nach unten und konnte mich nicht mehr hören.   
Die Frau war Einsvierzig groß und ich konnte ihr mit Leichtigkeit auf den Kopf spucken wenn ich nur wollte, aber in ihrem Haus führte sie sich auf als wäre sie Superman. Oder Wonder Woman.  
Ich ließ die Tür ins Schloss fallen und schlappte zurück zu meiner Couch. Vielleicht hatte ich ja Glück und die alte Stinkmorchel würde an einem Herzinfarkt sterben. Oder sie verschluckte sich beim Gift und Galle spucken. Man konnte ja noch hoffen.  
Mein Blick glitt zu einem kleinen Beistelltisch neben dem Sofa. Hatte ich den ganzen Tag die Tränen zurückgehalten, liefen sie jetzt über. Ich griff nach dem Bild meiner zweijährigen Tochter. Auf dem Bild war sie erst ein paar Wochen alt, doch das war das Einzige was ich von ihr besaß. Ich besuchte sie einmal im Monat bei einer Pflegefamilie. Sie war ein Engel. Am schlimmsten war es, zu hören wie sie zu dieser fremden Frau Mami sagte und nicht zu mir. Ich war nur Tante Rey-Rey, und wenn ich nicht bald etwas unternehmen würde, würde das für alle Zeit so bleiben.   
Ich ließ meinen Kopf auf die Armlehne fallen, zog eine Decke über und drückte das Bild an mich. So konnte ich immer besser einschlafen.   
Es war kurz nach fünf Uhr Nachmittags – Mary hatte mich wieder eine Stunde länger arbeiten lassen – und ich hoffte auf ein paar Stunden traumlosen Schlaf.

~

Die Glocken der nahe liegenden Kirche läuteten zur Abendandacht und weckten mich zehn Uhr Abends. So brauchte ich keinen Wecker. Auf die Priester und ihre Glocken war immer Verlass… Oh Gottchen, das klang ja auch zweideutig. Ich überlegte ob ich in der Gegenwart des alten Drachen mal etwas Ähnliches erwähnt hatte… Hm… lag im Bereich des Möglichen. Memo an mich selbst: Nicht mehr über Glocken reden.  
Ich schwang meine nackten Füße vom Sofa und stand auf. Unter meinem linken Fuß knackte es und ich fluchte unbehelligt vor mich hin, bevor ich mich mit Bedauern nach dem Foto von Aaliyah bückte und es wieder an seinen Platz stellte. Ich runzelte die Stirn, pickte die losen Glassplitter aus dem Rahmen und legte sie daneben. Ob man das wieder Kleben konnte?  
Mechanisch beförderte ich mich in die Küche und sah in meinen Kühlschrank. Wahnsinn. Ein Ei, tranige Butter, ein halbvolles Tetrapack Milch und eine Scheibe schmierige Wurst. Ich griff nach der Milch und fischte meine Frühstücksflocken von einem Regal über mir. An die Arbeitsplatte gelehnt, würgte ich lustlos mein Abendessen runter und versuchte mich daran zu erinnern, wann ich das letzte Mal eine richtige Malzeit zu mir genommen hatte. Eine die man als nahrhaft bezeichnen konnte. Puh… das musste im letzten Jahrtausend gewesen sein.  
Ich wollte nicht noch mehr Zeit vertrödeln und ging schnell ins Bad um mich für die heutige Nacht bereit zu machen. Ich überlegte kurz, ob ich heute meinen neuen Catsuit zur Schau tragen sollte, entschied mich allerdings dagegen. Ich war nicht in der Stimmung für Lack und Leder. Mein Moulin Rouge Outfit würde seinen Zweck auch erfüllen, und bequemer war es allemal. Ich stopfte das Zubehör in meine Tasche, stieg unter die Dusche und wusch den Essensgeruch von mir, den ich immer aus dem Diner mitbrachte. In dem Moment kam mir der Gedanke, dass die alte Wachtel vielleicht deswegen immer wusste, wann ich zu Hause war. Nicht ihre Ohren waren gut, sondern ihre Nase. Diese und andere Nichtigkeiten spukten mir im Kopf herum, als ich mich in meine kurzen Jeans zwängte und ein schwarzes T-Shirt mit der pinkfarbenen Aufschrift „I’m the one“ überstreifte. Ich verließ meine Wohnung mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen und zog die Tür hinter mir zu. Eine Sekunde später schloss ich sie wieder auf, rannte in die Küche und zog einen Schieber neben der Herdplatte auf. Ich wühlte mich durch Gabeln und Löffel bis sich meine Finger schließlich um eine kleine, runde Spraydose schlossen. Pfefferspray. Sicher war sicher. Bestärkt durch die kleine Dose die mir ein Gefühl von Sicherheit verlieh, machte ich mich auf den Weg in Jimmy’s Bar.   
Auf den Straßen herrschte ein reges Treiben, als ich auf den Gehweg trat und mir die drückende, schwüle Luft entgegenbrandete. Es war Sommer und dementsprechend war es auch um diese Urzeit noch besonders hell. Niemand beachtete mich. Ich schlappte in meinen Flipflops den Weg entlang und wunderte mich, als ich auf eine Polizeiabsperrung traf um die sich Schaulustige drängelten. Erst runzelte ich die Stirn, doch dann blieb ich abrupt stehen und machte einen großen Umweg um das Gebiet des Leichenfundes. Das hatte ich schon fast wieder vergessen. Ja, im Verdrängen von Ereignissen war ich schon immer Klassenbeste gewesen.   
Wie immer betrat ich die Bar durch die Hintertür. Kaum hatte ich den Zugang hinter mir geschlossen, schob sich ein roter Lockenkopf in mein Sichtfeld und Lisa nahm mich in Beschlag indem sie mich fast zu Boden herzte.  
„Oh, dem Himmel sei Dank“, dankte sie einer Macht an die sie eigentlich gar nicht glaubte und drückte mich nur noch fester. „Warum bist du nicht erreichbar? Wir sind fast krank geworden vor Sorge!“  
Ich keuchte, als sie von mir abließ und dazu überging mich mit ihren Fäusten zu boxen.  
„Mir wurde das Telefon abgeklemmt. Was ist denn eigentlich los? Hör auf mich zu Schlagen!“   
Lisa rief über ihre Schulter hinweg nach Jimmy.  
„Sie ist da. Und sie lebt auch noch!“ ließ sie ihn wissen und ich konnte sehen wie seine riesenhafte Gestalt den Gang entlang auf uns zu walzte.   
Lisa schenkte mir wieder ihre Aufmerksamkeit.   
„Das Telefon? Darf die alte Bettwanze das?“  
„Ich fürchte ja.“   
Wirklich Sorgen würde ich mir allerdings erst machen, wenn ich mit Kerzen durch meine Bude laufen musste, weil ich keinen Strom mehr hatte und mir meine verbliebenen Lebensmittel im nutzlosen Kühlschrank verschimmeln würden.   
„Gibt es hier irgendein Problem?“ fühlte ich mich genötigt zu fragen, als Jimmy bei uns ankam, mich packte und von den Beinen riss um mich wie ein Kind in den Armen zu wiegen.  
„Siehst du keine Nachrichten?“ sah Lisa mich mit ihren großen grünen Augen an.  
„Auf welchem Fernseher?“ nuschelte ich, noch immer an Jimmy’s Brust gedrückt.  
Meinen Fernseher hatte ich verpfändet um mir Lebensmittel kaufen zu können. Ich hatte ihn bis heute noch nicht wieder abgeholt. Lisa Überging mein Kommentar einfach.  
„Die haben die Leiche einer jungen Frau gefunden“, redete Lisa sich in Rage und gestikulierte wild, während Jimmy mich absetzte und ich wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen fand. „Auf deinem Heimweg. Genau zu der Zeit, als du nach Hause unterwegs warst. Wir dachten du wärst das Opfer!“  
„Ach so“, sagte ich betont ruhig und schob mir eine Locke meines losen Haares hinters Ohr. „Das meint ihr. Ja, ich glaub ich bin dem Mörder begegnet. Großer, unheimlicher Typ, ganz in Schwarz gekleidet. Ich bin vor ihm weggerannt.“  
Mit einem abschließenden Nicken beendete ich die kurze Zusammenfassung meiner gestrigen Flucht durch Cincinnatis Straßen und blickte in zwei blanke Gesichter. Lisas Augenlid zuckte. Oh oh, nicht gut. Jimmy blinzelte. Ob er gleich den Terminator rausließ? Doch es war Lisa die mich dazu brachte erschrocken zusammenzuzucken, indem sie plötzlich losbrüllte.  
„Wie kannst du da so ruhig bleiben? Du hättest sterben können, Audrey! Wieso hast du mir nicht Bescheid gegeben? Ich dachte, wir wären Freundinnen. Das muss schrecklich für dich gewesen sein. Stehst du noch unter Schock? Ich hätte dir beistehen können.“  
Ich sah zu Jimmy. Er sah mich weiterhin nur ausdruckslos an.   
„Ja“, stammelte ich und zog das Wort dabei in die Länge. „Ich war mir der Situation wohl nicht so ganz bewusst.“  
„Warst du schon bei der Polizei?“ fragte Jimmy plötzlich mit seiner ruhigen Tenorstimme.  
Polizei? Auf die Idee war ich noch gar nicht gekommen. Aber was sollte ich denen denn schon großartig erzählen?   
„Ehrlich gesagt, bin ich mir gar nicht so sicher, ob er es wirklich war. Es könnte genauso gut irgendein stinknormaler Passant gewesen sein.“  
Stinknormal? Nie im Leben.  
Lisa sah mich ungläubig an und wollte wohl zu einer neuen Standpauke ansetzen, doch Jimmy hielt sie zurück.  
„Lass gut sein Li“, sagte er und legte seine tellergroße Hand auf ihre zierliche Schulter. Ich liebte diesen Mann gerade. Innerlich schwenkte ich ein Jimmy-Fähnchen. „Wir sind einfach nur froh, dass dir nichts passiert ist. Aber überleg dir das mit der Polizei noch mal. Wie kommst du heute eigentlich nach Hause?“  
„Ich nehme mir ein Taxi“, log ich das Blaue vom Himmel und wurde dabei nicht einmal rot. Die Hölle würde eher zufrieren, als dass ich mir ein Taxi nahm.  
Jimmy schien zufrieden. Er sah mir in die Augen und tippte mit dem Zeigefinger auf das Ziffernblatt seiner Armbanduhr um mir zu verdeutlichen, dass ich mich bereit machen sollte. Ich salutierte und marschierte an ihm vorbei. Lisa folgte mir kommentarlos.  
„Was machst du eigentlich schon hier?“ fragte ich, als ich mich in der Umkleidekabine der Tänzerinnen an den Schminktisch setzte und Lisa unaufgefordert begann mein Haar zu bürsten. „Sehnsucht nach Nick?“  
Nick war unser Barkeaper und ich wusste, dass Lisa ein Auge auf ihn geworfen hatte, doch das schien nicht der Grund für ihre frühe Ankunft hier zu sein, denn sie schüttelte ihren Kopf.   
„Nein, Nick ist Out“, ließ sie verlauten und sah beschämt zu Boden – etwas was sie sonst nie tat. „Ich wollte mir den Tatort ansehen und dachte mir, dass ich genauso gut hier bleiben kann, wenn ich schon mal da bin.“  
Ich schüttelte gespielt empört meinen Kopf von rechts nach links, und wieder zurück.  
„Tz, tz. Du? Eine Schaulustige? Das hätte ich nie von dir gedacht.“  
Ihre Ohren nahmen immer mehr die Farbe ihrer Haare an.  
„Ich wollte mich nur vergewissern, dass ich nicht bald deine Grabrede halten muss. Aber es hat nichts gebracht, ich konnte nichts sehen.“  
Ist vielleicht auch besser so, dachte ich und erinnerte mich an das Gespräch der Polizisten im Diner. Zerfetzte Kehle… Urgh…  
Eine viertel Stunde später stöckelte ich auf mein Podest und wartete darauf, dass das Licht anging. Meine Finger umfassten das kalte Metal der Tanzstange und ich genoss das vertraute Gefühl etwas zu tun was ich wirklich mochte. Und wie ich glaubte, auch gut konnte. Ein Spot ging an und richtete sich auf mich aus. Der Club war gut besucht und Gejohle brandete mir entgegen, als ich anfing mich zu der Musik zu bewegen. Die Zuschauer schienen gut gelaunt zu sein, denn bereits nach kurzer Zeit musste die Security eingreifen und den ersten Betrunkenen vor die Tür setzen. Nicht immer ein schlechtes Zeichen.  
Der Abend war bereits weit fortgeschritten und ich startete soeben meinen dritten Durchgang in dieser Nacht, als ich meinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen ließ. Mein Gehirn realisierte zu langsam das Gesehene und ich brauchte eine Weile um mich dazu zu bringen unauffällig zurück zur Bar zu blicken. Es war dunkel, doch diese Silhouette würde ich unter Tausenden wieder erkennen. Was redete ich da, unter Millionen! Er stand bewegungslos am Tresen und trug den gleichen halblangen Ledermantel wie letzte Nacht. Ich schluckte, als er sich wie in Zeitlupe zu mir umdrehte. Seine Augen – genauso dunkel wie ich sie in Erinnerung hatte – trafen meine, als würden sie magnetisch von ihnen angezogen. Ich vergaß zu atmen. Ich hatte das blöde Gefühl, dass mir das in letzter Zeit häufiger passierte. Die Zeit stand still und ich fühlte mich unbehaglich. Ich hatte alles Andere ausgeblendet, die Musik, die Lichter, sogar die Gerüche. Obwohl, nein… ich roch… verbrannte Erde… Asche… schwarzen Rauch. Sollte ich Angst verspüren? Bestürzung? Furcht? Als das Licht eines sich bewegenden Scheinwerfers für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde auf ihn fiel, wich die Beklemmung augenblicklich einer ganz anderen Art der Gebanntheit. Dieser Mann war atemberaubend schön. Er hatte eine hohe, schlanke Gestalt mit einem fast schon unwirklich klassisch geschnittenen Gesicht. Seine langen, rabenschwarzen Haare standen in alle Himmelsrichtungen ab und verliehen ihm, zusätzlich zu seiner Schönheit, eine ungezähmte Wildheit. Beinahe ärgerte es mich, dass mir all das gestern Nacht nicht aufgefallen war, als ich ihm so nahe war, dass ich ihn hätte berühren können. Als könnte er hören was ich dachte, bedachte er mich mit einem spöttischen Lächeln. Doch da war noch mehr. Ein unterschwelliges Gefühl, welches sich in mir ausbreitete und in einer Melodie zu mir sang, die ich nicht verstehen konnte.  
„Audrey!“ fauchte Lisa mir entgegen und riss mich aus meiner Starre.   
Sie stand vor dem Podest und sah fragend zu mir auf. Erst jetzt realisierte ich, dass ich drauf und dran gewesen war vom Podest zu springen und dass mich alle Anwesenden abwartend und verwirrt ansahen. Ich versuchte meinen Kopf wieder klar zu bekommen und deutete Lisa, dass alles in Ordnung sei. Sie zog sich zurück und ich setzte meine Show fort. Mein Blick wanderte automatisch zur Bar, doch die Gestalt die ich zu sehen erwartete war verschwunden.  
Ich erzählte Lisa, dass ich den mutmaßlichen Mörder gesehen hatte und sie wollte mich am liebsten sofort in ein Zeugenschutzprogramm stecken und nach Tibet schicken. Doch dann stellte sich heraus, dass ich die Einzige war die ihn gesehen hatte. Nicht einmal Nick oder der Türsteher konnten sich an ihn erinnern. Es ärgerte mich ungemein, dass sie dachten ich hätte mir alles nur eingebildet. Also sagte ich auch nichts als die Abende vergingen und er immer wieder wie aus dem Nichts auftauchte und auch verschwand. Wie ein Geist drückte er sich dann in den dunklen Ecken herum und niemand schien von ihm Notiz zu nehmen. Einmal hab ich den Fehler gemacht und bin in Windeseile vom Podest gesprungen und wie ein geölter Blitz durch den Club gehastet um ihn zur Rede zustellen. Doch außer einer Strafpredigt von Jimmy hat es mir nichts weiter gebracht. Der Fremde hatte sich natürlich in Luft aufgelöst, ehe sich die Massen der Zuschauer vor mir geteilt hatten. Also gab ich es auf und beobachte ihn allabendlich dabei wie er mich beobachtete.   
Meine Heimwege waren mir allerdings nicht mehr geheuer und ich hatte die ganze Zeit mein Pfefferspray Griffbereit, mit dem Finger am Abzug. Und ich fühlte mich beobachtet, vierundzwanzig Stunden am Tag. Wenn irgendwo eine Tür laut zuknallte oder im Diner Geschirr zu laut klapperte, zuckte ich verschreckt zusammen und befürchtete gleich den latenten Geruch wahrzunehmen, der mir so vertraut geworden war. Und irgendwie hoffte ich, dass es endlich so weit sein würde. Meine Träume trieben mich beinahe in den Wahnsinn. Ich verzehrte mich nach etwas von dem ich nicht wusste was es war. Und ich wollte, dass dieses Gefühl endlich aufhörte. Doch beängstigend war, dass die Morde sich häuften. In einer beklemmenden Regelmäßigkeit wurden zweimal wöchentlich junge Frauen tot aufgefunden. Der Mörder war immer in den Stunden vor Sonnenuntergang unterwegs und bewegte sich innerhalb eines Radius von drei Kilometern. Und der Club war genau der Mittelpunkt dieses Umkreises. Die Polizei tappte im Dunkeln, und ich schwieg. Weshalb? Nennt mich verrückt… no risk no fun.  
Der Sommer ging in den Herbst über und die Nächte wurden länger. Dies bedeutete, dass ich meinen Heimweg in totaler Finsternis zurücklegen musste, doch ich hatte keine Angst. Nicht mehr. Ich war überzeugt davon, dass mein schöner Unbekannter nichts mit der Sache zu tun hatte. Aber vielleicht redete ich mir das auch nur ein.  
Ich gähnte und setzte mechanisch einen Fuß vor den anderen. Ich achtete auf den nassen Asphalt unter mir und als sich das ungute Gefühl verfolgt zu werden verstärkte, drehte ich mich um, nur um mit klopfendem Herzen zu begreifen, dass es sich gerade in Gewissheit verwandelte. Warmer Dampf stieg aus der Kanalisation empor und blieb als dichter Nebel drohend zwischen den Häuserschluchten zurück. Gespannt blieb ich stehen, als sich ein lautloser Schatten aus dem Nebel löste und auf mich zu bewegte. Er wurde von einem Licht angestrahlt dessen Quelle mir unbegreiflich war. Ich erschauderte und ein verheißungsvolles Seufzen entwich mir, als der stille Schatten immer näher kam.  
Endlich.   
Doch etwas stimmte nicht. Ich zitterte unkontrolliert und mein Atem stand in weißen Wolken vor meinem Mund. Wo lag der Fehler? Ich ging langsam rückwärts, während ich nachdachte und die Silhouette sich raubtierartig weiter auf mich zu bewegte. Da fiel es mir ein. Der Geruch. Ich roch keine Erde, keinen Rauch. Ich roch gar nichts. Das hier, das war der echte Mörder. Noch bevor ich diesen Gedanken zu Ende gedacht hatte, wirbelte ich herum und rannte, als wäre der Teufel hinter mir her. Wäre ich nicht so in Eile gewesen, hätte ich vielleicht über diesen Vergleich gelacht. Vielleicht. Aber wenigstens gekichert. Ich spürte einen Luftzug und kam schliddernd zum Stehen, als der Schemen plötzlich vor mir aus dem Nebel trat und mir den Weg versperrte. Ich warf einen kurzen Blick hinter mich. Die Gasse war leer. Was zum -?   
Ich versuchte ruhig zu bleiben und ließ meine Hand unauffällig in meine Tasche gleiten um nach dem Pfefferspray zu suchen. Ich würde nicht kampflos untergehen. Mein Gegenüber tat zwei weitere, lässige Schritte und ich konnte endlich in sein Antlitz blicken. Er war groß und muskulös, trug eine zerrissene Jeans und ein kurzärmeliges Hemd, welches eng anlag und sich über seine Muskeln spannte. Sein blondes, langes Haar war zu einem Zopf gebunden und ein Dreitagebart ließ ihn wie einen Rockstar aussehen. Und doch sah er irgendwie fremd aus. Anders, ohne dass ich auf den ersten Blick sagen konnte, woran es lag.   
Es waren die Augen! Sie hatten etwas Wölfisches. Die Iris war von kaltem, hellem Blau, umgeben von einem dünnen schwarzen Rand. Ich hatte noch nie solche Augen gesehen. Ich kam nicht darum herum zu bemerken, dass er verdammt noch mal gut aussah. Wunderbar, das konnte ja auf meinem Grabstein stehen. Hinterrücks ermordet, doch wenigstens sah der Mörder aus wie ein Model auf dem Cover eines Hochglanzmagazins.   
Noch hatte er keine Waffe in der Hand. Noch hatte ich eine Chance. Seine wohlgeformten Lippen verzogen sich zu einem diabolischen Grinsen welches mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass die Temperatur um zehn Grad gefallen war. Ich blinzelte und bekam endlich mein Pfefferspray zu packen. Ich zerrte es in einer umständlichen Bewegung aus meiner Tasche und bedrohte mein Gegenüber damit, versuchte ihn auf Abstand zu halten. Doch seiner Kehle entfuhr nur ein belustigtes Knurren. Ob es mir helfen würde jetzt aus allen Leibeskräften zu Schreien? Ich blinzelte erneut und eine Millisekunde später fand ich mich mit dem Rücken gegen die Hauswand gepresst wieder. Keuchend stieß ich die Luft aus meinen Lungen. Wie zum Kuckuck war das denn passiert? Er hatte sich doch nicht einmal bewegt.   
Mein Pfefferspray lag nutzlos auf dem Boden und der Rocker drückte sich so nah an mich, dass ich mich kaum bewegen konnte. Oh Mist, das war mies. Mit der einen Hand hielt er meinen Hals umfasst, mit der anderen strich er mir eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in die Kuhle zwischen meinem Hals und meinem Schlüsselbein und atmete meinen Duft ein.   
„Oh ja, das wird ein Genuss“, hauchte er mit aufgesetztem Akzent und ein Schaudern durchlief mich, als seine Bartstoppel über meine Haut kratzten und er flüsternde Worte ganz nah an meinem Ohr aussprach.   
Sein Atem streichelte mich und wohlige Schauer zuckten durch mich hindurch, als seine Zunge die Haut an meinem Hals streifte. Er konnte alles mit mir anstellen. Es war mir egal.   
„Halt ganz still“, flüsterte er und legte meinen Hals zur Seite. „Dann wird es fast gar nicht wehtun.“  
Er drückte seinen Körper noch enger an mich und ich war unfähig mich zu bewegen. Ich stand einfach nur da wie ein Reh im Scheinwerferlicht. Sein Gesicht schob sich in mein Blickfeld und als er ein böses Lächeln zeigte, blitzten seine entblößten Eckzähne auf und ich realisierte, dass sie so scharf und spitz waren wie das Kochmesser meiner Großmutter. Oh Gott, er brauchte keine Waffe. Seine Waffe waren… seine Zähne?  
Plötzlich gewann die Angst in mir die Oberhand. Hatte ich das gerade wirklich genossen? Was lief hier eigentlich für eine Freak-Show?   
Er schien meine aufkeimende Angst zu spüren, denn er hielt in der Bewegung inne und musterte mich belustigt.   
„Du hast Recht. So macht es viel mehr Spaß.“  
Von einen Augenblick auf den anderen, und ohne dass ich eine Bewegung wahrgenommen hatte, stand er plötzlich, mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen, zehn Meter weiter weg und sah mich abwartend an. Ein leises Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Mein Puls raste und Adrenalin schoss durch meinen Körper. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken machte ich einen Satz nach vorn und stürzte mich auf das Pfefferspray. Ich lag bäuchlings auf dem Boden und drehte mich auf den Rücken, doch da war er bereits über mir und hatte mich mit seinem Gewicht festgenagelt. Wie zum Geier konnte er so schnell sein?  
„War das alles?“ fragte er und klang leicht enttäuscht.   
Sein aufgesetzter Akzent geriet ins Wanken.  
Mit zitternden Händen sprühte ich die Flüssigkeit in seine Augen, doch er zeigte keinerlei Reaktion. Er blinzelte nicht einmal, sondern schlug mir nur teilnahmslos mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht. Mein Kopf flog zur Seite und ich sah Sterne vor den Augen tanzen.   
Das war also das Ende, dachte ich und heiße Tränen flossen meine geschundene Wange hinab, während ich an Aaliyah dachte und gleichzeitig spürte wie seine Zähne meinen Hals entlang strichen ohne die Haut zu verletzen. Super, Raubkatzen spielten oft mit ihrer Beute.  
„Sag Gute Nacht“, flüsterte er und ich fragte mich ob Lisa wirklich meine Grabrede halten würde.  
Ich schloss die Augen, wollte nicht sehen, wie er mir die Kehle herausriss. Und da war er plötzlich… Dunkler Rauch…  
Es folgte ein dumpfes Poltern und das Gewicht auf mir war verschwunden. Verwundert darüber, dass ich noch am Leben war, richtete ich mich auf und wurde Zeuge eines Kampfes wie ihn die Welt noch nicht gesehen hatte. Wie zwei Raubtiere umkreisten sich der Rocker und der mysteriöse Fremde. Doch ihn erkannte ihn nur an seiner Kleidung. Sämtliche Gesichtszüge waren zu einer schrecklichen Grimasse verzerrt und ein kehliges Knurren drang aus beiden Mündern. Ich zitterte wie Espenlaub und war unfähig mich von der Stelle zu rühren. Ich konnte nur zusehen.   
„Nein“, sagte der Blonde in einem scharfen Tonfall der keine Widerrede duldete. „Du bringst mich nicht noch einmal um meine Beute. Ich will sie.“  
Er deutete in einer herrischen Geste auf mich und ein Wimmern entwich mir. Die beiden Männer ließen die Blicke nicht voneinander und ich fragte mich, wann sie wohl aufeinander losgingen. Die Luft war zum Zerreißen gespannt, als der Schwarzhaarige ein Raubtierlächeln lächelte und ich glaubte, der Magen würde sich mir gleich umdrehen.  
„Ich will sie aber auch“, ließ er den Blonden wissen und ich war sprachlos.   
Er hatte eine schöne, tragische Stimme. Gleichzeitig war sie warm und schmeichelnd wie ein Schaumbad. Und sie war singend. Selbst diese einfachen Worte klangen wie ein leises Lied. Ich hatte eine Schwäche für schöne Stimmen. Auch wenn seine Aussage bedeutete, dass, egal wer hier den Machtkampf gewinnen würde, ich die Beute sein würde. Wunderbar. Ganz fantastisch.  
Es geschah von einer Sekunde auf die nächste, dass sich die Titanen in den Kampf stürzten. Sie waren nicht von dieser Welt. Ihre Bewegungen waren für menschliche Augen zu schnell und nur als undeutliche Schemen wahrzunehmen, wenn überhaupt. Sie konnten nicht von dieser Welt sein.  
Ich löste mich aus meiner Starre und rappelte mich auf, weil ich meine Chance gekommen sah. Es war mir egal was sie waren, ich musste hier weg. Die Häuserwand erbebte, als zwei Körper sich gegen sie schmissen und fast zum Einsturz brachten. Gestein bröckelte hernieder und ich rannte los. Hinter mir hörte ich animalische Laute die stetig leiser wurden. Ich würde mich nicht umdrehen. Der Atem pfiff in meinen Lungen und ich spürte meine Beine kaum noch als ich die Hauptstraße erreichte und auf die Straße stürzte. Reifen quietschten und zwischen mir und dem zum Stehen gekommenen Taxi waren noch zehn Zentimeter Luft. Ich zog mich an der Karosserie nach oben, riss die Tür auf und ließ mich auf die verdreckte Rückbank fallen. So sah es also aus, wenn die Hölle zufriert. 

~ Ende des 3. Kapitels ~


	5. VIER

Hyperventilierend saß ich auf dem Fußboden vor meinem Sofa, hatte die Knie an meinen Körper gepresst und hielt mit meinen Armen meinen Oberkörper fest umschlungen. Neben mir lag ein Küchenmesser und mein Blick war seit mehreren Stunden auf meine Wohnungstür geheftet. Ich hatte befürchtet, dass sie jeden Moment würde eingetreten werden, aber es hatte sich nichts getan. Es herrschte Stille im ganzen Haus. Die Stille wurde nur durch stoßweise Atemgeräusche und das Ticken meines Weckers gestört. Es dauerte weitere zehn Minuten bis ich meine Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle hatte und beruhigt aufatmete. Ich war sicher.  
Dem Taxifahrer war ich neun Dollar achtzig schuldig gewesen. Als er merkte, dass ich nicht zahlungsfähig war wurde er sauer und ich musste ihm meine Ohrringe überlassen. Okay, damit hatte ich leben können. War sowieso kein echtes Silber gewesen.  
Ich zwang mich aufzustehen und zur Tür zu gehen um den Lichtschalter zu betätigen. Ich hatte die ganze Zeit im Dunkeln gesessen und gehofft, dass ich den Sonnenaufgang noch erleben würde. Da er nun kurz bevor stand, fühlte ich mich mutig genug um meine tägliche Routine zu beginnen.  
Mit einem kläglichen Summen sprang die kahle Glühlampe in der Mitte meines Wohnbereiches an, als ich den Lichtschalter umlegte und vorsichtshalber noch einmal alle Türverriegelungen überprüfte. Plötzlich kam es mir albern vor und ich stellte den Stuhl, den ich mit der Lehne unter den Türknauf geschoben hatte, zurück auf seinen alten Platz. Ich ging zu meiner geliebten Fensterreihe, öffnete ein Fenster davon, und die angenehm kühle Nachtluft die herein wehte und über meine Haut fuhr belebte meine Lebensgeister. Ich tat einen tiefen Atemzug und blies die Luft langsam wieder aus. Ich liebte es hier zu stehen und die Aussicht zu genießen. Die Fenster waren der einzige Grund weshalb ich mich für diese Wohnung entschieden hatte. Sie nahmen die ganze Breite des Raumes ein und verliefen vom Fußboden bis knapp unter die Zimmerdecke. Hatte ich bereits erwähnt, dass ich sie liebte? Ich liebte diese Fenster! Ein brusthohes Geländer war ebenfalls angebracht worden und hinderte mich daran, mich versehentlich in den Tod zu stürzen. Nicht, dass ich jemals darüber nachgedacht hätte, es absichtlich zu tun.   
Ich trat zurück, ging barfüßig in die Küche und ließ mir ein Glas Leitungswasser ein. Mit einer Hand stützte ich mich auf der Spüle ab, während ich meinen Kopf in den Nacken warf und es in einem Zug leer trank. Anschließend ließ ich mir ein neues Glas ein und wollte damit zurück in den Wohnbereich gehen. Auf halben Weg nahm ich einen stärkeren Luftzug wahr und hob meinen Blick. Das Glas entglitt meinen plötzlich zitternden Händen und zerbrach auf den hölzernen Dielen in tausend Stücke. Das konnte man garantiert nicht mehr kleben. Wasser und kleine Glasscherben verteilten sich auf meinen nackten Füßen, als ich mich taumelnd zurückfallen ließ und irgendwann unsanft gegen einen Küchenschrank stieß. Meine Hände verkrampften sich unangenehm um die Kante meiner Arbeitsplatte, während ich ungläubig den schwarz gekleideten Mann in meinem Wohnzimmer fixierte. Mein Geist war augenblicklich frei von Gedanken. Ich konnte nur Starren und beobachten wie er, mit den Händen in den Taschen seiner halblangen Lederjacke, auf meinem Couchvorleger stand und mir direkt in die Augen sah. Er sagte nichts, stand einfach nur da, als würde er dies bereits sein ganzes Leben lang tun, und schien darauf zu warten, dass ich eine Reaktion zeigte. Doch ich blickte mich nur panisch um und überlegte fieberhaft was ich jetzt tun sollte. Schreien? In Ohnmacht fallen? Aus dem Fenster springen?   
Ich entschied mich für Konversation.  
„Was wollen Sie hier?“ fragte ich so laut wie möglich und hasste mich dafür, dass meine Stimme so sehr zitterte. „Wie sind Sie überhaupt rein gekommen?“  
Er legte den Kopf leicht schief und überging meine erste Frage.  
„Durch das Fenster“, antwortete er mir und sagte es in einem Tonfall, als sei es das Normalste auf der Welt, dass er eine Wohnung im vierten Stock durch das Fenster betrat obwohl es keine Feuerleiter gab und dass es jeder falsch machte, der die Tür benutzte.  
Wer war er? Spiderman?  
Er kam einen Schritt näher und ich zuckte augenblicklich so sehr zusammen, dass ich mit dem Kopf gegen den Hängeschrank hinter mir stieß und Blitze vor meinen Augen zuckten. Ein Aufschrei blieb in meiner Kehle stecken und eine Entschuldigung lag in seinem Blick, während ich mir den Kopf massierte und er die Bewegung noch langsamer zu Ende brachte. Er blieb stehen und sein Blick fiel auf mein am Boden liegendes Küchenmesser. Ich nutze die Gelegenheit seiner Unaufmerksamkeit und kramte in dem Schieber neben mir nach einem anderen Messer um es ihm unter seine wohlgeformte Nase zu halten. Ich erschrak beinahe zu Tode, als er übergangslos nur noch einen Schritt von mir entfernt stand, das aufgehobene Messer in seinen schlanken Händen hielt und mich ausdruckslos ansah.  
„Das ist Hausfriedensbruch“, informierte ich ihn und meine Stimme war nur noch ein Flüstern. „Ich will, dass Sie auf der Stelle verschwinden und mich nie wieder belästigen.“  
Wollte ich das wirklich? Gott, er war so… unwirklich, irreal, wie eine Illusion, ein Trugbild, eine optische Täuschung. Er war so… schön. Es gab einfach kein anderes Wort dafür. Nur schön.  
Er bedachte mich mit einem belustigten Lächeln und beugte sich vorsichtig an mir vorbei um das Messer auf die Anrichte zu legen. Dabei ließ er mich keine Sekunde lang aus den Augen. Ich befeuchtete meine Lippen, als er ganz langsam nach dem Messer in meinen zitternden Händen griff und ich es zuließ, dass er es mir abnahm um es neben das andere zu legen. Ich Trottel! Vielleicht sollte ich mich bei Gelegenheit gleich von selbst in den nächst besten, spitzen Gegenstand stürzen. Das würde mir vielleicht die eine oder andere Schmach ersparen.  
Er war mir jetzt so nah, dass ich ganz deutlich seinen markanten Geruch wahrnahm. Das machte mich fast wahnsinnig.   
„Messer, oder sogar Pfeffersprays bringen ohnehin nichts“, riss er mich erklärend aus meinen Gedanken und ich fühlte mich unangenehm an meine Begegnung mit dem Rocker erinnert. „Wenn man es wirklich ernst meint, dann hilft nur ein Pfahl aus Rotholz direkt durchs Herz.“  
Ich schluckte und bemerkte, dass die ersten goldenen Strahlen der aufgehenden Sonne das Zimmer fluteten.  
„Und was ist mit Sonne?“ fragte ich gedankenlos. Ich hatte eindeutig zu viel Horror-Romane gelesen.  
Ein amüsiertes Lächeln umspielte erneut seine Lippen und er überbrückte die letzten Zentimeter zwischen uns mit einem Schritt.  
„Unangenehm, aber nicht tödlich.“  
Ein Wimmern entwich meiner Kehle, als er mich packte, mit Leichtigkeit herumwirbelte und gegen die Wand drückte. Das war mir doch schon einmal passiert. Wo war wohl sein geisteskranker Freund abgeblieben? Doch ich kam nicht darum herum zu bemerken, dass er in seiner Art anders war als der Rocker. Er war… sanfter?  
Sein Knie zwang meine Beine auseinander, sodass er seins ungehindert zwischen meine stellen konnte, während seine Lippen meinen Hals streiften und pulsierende Schauer durch mich hindurch jagten. Ich wollte weinen. Weinen, weil ich es so sehr genoss und gleichzeitig so sehr hasste, was er gerade mit mir anstellte.   
„Ich will, dass du jetzt gehst“, stieß ich zwischen zwei Atemzügen hervor und wusste nicht, ob ich es tatsächlich auch so meinte.  
Er kicherte in mein Haar hinein und strich mit seiner rechten Hand langsam meinen linken Arm hinab.  
„Du duzt mich. Das Gefällt mir.“  
Ich schluckte und wagte es kaum zu atmen, als sein Atem meine Haut streifte. Mit dem Daumen fuhr er die Konturen meiner Lippen nach und zeigte dabei einen sehnsüchtigen Blick. Schließlich legte er seine Wange an meine und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug durch die Nase.  
„Du riechst so gut“, ließ er mich mit seiner tragischen Stimme wissen und ich verlor meinen Verstand.  
Nimm mich, wollte ich schreien, hier und jetzt!  
Doch bevor ich auch nur einen Piep von mir geben konnte, klingelte mein alter Wecker in einer Lautstärke die sogar Tote wieder aufgeweckt hätte. Also schluckte ich nur und der Fremde hielt in seiner Bewegung inne.  
„Du kommst zu spät zur Arbeit“, stellte er ruhig fest und trat zwei Schritte zurück. Zeigten seine Gesichtszüge bedauern, oder bildete ich es mir nur ein?  
Die Wärme seines Körpers war eine Erinnerung auf meiner Haut die mich enttäuschend aufseufzen ließ. Wie zur Verabschiedung neigte er leicht den Kopf und war daraufhin jäh verschwunden. Nur die Gardinen am offenen Fenster wurden von einem leichten Lufthauch gestreichelt. Er war übergangslos einfach… weg.  
Ich rutschte langsam an der Wand hinab bis ich in eine sitzende Position kam und darauf wartete, dass das Adrenalin in meinem Körper langsam wieder abgebaut wurde. Dann kroch ich Richtung Sofa und machte mich daran die Scherben des Wasserglases aufzuräumen. Zu allem Überfluss schnitt ich mir dabei in den Finger. 

~

Ich war noch immer so durch den Wind, dass ich den Weg zu Tom’s Diner ganz ohne Rollschuhe zurücklegte. Als ich in den Laden trat, trug ich sie immer noch in meiner rechten Hand und Mary warf mir seltsame Blicke zu. Wahrscheinlich schluckte sie gerade einen bissigen Kommentar herunter, denn sie konnte mir dieses eine Mal nichts anhaben. Heute war ich sogar eine halbe Stunde vor Beginn meiner Schicht hier.   
Ich ging in die Küche um bei den Vorbereitungen zu helfen und versuchte nicht mehr an geheimnisvolle Fremde und unausgesprochene, verheißungsvolle Berührungen zu denken. Es gelang mir mehr schlecht als recht.   
Mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht rollte ich in Mr. Sanders Ecke, als die Zeit herangerückt war und ich den kleinen Mann auf seinem Stammplatz sitzen sah. Erst lächelte auch er, doch als ich nah genug heran war, weiteten sich seine Augen vor unausgesprochenem Entsetzen und er murmelte fremd klingende Sätze in einer Sprache die ich nicht verstand. War das Latein?   
Ich versuchte ihn zu beruhigen, doch er wollte sich nicht von mir berühren lassen und schlug sogar mit seinem Gehstock nach mir. Erschrocken über seine Reaktion fuhr ich zurück und ließ ihn übereilt das Diner verlassen. Er drehte sich nicht einmal mehr um, als er seinen Gehstock verlor. Wovor hatte er plötzlich solche Angst? Wie ein begossener Pudel stand ich mit einem Donut und den Toastscheiben mit Setzei vor seinem Tisch und tat nichts anderes, als die Häuserwand anzustarren hinter der er auf der anderen Straßenseite verschwunden war.  
Betty erschien neben mir und blickte ebenfalls in diese Richtung.  
„Was hast du dem denn erzählt?“ wollte sie wissen und lehnte sich plötzlich schnuppernd zu mir herüber. „Und seit wann rauchst du?“  
Ich blinzelte, weil ihre Worte endlich zu mir durchdrangen.  
„Ich? Rauchen?“  
„Geht mich nichts an“, sagte sie nur mit abwehrender Haltung und verschwand wieder.  
Ich schnüffelte unauffällig an meiner Kleidung und roch rein gar nichts. Vielleicht hatte Betty heute Morgen auch einfach nur Frostschutzmittel in ihrem Kaffee gehabt.   
Ich hängte Mr. Sanders Gehstock an die Garderobe und fuhr zurück in die Küche. Auf halben Weg blieb ich abrupt stehen und heftete meinen Blick erneut auf die besagte Häuserwand. Ich realisierte plötzlich, dass ich ein Wort welches er gemurmelt hatte, ganz genau verstanden hatte: „Diabolus“.

~ Ende des 4. Kapitels ~


	6. FÜNF

Wenn ich einen Internetzugang, geschweige denn einen Computer besitzen würde, dann hätte ich „Diabolus“ gegoogelt. Da ich weder das eine noch das andere besaß, reimte ich mir selber etwas zusammen. Was hatte es schon zu bedeuten, dass ein alter, unter Umständen seniler Mann, so ein Wort benutzte? Es konnte alles Mögliche bedeuten. Die Übersetzungsmöglichkeiten waren bestimmt vielseitig. Gott, Erzengel, toter Lichtträger, Teufel…  
Okay… Themawechsel.  
Als ich von meiner Schicht im Diner nach Hause kam blieb ich auf der Türschwelle stehen und ließ meinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Schien alles ganz normal zu sein. Alles war noch an seinem Platz und auf meinem Sofa rekelte sich auch niemand der dort eigentlich nicht hingehörte. Hm, ich wusste nicht so recht, ob mich das enttäuschen sollte.   
Ich schüttelte den Kopf und ließ die Tür ins Schloss fallen. So fühlte es sich also an, wenn man eine Paranoia entwickelte. Die mitgebrachten Plastikbeutel stellte ich auf der Arbeitsplatte in der Küche ab. Das würde heute Nacht mein vorzeitiges Frühstück werden. Wenn Mary wüsste, dass ich die übrig gebliebenen Lebensmittel aus dem Diner mit nach Hause nahm, würde sie mich unter Garantie und mit Freude hochkant rauswerfen. Sie würde es lieber in der Mülltonne neben dem Hintereingang verschimmeln lassen, als dass sie ihren Angestellten damit noch etwas Gutes tat. Sie war ein Biest.  
Ich verließ meine Wohnung überpünktlich und war exakt zehn Uhr Abends in der Bar. Ein bisschen war ich deswegen stolz auf mich. Lisa war mit ihrer Tanzeinlage in den Herbstmonaten vor mir dran, da es sich erfahrungsgemäß zu dieser Jahreszeit nicht lohnte den Club so lange geöffnet zu lassen. Weiß der Geier warum.   
Ich warf einen kurzen Blick in den Barbereich, wo ich Jimmy grüßend meine gehobene Hand zeigte. Er erwiderte die Geste und ich verschwand in der Umkleide.   
Ich war gerade dabei meinen langen Haaren mit dem Lockenstab zu Leibe zu rücken, als die Tür sich öffnete, Lisa hereingerauscht kam und sich neben mich in einen Frisierstuhl fallen ließ.   
„Ich bin mit Nick zusammen“, informierte sie mich mit glühenden Wangen, ohne dass ich auch nur an ihren Beziehungsstand gedacht hätte, und setzte ein Lächeln auf, welches bis über beide Ohren reichte.   
„Ich dachte Nick ist Out.“  
„Ach, man nimmt was man kriegen kann“, winkte sie ab und lehnte sie plötzlich näher zu mir. „Hast du angefangen zu Rauchen?“  
Meine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen und ich ließ genervt den Lockenstab sinken.  
„Nein, habe ich nicht.“  
Doch sie schnüffelte unbeirrt an meinen Klamotten, als hätte sie mich gar nicht gehört und müsste irgendeinen Fetisch befriedigen.  
„Was ist das für eine Marke? Irgendwas mit Aroma?“  
„Ich rauche nicht!“, sagte ich einen Tick lauter und sie ließ endlich meine Sachen fallen und hob abwehrend die Hände, während ich mir meine Klamotten schnappte und daran roch.  
„Du riechst es wohl schon gar nicht mehr, was? Aber okay, okay. Ich hab schon verstanden. Ich werde es niemanden verraten. Ich weiß gar nicht was du deswegen so einen Aufstand machst. Heutzutage raucht doch eh jeder Dritte.“  
Resignierend ließ ich meinen Kopf in meine Hände sinken und nuschelte etwas Unverständliches in mich hinein.  
„Hast du schon gehört, dass es wieder einen Mord gab?“, wechselte Lisa urplötzlich das Thema und ich wurde hellhörig.  
„Tatsächlich?“ Mein Kopf schnellte wieder nach oben.  
„Ja“, bestätigte sie nickend und wurde ernst. „Das Opfer ist die beste Freundin einer Bekannten vom besten Kumpel meines Bruders.“ Dann korrigierte sie sich selber und verzog das Gesicht. „War die beste Freundin einer Bekannten vom besten Kumpel meines Bruders.“  
Stille legte sich zwischen uns und man hörte nur das unterschwellige Dröhnen der Clubmusik. Vielleicht sollte ich doch zur Polizei gehen und denen wenigstens eine Täterbeschreibung zukommen lassen. Aber nach allem was ich gesehen hatte und nach allem was ich mir in meinem Köpfchen zusammenreimte, würden die mit ihren Mitteln sowieso nichts ausrichten können. Es sei denn, sie würden einen Pfahl aus Rotholz im Holster tragen…  
„So“, riss Lisa mich aus meinen Gedanken und ich zuckte leicht zusammen. „Ich werde Nick mal ein bisschen Gesellschaft leisten.“  
Ich brachte gerade noch ein Nicken zustande, als sie mit den Händen ein Paar Hasenohren andeutete, mit ihnen wackelte und „Küsschen, Küsschen!“ rufend aus dem Raum rannte.  
Ich griff nach meinem Rouge und schluckte, als ich an meinen Heimweg dachte. Ein Taxi kam nicht in Frage. Ich hatte nichts mehr, was ich als Bezahlung abgeben konnte. Nichts, was nicht in irgendwelchen Dienstleistungen ausarten würde. Und so etwas machte ich nicht mehr.  
Also, wo bekam ich jetzt auf die Schnelle Rotholz her?

~

Ich liebte Nick. Ich liebte ihn, weil er Lisa glücklich zu machen schien, weil er ein guter Kerl war, weil er die besten Cocktails der Stadt mixte und weil er ein Auto besaß, mit dem er mich in dieser Nacht direkt vor meiner Haustür absetzte. Somit ersparte er mir einen Dreikilometerlauf, eine Panikattacke mit anschließender Hyperventilation und - wenn ich an diesem Abend ganz viel Pech gehabt hätte – sogar einen qualvollen Tod. Ich liebte ihn!  
Lisa winkte mir bei heruntergelassenem Beifahrerfenster zu und ich beobachtete noch wie das Auto um die nächste Straßenecke bog und aus meinem Sichtfeld verschwand, bevor ich das Treppenhaus betrat und mich an den Aufstieg machte. Wir besaßen einen Aufzug, doch der war schon seit gefühlten drei Millionen Jahren kaputt und der Drache war zu geizig um ihn reparieren zu lassen. Andererseits, von welchem Geld sollte sie die Rechnung bezahlen, wenn unverschämte Hausbewohner die Miete nicht rechtzeitig zahlten? Ups, ja ich war schuldig. Also ergab ich mich meinem Schicksal und schleppte mich keuchend die Stockwerke nach oben.  
In meiner Wohnung öffnete ich als erstes das Fenster und begab mich dann in die Küche um meine mitgebrachten Bratkartoffeln mit Speck aufzuwärmen. Sie brutzelten in der Pfanne vor sich hin und ich füllte ein Glas mit Leitungswasser.   
Déjà Vu, dachte ich, als ich mich umdrehen wollte und noch rechtzeitig davon abhielt. Ich war noch nicht bereit einem eventuellen Besucher gegenüber zu stehen. Ich schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Nur nicht die Nerven verlieren und ganz ruhig bleiben. Innerlich zählte ich bis drei, wirbelte herum und kam mir unsagbar dämlich vor, als ich immer noch allein in meiner Wohnung stand.  
Kopfschüttelnd setzte ich mich auf mein Sofa, legte die Beine übereinander und schloss die Augen. Was für eine Woche. Vielleicht sollte ich einen Roman über das Leben einer jungen Tänzerin schreiben, die in seltsame Ereignisse verwickelt wird und-   
Nein, meine Geschichten wären ungefähr so spannend wie die Exportraten der Mongolei. Da konnte ich genauso gut eine Vorlesung des städtischen Telefonbuches planen.   
Ich wollte kichern, doch der Laut blieb mir im Hals stecken. Ein Windstoß hatte meine Gardinen bewegt und brachte die Luft im Raum zum zirkulieren. Ich öffnete die Augen, richtete mich auf und stellte meine Beine nebeneinander. Ich wagte es nicht mich umzudrehen. Mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals und meine Hände begannen wieder zu zittern. Ich hatte Besuch. Warum hatte ich das Fenster nicht einfach geschlossen gelassen?   
Weil ein gewaltsames Eindringen es nur unnötig verkompliziert hätte, sagte ich mir selber um mich zu beruhigen, aufgehalten hätte es ihn bestimmt nicht.  
„Ich will, dass du gehst“, forderte ich und war überrascht, dass meine Stimme so ruhig war.   
Gedämpfte Schritte kamen näher und er umrundete mein Sofa, stand mir nun direkt gegenüber. Irgendetwas sagte mir, dass er absichtlich Geräusche verursachte um mich nicht noch mehr zu verängstigen.  
„Tut mir Leid“, sagte er dann mit seiner singenden Stimme. „Dieses Mal kann ich deinem Wunsch leider nicht nachkommen.“  
Das verängstigte mich allerdings sehr und ich sprang auf um über die Sofalehne zu hechten und die Couch somit zwischen uns zu bringen. Das verlieh mir ein falsches Gefühl von Sicherheit. Denn eigentlich wusste ich, dass es rein gar nichts bringen würde.  
Angstschweiß lief mir den Rücken hinab und ich schluckte. Wenn ich nur wüsste, was er von mir wollte.  
„Ich habe nur eine Frage“, begann ich und tat noch einen Schritt rückwärts. „Willst du mich töten?“   
Eine endlose Sekunde lang, passierte gar nichts und meine Welt schien still zu stehen. Der Fremde blinzelte und mir fiel auf, dass er das noch nie getan hatte, seit wir uns hin und wieder… „über den Weg liefen“. Schließlich warf er seinen Kopf in den Nacken und lachte ein glockenklares Lachen, welches mir noch lange in Erinnerung bleiben sollte. Und trotzdem bemerkte ich die scharfen Eckzähne die er dabei entblößte. Meine Güte. Ob er dafür einen Waffenschein hatte? Hatte er meine Frage damit eigentlich beantwortet? Immerhin schien er sie sehr witzig zu finden. Vielleicht sollte ich über eine zweite Karriere als Komiker nachdenken.  
„Nein“, äußerte er letztendlich doch noch und legte seine Lederjacke über eine Stuhllehne ohne mich dabei aus den Augen zu lassen. „Das steht auf meiner To-Do-List nicht unter den ersten zehn Punkten.“  
„Sondern?“, fragte ich gespannt und erleichtert zugleich und hoffte, dass die ersten zehn Punkte niemals abgearbeitet werden würden.  
„Dass wir da weiter machen, wo wir gestern aufgehört haben“, sagte er selbstsicher und mit einem undurchschaubaren Funkeln in den Augen. War das Schalk?  
Mir wurde auf einen Schlag so heiß, als würde meine Küche in Flammen stehen. Ich trat unbeholfen von einen Fuß auf den anderen und war wie gebannt von seinen unergründlichen Augen. Er sah noch so jung aus, doch diese Augen machten den Eindruck, als hätten sie bereits Jahrhunderte vorbeiziehen sehen. Es war, als wenn man in zwei dunkle Abgründe blickte, die einen zu sich riefen. Anfangs konnte man der Versuchung widerstehen. Doch wann gab man ihr nach und ließ sich in die Tiefe ziehen?  
Plötzlich rümpfte er die Nase und ich beschloss, dass das so gar nicht zu seinem Auftreten passte.  
„Da brennt was an“, meinte er nur tonlos und ich spurtete in die Küche um meine Bratkartoffeln zu retten.

~

„Okay“, sagte ich kauend, lehnte mich zurück und wippte mit dem Bein. Um meine Worte noch zu unterstreichen, malte ich mit der Gabel unsichtbare Bilder in die Luft, während der namenlose Fremde sich für mein CD-Regal interessierte. „Lass mich das noch einmal zusammenfassen.“ Ich schluckte die Kartoffeln herunter und beobachtete, wie er mit dem Zeigefinger seiner rechten Hand über den Rücken der CD-Hülle von Beethovens berühmter Oper „Brief an die unsterbliche Geliebte“ fuhr. „Du bist ein dreihundert Jahre alter Vampir und auf der Suche nach etwas, von dem du mir nicht sagen willst um was es sich dabei genau handelt. Dein Freund der Rocker-“  
„Er ist nicht mein Freund“, korrigierte er mich und ging dazu über das Boklett eines ACDC Albums zu studieren.  
„Der Rocker also“, setzte ich von neuem an und hätte beinahe meine Gabel nach ihm geworfen, als er mich wieder unterbrach. Keine Panik, das konnte ich mir leisten. Wir hatten die „Bitte, bitte, bitte tu mir nichts an“ - Phase schon lange überwunden und klargestellt, dass hier niemand seine Zähne in die Haut des anderen schlug, solange dieser jemand es nicht ausdrücklich wünschte. Und außerdem war er satt. Na wunderbar. So genau hatte ich es eigentlich gar nicht wissen wollen.  
„Er heißt Adrian.“  
„Also gut, dieser Adrian sucht ebenfalls etwas, und zwar einen ewigen Gefährten. Und bis er ihn nicht gefunden hat, mordet er weiter zweimal wöchentlich?“ Meine Stimme schoss bei dieser Frage eine Oktave in die Höhe.  
Er war zu meinem Bücherregal übergegangen, brachte zielsicher mein Kamasutrabuch zum Vorschein und machte es sich neben mir auf der Couch bequem.  
„So ungefähr, ja.“  
Wenn es nicht so schrecklich absurd gewesen wäre, dann hätte ich laut aufgelacht. Doch ich hielt brav meinen Mund und schaufelte eine weitere Fuhre Bratkartoffeln hinein, während er sich Stellung Nummer zweiunddreißig ansah.  
„Okay, das hab ich soweit verstanden“, sagte ich und schob meinen Teller von mir. „Aber was genau hab ich damit zu tun?“  
Er schloss das Buch und sah mich an. Ein Schauer nach dem anderen lief mir den Rücken hinab, wenn er mich so ansah. Gott, dieser Blick.  
„Du solltest seine Gefährtin werden“, erklärte er zögerlich.  
„Und du hast mich gerettet“, stellte ich noch einmal klar und legte meinen Dank in meine Stimmlage. „Aber warum rettest du nicht auch alle Anderen?“  
Sein schönes Gesicht verzerrte sich schmerzvoll.  
„Du erinnerst mich an jemanden“, gab er schließlich zu und der ganze Schmerz alter Erinnerungen lag auch in seiner Stimme.  
Mit einem Mal lag seine Hand an meiner Wange und sein Blick wurde weich. Wen sah er in mir?  
„Ich weiß gar nicht wie du heißt“, dachte ich laut, während er dazu übergegangen war mit den Rückseiten seiner Finger meine Wange zu streicheln.  
„Ich habe viele Namen“, meinte er abwesend und machte keine Anstalten weiter zu sprechen.  
„Und deine Freunde nennen dich?“  
Er zog seine Hand zurück und sah mich an, als würde er mich erst jetzt richtig wahrnehmen.   
„Bill.“  
Kurz und bündig. Ich hatte mit einem ganz anderen Zungenbrecher gerechnet. Aligarept, oder etwas noch viel Komplizierteres. Ich nahm an, dass es die Kurzform für William war, aber ich wollte nicht fragen.  
„Wenn ich ganz lieb bitte, beantwortest du mir dann noch ein paar Fragen?“, traute ich mich schließlich doch und hoffte, dass er nicht gleich auf der Stelle verschwand.  
Bill hob fragend eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Ich beneidete ihn für diese Gabe. Ich wollte das auch können.  
„Wie sieht es denn aus, wenn du ganz lieb bittest?“  
Ich wusste nicht, ob ich auf Messers Schneide tanzte, aber nichtsdestotrotz schlug ich gespielt verschüchtert meinen Blick nieder und strich mir eine Locke hinters Ohr.  
„Hör auf“, bat er plötzlich gequält und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Das Weiß seiner Knöchel war deutlich zu sehen. „Du bist genau wie sie und das ertrage ich nicht ohne dass ich-“   
Er unterbrach sich selbst und ich stellte entsetzt fest, dass seine Augen noch eine Nuance dunkler geworden waren. Etwas Animalisches lag nun in seinem Blick und ich wurde mir der Gefahr überdeutlich bewusst. Ich spürte wie Angst in mir hoch kroch, legte die Hände in meinen Schoß und saß stumm da, betete, dass ich nichts tat was seine übermenschlichen Instinkte dazu brachte zu Handeln.  
Als seine Haltung sich merklich entspannte, startete ich einen Versuch und hoffte, dass die erste Frage nicht schon zu viel des Guten war.  
„Wie ernährst du dich eigentlich?“  
Er öffnete den Mund um zu antworten, sagte jedoch nichts. Sein Kopf schnellte urplötzlich zur Wohnungstür und sein Blick verhärtete sich.  
„Ich sollte gehen“, sagte Bill leise und mehr zu sich selbst. „Du bekommst Besuch.“  
Ich folgte seinem Blick und als ich zurück und ins Leere sah, stand er bereits am Fenster und musterte mich eingehend.  
„Kommst du wieder?“, wollte ich atemlos wissen.  
„Wenn du es willst“, antwortete er und ehe ich genauer darüber nachdenken konnte, hatte mein Kopf bereits genickt.  
„Dann komme ich wieder“, sagte Bill mit einem schnellen Blick zur Tür und war – nicht ohne mir noch einen geheimnisvollen Blick zuzuwerfen – verschwunden.  
Keinen Atemzug später klopfte es an meine Tür und ich fuhr erschrocken zusammen. Meine Nerven waren in letzter Zeit wahrlich nicht die Besten.  
Ich spazierte zur Tür und wirre Gedanken rasten durch meinen Kopf. Ich rechnete mit Mrs. Winston, doch als ich die Tür öffnete und in den nächtlichen Flur sah, fielen mir fast die Augen aus dem Kopf.

~ Ende des 5. Kapitels ~


	7. SECHS

Tausend Fragen schossen mir durch den Kopf. Wieso stand er mitten in der Nacht vor meiner Tür? Ging der Fahrstuhl eigentlich wieder oder war er wirklich zu Fuß bis in den vierten Stock gekommen? Woher hatte er überhaupt meine Adresse? Fragen über Fragen. Doch noch bevor ich all dies erfragen konnte, stammelte ich nur voller Überraschung:  
„Mr. Sanders?“  
Der ältere Herr antwortete nicht, sondern schaute sich nur vergewissernd im Raum um. Seine blassen Augen huschten hin und her.  
„Ist er da?“, wollte er schließlich wissen und ich wunderte mich noch nicht einmal über diese offene Frage.  
Ich überlegte kurz, ob ich mich dumm stellen sollte, doch seine vom Alter gezeichneten Augen zeigten einen so klaren Verstand, dass ich bezweifelte damit Erfolg zu haben.  
„Nicht mehr“, gestand ich also und machte eine einladende Geste. „Kommen Sie doch bitte herein.“  
Er folgte meiner Bitte und als er langsam an mir vorbeilief, bemerkte ich schmerzlich, dass er sich bereits eine neue Gehhilfe zugelegt hatte. Vermutlich hatte er nicht vor das Diner so bald wieder zu besuchen. Doch warum?  
Er setzte sich auf einen einfachen Holzstuhl welcher meinem Sofa gegenüberstand und beäugte missmutig die Lederjacke welche Bill vergessen hatte. Absichtlich? Ich beschloss, dass es mir egal war, denn so oder so musste er noch einmal wiederkommen, wenn er sie zurück haben wollte. Und das erfüllte mich mit einer unsagbaren Vorfreude.  
Ich bot Mr. Sanders etwas zu Trinken an und er lehnte ab. Ich ging trotzdem in die Küche um mir einen Tee zu machen. Also setzte ich einen Topf Wasser auf meinen Herd, denn der Wasserkocher war noch immer kaputt. Ja, wirklich unglaublich. Er hatte sich noch nicht von allein repariert. Tz, diese Technik.  
Mit einem wärmenden Kamillentee in der Hand, setzte ich mich auf mein Sofa und sah Mr. Sanders offen an. Er nestelte an dem Saum seines abgetragenen, dünnen Anoraks herum und fixierte immer noch die Lederjacke mit seinem Blick.  
Ich zog abwartend meine Füße neben mich auf die Couch und blies den heißen Dampf der von meinem Tee aufstieg beiseite.  
„Ich hatte eine Frau“, begann Mr. Sanders unvermittelt und ich sah zu ihm, als ich seine gebrochene Stimme bemerkte. In Gedanken schien er ganz weit weg zu sein. „Sie war jung, schön und Ihnen sehr ähnlich.“  
Ich sagte nichts, sondern lauschte nur seinen stockenden Worten. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, worauf er hinaus wollte, und ob ich es wirklich hören wollte.  
„Sie erzählte mir eines Tages, dass sie sich verfolgt fühlt und dass sie glaubt jemand sei hinter ihr her. Ich wollte ihr nicht glauben, obwohl sie jeden Tag davon erzählte. Irgendwann merkte ich, dass sie sich verändert hatte. Sie redete nicht mehr viel mit mir und ging nachts oft alleine weg, als sie glaubte ich würde schlafen. Einmal bin ich ihr gefolgt und habe sie mit einem anderen Mann gesehen. Er hing wie ein Tier an ihrem Hals und-“ Er hielt in seiner Erzählung inne und ich war mir sicher, dass er gedanklich gerade bis zu einer Stelle vorspulte die weniger schmerzlich war. „Ich bin weggerannt. Ich wusste, dass ich sie verloren hatte, aber ich wollte sie nicht gehen lassen. Als Amalia am nächsten Morgen wieder nach Hause kam roch sie nach… Unterwelt. Sie war gekommen um sich zu verabschieden, sagte sie wäre jetzt endlich frei. Ich war so wütend, dass ich auf sie losgegangen bin. Sie fiel aus dem Fenster. Ich erinnere mich noch genau an das Geräusch, als ihr Genick brach. Sie hätte tot sein müssen. Doch sie stand einfach wieder auf und verschwand in der Dämmerung ohne sich noch einmal umzuschauen.“ Ich blickte Mr. Sanders fassungslos an. Sein Blick fokussierte sich langsam wieder und er sah zu mir. „Verstehen Sie, was ich Ihnen damit sagen will?“  
„Dass sie Ihre Frau ermordet haben?“  
„Nein, sie war schon tot“, schrie er mir förmlich entgegen und ließ seinen Gehstock quer durch den Raum fliegen. „Verstehen Sie denn nicht? Er hat ein Monster aus ihr gemacht. Er ist der Teufel!“  
„Teufel? Meinten Sie das mit ‚Diabolus’ wirklich ernst?“  
„‚Diabolus’, ‚Lamia’. Es ist völlig egal, was für Namen man ihnen gibt. Es sind Verdammte. Hexen, Vampire, Werwölfe, Dämonen. Ich will Sie doch nur warnen, denn er ist zurückgekehrt und Sie tragen bereits seinen Geruch. Das ist kein gutes Zeichen.“  
Ich trage seinen Geruch?  
Plötzlich ergab alles Sinn. Auf eine verquere, unheimliche Art und Weise. Wäre das hier ein Comic, dann würde über meinem Kopf jetzt wahrscheinlich eine Glühlampe erscheinen.  
Deswegen war Mr. Sanders so überstürzt aus dem Diner geflohen. Er hatte den Geruch wieder erkannt. Den Geruch desjenigen der ihm seine Frau genommen hatte? War er vor mir weggelaufen? Und dachten deswegen alle, ich hätte angefangen mir die Lungen zu verteeren? Oh Mann…  
„Ich kann Sie beruhigen“, versuchte ich seine Ängste zu zerstreuen. „Es ehrt mich, dass sie sich Sorgen um mich machen, aber ich werde nirgendwo hingehen. Ich werde nicht so einfach verschwinden. Ich bin nicht wie Ihre Frau.“  
Mr. Sanders wurde traurig.  
„Kindchen“, flüsterte er beinahe und ich musste mich anstrengen um seine rauen Worte zu verstehen. „Sie sind bereits sein Eigentum. Der Geruch der Ihnen nun anhaftet soll anderen seiner Art sagen, dass Sie unantastbar geworden sind. Er hat nun den alleinigen Anspruch auf Sie. Und jeder der sich nicht daran hält wird… vernichtet.“  
Mooooooment mal. Ich hatte weder eine Besitzurkunde unterschrieben, noch sah ich mich als jemandes Leibeigene. Und überhaupt… hätte es nicht ein großes Schild mit der Aufschrift „Finger weg, meins!“ auch getan?  
Mir wurde schwindelig. Das war zu viel für eine Nacht. Ich war müde und wollte mich in wirre Träume flüchten. Wenigstens hatte ich heute meinen freien Tag.  
„Woher glauben Sie, das alles zu wissen?“, fragte ich trotzdem.  
„Ich bin alt, und ich habe viel Zeit meines Lebens in den dunkelsten Bereichen unzähliger Bibliotheken verbracht. Doch das alles hat mir meine Frau auch nicht wieder gebracht. Ich will nur nicht, dass Ihnen dasselbe Schicksal widerfährt.“  
Das wollte ich allerdings auch nicht. Mein Blut sollte schön in meinem Körper bleiben und auch wenn Amalia der Meinung gewesen war, endlich frei zu sein, wollte ich hundertprozentig menschlich bleiben.  
„Was soll ich jetzt Ihrer Meinung nach tun?“  
Mr. Sanders quälte sich in den Stand und ich beeilte mich ihm seinen Gehstock zu bringen. Er nahm ihn mir ab und wir gingen wortlos zur Tür.  
„Lassen Sie alles hinter sich und gehen sie weit, weit weg. Bleiben Sie nie länger als zwei Monate an einem Ort. Gibt es Anzeichen dafür, dass er Sie wieder gefunden hat, zögern Sie nicht weiterzureisen. Und wenn Sie sich dagegen entscheiden sollten, dann sei Gott Ihrer Seele gnädig.“  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort trat Mr. Sanders in den Flur und verschwand im Treppenhaus.  
Ich hatte noch immer meinen Tee in der Hand, von dem ich keinen Schluck getrunken hatte und ging in die Küche um das kalt gewordene Getränk zu entsorgen.  
Wunderbar, ein Leben auf der Flucht? Niemals. Nicht ohne Aaliyah. Aber auch nicht mit Aaliyah. Ich blieb schön wo ich war. Vorerst.  
Ich stützte mich mit beiden Händen auf meiner Arbeitsplatte ab und durchbohrte meinen Wasserkocher mit Blicken, ohne ihn wirklich zu sehen. Jemand trat hinter mich und umschloss meine Taille mit festem Griff. Ich war noch nicht einmal erschrocken und bewegte mich nicht, als Bill sein Kinn auf meine Schulter legte und sein Haar mich kitzelte.  
„Von Freiwilligen“, flüsterte er mir ins Ohr. „Ich ernähre mich von Freiwilligen. Es ist nicht nötig sie zu töten. Es dauert länger bis man satt ist und man muss ständig aufpassen nicht die Kontrolle zu verlieren, aber man wird nicht zum Mörder.“  
Ich wollte mich umdrehen, doch sein eiserner Griff hielt mich umschlossen und so gab ich es schließlich auf und starrte weiter meine Fliesen an.  
„Hat er Recht? Bin ich dein Eigentum?“  
Sein Griff lockerte sich und als ich mich umdrehte stand er am Fenster und beobachtete den Sonnenaufgang.  
„Nur, wenn du dich dafür entschieden hast.“  
AHA! Innerlich vollführte ich einen Siegestanz. Ich hatte mich NICHT dafür entschieden. Na ja, zumindest nicht bewusst. War seine Anziehungskraft auf mich etwa so groß, dass ich bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit Signale à la „Ich will!“ ausgesendet hatte? Nein. Definitiv nicht. Das hätte ich doch gemerkt, oder? Ich gehörte nur mir.  
Ich trat neben ihn und bemerkte, dass er im goldenen Licht der aufgehenden Sonne seltsam hübsch aussah.  
„Was ist mit Amalia passiert?“, wollte ich wissen und verschränkte meine Arme vor meinem Körper, weil mich fröstelte.  
In der nächsten Sekunde hatte ich bereits Bills Lederjacke um meine Schultern liegen. Ich blinzelte. Er schien sich keinen Augenblick bewegt zu haben.  
Ist wohl so eine Vamp-Sache, dachte ich seufzend.  
„Amalia ist tot“, sagte er schließlich ohne den Blick vom Horizont zu nehmen und seine Stimme wurde eine Spur härter. „Adrian hat sie getötet, weil sie sich für mich entschieden hat. Jetzt ist er hinter dir her. Aber keine Angst, ich passe auf dich auf.“  
Mir blieb die Spucke weg. Oi, das war mies. Warum musste er auch so direkt sein?  
„Ich werde dir dafür nicht mein Blut geben“, wollte ich nur noch einmal klarstellen und fragte mich jetzt das erste Mal in was für eine Horror-Geschichte ich da eigentlich geraten war. Unfassbar.  
Bills Kopf drehte sich langsam zu mir.  
„Gut“, sagte er und sah auf mich hinab.  
Gott, ich hatte das Gefühl, dass er bis auf den Grund meiner Seele schaute.  
„Und du wirst es dir auch nicht mit Gewalt nehmen?“, fragte ich vorsichtshalber noch einmal nach und zog die Lederjacke enger um meine Schultern.  
„Nein“, erntete ich ein amüsiertes Lächeln.  
„Gut“, sagte auch ich und wir gingen wieder dazu über, zu beobachten wie die Sonne aufging.  
Ich fragte mich, was Mr. Sanders für ein Problem hatte. Man konnte doch über alles Reden und musste nicht gleich übereilt das Land verlassen. Und was Amalia anging stand es mir nicht zu zu Urteilen. Sie hatte in einem anderen Jahrhundert gelebt und war bereits weiß Gott wie lange nicht mehr am Leben. Ihre Geschichte ging mich absolut nichts an.  
„Liegt es in deiner Natur eine so große Anziehungskraft auf mich auszuüben?“, fragte ich um die aufkommende Stille zu durchbrechen und hätte mir am liebsten augenblicklich auf die Zunge gebissen.  
Offensichtlicher ging’s wirklich nicht, oder?  
Aber so war es wirklich. Es gab Momente, da könnte ich mir die Kleider vom Leib reißen und ihn splitternackt anspringen. Und ich könnte schwören, dass es ihm genauso ging. Und ich sag euch, dass ich so ein Gefühl noch nie verspürt hatte, nur davon gehört. Doch es machte mich mehr als fertig. Ob das die Vamp-Hormone waren? Ich rechnete es ihm hoch an, dass er nicht einfach über mich herfiel, sondern sozusagen nur einmal kurz an mir geschnuppert hatte. Er war ein guter Typ, hatte Prinzipien. Ich mochte ihn.  
Er lächelte nur traurig und blieb mir eine Antwort schuldig. War auch besser so. Für heute waren alle Klarheiten erst einmal beseitigt.

~ Ende des 6. Kapitels ~


	8. SIEBEN

Es war toll einen vampirischen Bodyguard zu haben. Obwohl es sein Für und Wider hatte. Bill war zu meinem Schatten geworden und zuerst fand ich es durchaus lustig, dass der Kopf eines ungehobelten Barbesuchers der mir zu nahe gekommen war, Bekanntschaft mit einem Verlängerter Rücken – welcher im übrigen Besitzer desselben Mannes war - machte. Es war kein schöner Anblick. Das erinnerte mich irgendwie an einen Film den wir gesehen hatten, als Jimmy mich mal ins Kino eingeladen hatte. Irgend so ein Action-Streifen.  
Noch ehe der Security–Typ aus der Bar begriffen hatte, dass etwas nicht stimmte, hatte Bill den angetrunkenen Besucher bereits vor die Tür gesetzt und mir blieb nur noch ein Schulterzucken, als die Security mich fragte:  
„War was?“  
Ja, anfangs war sein ausgeprägter Beschützerinstinkt mir gegenüber wirklich niedlich anzusehen, doch spätestens als er nach einer kleinen Stripeinlage meinerseits den halben Club leer geräumt hatte, musste ich ihn in die Schranken weisen und klarstellen, dass ich mir in solchen Situationen ganz gut allein helfen konnte. Er sollte sich nur darauf beschränken, diesen Adrian endlich zur Strecke zu bringen. Denn eins war sicher: Neun Morde in fünf Wochen waren genug und es sollte keinen zehnten mehr geben.  
Meine Heimwege fürchtete ich nun seit Wochen nicht mehr. Immer wenn ich aus dem Hinterausgang trat, erspähte ich eine bekannte Silhouette auf der anderen Straßenseite die mich sicher nach Hause begleitete. Ich lächelte immer in mich hinein, als ich meine bereits geöffnete Wohnungstür aufstieß und sah, dass das Licht bereits an war und Bill abwartend auf meiner Couch lümmelte und ein frisches Glas Wasser für mich bereit hielt.  
„Okay“, sagte ich und ließ meine Tasche unachtsam von meiner Schulter gleiten. „Meine Frage für heute ist: Wer ist Adrian? Kennst du ihn schon lange?“  
Ich griff nach dem Glas welches er mir entgegen hielt, doch als ich es umfassen wollte, zog er es zur Seite und ich sah fragend auf.  
„Das waren zwei Fragen“, ließ er mich wissen.  
Das wusste ich natürlich. Wir hatten beschlossen, dass wir pro Tag eine Frage zum Leben – oder nicht mehr Leben - des Anderen stellen durften. Ich versuchte ganz gerne zu schummeln, weil mich seine Antworten nicht immer zufrieden stellten, aber er fiel nie darauf herein.  
„Also gut“, gab ich es für heute auf und beugte mich näher zu ihm um an mein Glas Wasser zu kommen. „Woher kennst du diesen Adrian?“  
Er wartete mit seiner Antwort bis ich zu Trinken aufgehört hatte. Vielleicht wollte er nicht, dass ich mich aufgrund seiner Antwort verschluckte. Zurückgehend betrachtet, hätte ich die Frage wie Amalia ums Leben gekommen war, wirklich nicht stellen sollen, während ich einen Chili-Hotdog aß.  
Ich stellte das Glas ab und setzte mich neben ihn, forderte ihn mit Blicken auf endlich zu antworten. Er seufzte. Diese Frage schien ihm gegen den Strich zu gehen. Wir hatten eine Vereinbarung und er musste sie wahrheitsgemäß beantworten. Zwar hatten wir keinen schriftlichen Vertrag den wir mit unserem Blut unterzeichnet hatten – das wäre ja noch schöner gewesen – doch es ging immer noch um die Ehre.  
„Aus dem Krieg“, sagte er schließlich und ich sah ihn weiterhin abwartend an.  
„Das wars?“, fragte ich enttäuscht, als er nicht weiter sprach. „Aus dem Krieg. Welcher Krieg denn? Welcher Spezies? Welches Land überhaupt? Ist er Engländer?“  
Ich wollte weiter fragen, doch sein Zeigefinger auf meinem Mund hinderte mich daran.  
„Nur eine Frage“, rief er mir unnötigerweise in Erinnerung. „Ich hab wahrheitsgemäß geantwortet. Mehr kannst du morgen erfragen.“  
Ich biss mir wütend auf die Unterlippe, nachdem er seinen Finger wieder weggenommen hatte. Er verarschte mich.  
„Ich bin dran“, freute er sich, klatschte in die Hände und ging zielstrebig zu meinem Regal.  
Er stand mit dem Rücken zu mir und ich konnte nicht sehen, welche Peinlichkeit er diesmal ans Tageslicht brachte, doch als er sich mit einem Holzkästchen in den Händen zu mir umdrehte, sprang ich auf und stürmte ihm entgegen.  
„Für was ist das?“, hatte er bereits gefragt und hielt mir das geöffnete Kästchen entgegen.  
Ich nahm es ihm weg und wusste, dass es mir nicht gelungen wäre, wenn er es nicht zugelassen hätte. Ich spähte in das Kästchen und überprüfte ob noch alles da war. Zehn sorgfältig zusammengerollte Röllchen aus jeweils zehn Zehndollarscheinen waren immer noch an Ort und Stelle. Erleichtert stellte ich das Kästchen zurück an seinen Platz und stolzierte beleidigt, dass er es entdeckt hatte zurück zum Sofa.  
„Das sind meine Ersparnisse.“  
Unzufrieden verzog er das Gesicht, rührte sich jedoch nicht von der Stelle.  
„Ich hab nicht gefragt, was es ist, sondern wofür du es verwenden willst“, sagte er abwesend und ich bemerkte nicht, dass er seine Augen zusammenkniff, als müsste er gegen irgendetwas ankämpfen.  
Ich konnte lügen, aber er würde es merken.  
„Damit will ich mir irgendwann mal ein neues Leben aufbauen.“  
„Mit Aaliyah?“  
Noch eine Frage. Aber diese hatte ich ihm leider früher schon einmal beantwortet. Aus dieser Unterhaltung wusste ich auch, dass Aaliyah „die Erhabene“ bedeutete. Liebend gern hätte ich ihn heute auflaufen lassen. Doch ich nickte nur und griff nach dem Bild meiner Tochter. Ich wusste, dass ich noch Jahre sparen musste. Aber ich würde durchhalten.  
Mit einem Mal saß er so nah neben mir, dass nicht einmal mehr ein Blatt Papier zwischen uns gepasst hätte und ich stieß erschrocken die Luft aus, als er sich über mich beugte und mich mit seinem Gewicht gegen die Lehne des Sofas nagelte.  
So hatten wir allerdings nicht gewettet.  
Ich versuchte ihn von mir zu stoßen, doch er hielt mich unbarmherzig unter sich gefangen. Was war denn plötzlich los?  
„Nur einmal“, gurrte er nah an meinem Hals und seine Stimme war gar nicht mehr so tragisch und singend wie ich es gewohnt war. Und trotzdem breitete sich ein Kribbeln in meinem gesamten Körper aus. „Lass mich nur einmal von dir kosten.“  
Seine Worte entsetzten mich, doch als ich seine Augen sah, verstand ich. Sie waren tiefschwarz und hatten keine Iris mehr. Die geweiteten Pupillen waren alles was man sah. Ich wusste, dass er durstig war und kam mir unheimlich blöd vor. Die letzten Tage war er ständig in meiner Nähe gewesen. Er hatte sich nicht mehr ernährt und seine Instinkte erlangten nun die Oberhand. Das hätte ich ahnen können. Wenn er jetzt seine Fangzähne in mein Fleisch grub, dann war das die Strafe für meine Dummheit. Doch er tat es nicht, sondern atmete nur weiter genießerisch meinen Duft ein und bat immer wieder um Erlaubnis sich nehmen zu dürfen, was er brauchte.  
„Nein“, sagte ich bestimmt und begriff, dass er trotz seiner Grundsätze verdammt noch mal gefährlich war. Und Gott sollte mir helfen, ich hatte um ein Haar seufzend zugestimmt. Noch fragte er um Erlaubnis, doch er konnte nicht abstellen was in seiner Natur lag und wenn er es doch versuchte, ging es irgendwann einmal nach hinten los. Es war tief in ihm verankert und kämpfte sich jede Sekunde die er länger ohne Blut auskam an die Oberfläche, bis es ganz die Vorherrschaft gewann. „Ich erlaube es dir nicht. Lass das. BILL!“  
Ich hatte seine spitzen Zähne an meinem Hals gespürt, ohne dass sie mich verletzt hatten, doch mein Aufschrei hatte ihn wieder zur Besinnung gebracht. Mit einem Rückwärtssprung hatte er von mir abgelassen und war rückwärts gegen mein Regal geknallt. Er sah elend aus, doch seine Augen waren wieder die normalen dunklen Abgründe.  
„Es tut mir Leid.“  
Ich atmete auf. Auch seine Stimme war wieder normal. Da waren wir der Katastrophe gerade noch einmal so entkommen. Wir durften nicht zulassen, dass es noch einmal zu so einer Situation kam. Ich wollte es nicht zugeben, aber ich hatte eine Heidenangst gehabt. Vielleicht sollte ich ab jetzt immer eine Bluttransfusion mit mir herumtragen. Unter Umständen konnte man Blut auch aus einem Glas trinken und vorher in der Mikrowelle auf Körpertemperatur aufwärmen.  
Das war paradox…  
„Geh ruhig“, forderte ich ihn auf und versuchte zu vergessen, dass er beinahe die Kontrolle verloren hatte. „Du musst dich ernähren.“  
„Es tut mir Leid“, sagte er nur wieder und sah zu Boden.  
Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob er mich gehört hatte. Er schien zu sehr damit beschäftigt zu sein, sich über seinen Kontrollverlust zu ärgern. Das machte mich ein wenig wütend. Immerhin hatte er nichts zu verlieren. Ich hingegen alles.  
Meine Angst niederkämpfend stand ich auf, strich meine Kleidung glatt und ging zu ihm. Er schien sich wieder gefangen zu haben und für den Moment bestand keine Gefahr. Seine Hand war kalt, als ich nach ihr griff und er sich tatsächlich von mir zum Fenster ziehen ließ.  
„Jetzt geh schon“, forderte ich erneut. „Adrian wird schon nicht hier auftauchen und mich in Stücke reißen.“  
Bill zog scharf die Luft ein.  
„Ich will nicht, dass du das sagst.“  
„Was? Dass du gehen sollst?“  
„Dass er dich in Stücke reißt.“  
War ja nur hypothetisch gemeint. Oh Gott, bedeutet das, dass es wirklich im Bereich des Möglichen lag? Ich dachte schlagartig an Amalia. Oi…  
„Mir wäre lieber, wenn du mitkommen würdest“, ließ Bill mich wissen und ich sah hinab auf unsere Hände, die sich immer noch hielten.  
Dann realisierte ich seine Worte.  
„Mitkommen? Während du jagen bist? Nein, danke. Dann bleib ich lieber hier und versuche mir Adrian mit einem Holzkochlöffel vom Leib zu halten.“  
Bill lachte ob meines Witzes und eh ich mich versah, hatte er mich gepackt, in seine Arme gehoben und sprang aus dem geöffneten Fenster. Ich hatte kaum Zeit zu schreien, denn ein Zwanzigmeterfall dauerte gar nicht so lange wie man meinen könnte. Ich öffnete meine zusammengekniffenen Augen, als ich wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen spürte und löste meine verkrampften Finger, die sich in die Brustpartie von Bills Lederjacke gekrallt hatten.  
„Okay“, sagte ich unnötigerweise und um zu überspielen, dass er meine Entscheidung lieber zu Hause zu bleiben, gerade komplett ignoriert hatte. „Gehen wir spazieren.“

~

Ich wusste nicht, mit was ich gerechnet hatte. Jedenfalls nicht damit, dass er mich zu einem Nachtclub im stillgelegten Teil des Hafens, direkt am Ohio führte.  
Die Wolken am nächtlichen Himmel hatten sich verzogen und der Mond schickte silberne Strahlen die mein Gesicht erhellten, als ich ungläubig zu dem beleuchteten Neonschild empor starrte, auf dem der bezeichnende Name des Clubs zu lesen war: „Schwarzer Mond“.  
Ich schaute mich um und realisierte erstaunt, dass nicht wenig Nobelkarossen vor dem Laden standen. In einigen warteten sogar Chauffeurs in schicken Anzügen. Ich wunderte mich, was das wohl für ein Schuppen war.  
Ich wollte Bill fragen, doch als ich mich zu ihm wandte, war er verschwunden. Hektisch sah ich mich um und erspähte ihn, wie er auf der obersten Stufe direkt vor der Eingangstür stand und mich lächelnd beobachtete.  
„Kommst du?“, verstand ich seine Stimme trotz der Entfernung zwischen uns und beeilte mich diese zu überbrücken.  
Ich wusste nicht, was mich erwartete und war ein bisschen aufgeregt, als Bill mit Leichtigkeit die schwer aussehende Tür aufstieß, nach meiner Hand griff und mich mit sich hinein in den „Schwarzen Mond“ zog.  
Drückende Wärme brandete uns entgegen und wir kamen in eine Art Empfangsraum in dem sich diffuses Licht aus einer flackernden Leuchtröhre ausbreitete. Zwei Typen, die mich stark an Jimmy erinnerten, spielten Empfangsdame, würdigten Bill keines Blickes und taxierten mich eine Millisekunde lang mit ihren durchdringenden Türsteheraugen. Mich beschlich das leise Gefühl, dass Bill hier öfter verkehrte.  
Im Inneren des Clubs war es nicht wesentlich heller als draußen in der sternenlosen Nacht. Dunkle Neonröhren tauchten einen langen Gang in violettes Licht. Der „Schwarze Mond“ war ein Schwarzlicht-Club!  
Wir gingen stumm hintereinander her. Bill hatte den Blick stur geradeaus auf das Ende des Ganges gerichtet und ich ertappte mich dabei, wie ich die leise dudelnde Musik, die aus unsichtbaren Lautsprechern strömte, mitsummte.  
Unzählige Kabinen säumten den Flur auf seiner ganzen Länge. Einige waren frei und besaßen keine Ausstattung, andere zeigten sauber bezogene Matratzen. Doch die meisten Kabinen waren mit schweren schwarzen Vorhängen verschlossen die sich dennoch ruhig bewegten.  
Wir hatten das Ende des Ganges fast erreicht, als mein Blick wie magisch von einer offen stehenden Kabine angezogen wurde. Als ich auf gleicher Höhe wie der Eingang war, sah ich eine dunkelhaarige Frau die scheinbar gewaltsam von einem Mann im grauen Anzug gegen die Wand gedrückt wurde. Ich wollte Bill gerade darauf aufmerksam machen, als ich bemerkte, dass die Frau lustvoll stöhnte und die Hand des Mannes unter dem Rock ihres Bürokostüms verschwand. Sie drehte bereitwillig ihren Kopf zur Seite und seufzte erleichtert, als Fangzähne sich tief in ihre Haut bohrten und bereits vernarbtes Gewebe wieder aufriss.  
Meine Kinnlade klappte nach unten und ich lief ungebremst gegen Bills Rücken, weil er stehen geblieben war.  
„War das gerade-?“, begann ich ungläubig zu fragen und ein flaues Gefühl breitete sich in meiner Magengegend aus.  
„Die Tochter des Bürgermeisters?“, beendete Bill meinen Satz, drehte sich zu mir um und schob mich auf einen Barhocker. Ich hatte nicht einmal mitbekommen, dass wir einen Barbereich erreicht hatten. „Ja. Sie ist hier Stammgast.“  
„Was passiert hier?“, wollte ich wissen und er hielt mich an den Oberarmen und sah mir in die Augen.  
„Erinnerst du dich daran, als ich sagte, ich ernähre mich von Freiwilligen?“  
Die Frage war mir Erklärung genug. Doch gab es wirklich so viele seiner Art in Cincinnati, dass sich der Betreib eines solchen Etablissements lohnte? Ein Schauer lief mir über den Rücken. Unglaublich, dass die Bevölkerung davon keinerlei Notiz nahm. Von den „Freiwilligen“ natürlich abgesehen. Innerlich korrigierte ich mich selbst. Das „Schwarze Mond“ war ein Schwarzlicht-Club für Vamps die nicht töten wollten um zu überleben. Meine Beine wurden weich und ich war froh, dass ich schon saß. Adrian war hier bestimmt kein Mitglied.  
Ich nickte einmal angesichts Bills Frage und beobachtete wie drei junge Frauen in einer Kabine verschwanden. Bill umfasste mein Kinn, drehte meinen Kopf zurück und zwang mich ihn anzusehen.  
„Ich bin gleich wieder bei dir. Bleib einfach hier sitzen und rede mit Niemandem. Ich beeil mich.“  
Wieder nickte ich nur und Bill verschwand in der Kabine in der sich die Frauen bereits befanden.  
„Zum ersten Mal hier?“  
Ich zuckte zusammen und blickte hinter die Bar wo ein schnapsglaspolierender Mann mich musterte.  
„Ist das offensichtlich?“  
So viel zum Thema „Rede mit Niemandem“.  
„Oh ja“, nickte er lächelnd, stellte mir eines der Gläser vor die Nase und füllte es mit einer roten, klaren Flüssigkeit. „Hier, geht aufs Haus.“  
Ich musterte das Getränk auffällig und der Barkeeper lachte ein schallendes Lachen.  
„Keine Angst, dass nennt sich ‚Red Sun’ und ist nur Wodka mit Lebensmittelfarbe.“  
Ich war beruhigt, ließ es jedoch unangerührt und dachte an die Tochter des Bürgermeisters. Hatte sie es genossen? Sie sah so aus, als hätte sie es genossen. Kam sie immer wieder freiwillig hier her? Sie war jung, reich und konnte sich garantiert vor Verehren nicht retten, doch was trieb sie immer wieder hier her? Ich konnte es nicht verstehen. Mein Blick huschte zu den Kabinen. Ob noch mehr prominente Gesichter hinter den Vorhängen zu Gange waren? Nach dem Fuhrpark vor der Tür zu schließen, waren es einige.  
„Okay, hier bin ich“, schob sich plötzlich ein junger Vamp in mein Sichtfeld und zeigte seine unmenschlich spitzen Eckzähne. „Wie lauten deine beiden anderen Wünsche?“  
Ich schluckte und sah ihn an. Seine Augen waren genauso dunkel wie Bills. Hatte er wirklich Dread-Locks?  
„Entschuldigung?“, brachte ich mich dazu zu fragen.  
„Oh“, sagte er, nachdem seine Nase kurz gezuckt hatte und sein Lächeln wurde noch breiter. „Du bist vergeben. Das macht es noch interessanter.“  
Er machte Anstalten mein Gesicht zu berühren, hielt jedoch in der Bewegung inne und sah hinter mich. Sein Lächeln verschwand schlagartig und er taumelte zurück.  
„Sorry, ich wusste nicht, dass sie zu dir gehört.“  
Ich drehte mich um. Bill stand so dicht neben mir, dass ich mich wunderte, es nicht eher bemerkt zu haben. Sein Gesicht war eine ausdruckslose Maske. Nur seine Augen funkelten böse und hatten Dread-Lock fixiert. Als ich seinem Blick folgte war der junge Vamp jedoch bereits verschwunden.  
„Du hast dich wirklich beeilt“, sagte ich und beschloss das gerade geschehene unkommentiert zu lassen.  
„Ja, ich bin ein schneller Trinker.“  
Ich kicherte über diese Bemerkung und fühlte mich irgendwie beschwippst. Ich hatte den Wodka doch gar nicht angerührt. Seltsam.  
„Das sind die vielen Pheromone“, antwortete Bill auf meine ungestellte Frage und mir wurde leicht schwindelig. „Das bist du nicht gewohnt. Komm, wir gehen an die frische Luft.“  
Ich verstand was er sagte, aber es ergab irgendwie keinen Sinn. Fero- was? Und wieso vergraulte er meine neue Bekanntschaft? Er war gemein.  
Wir gingen den Weg zurück und vor der Kammer der Bürgermeistertochter blieb ich wie gebannt stehen.  
Während der Anzugträger wie festgeklebt an ihrem Hals haftete, fummelte sie wie besessen an seinem Hosenbund und schlang gierig ihre Beine um ihn, als seine Armanihose nach unten glitt. Mein Kopf legte sich schief, als ich beobachtete wie sein kleiner Freund in sie eindrang und er im selben Rhythmus trank und mit dem Unterleib zustieß. Ihre Augen waren genießerisch verdreht und bei jeder seiner Bewegungen wölbte sie sich ihm mehr entgegen. Ihre Hände waren in seinen kurzen Haaren verkrallt und sie stöhnte exstatisch, als er sie herumwirbelte und auf die Matzratze bettete.  
Bill trat neben mich und zog den schwarzen Vorhang zu, um die beiden vor beobachtenden Augen zu schützen. Er sah mich mit einem undeutbaren Blick an, während in der Kammer aufstöhnende Geräusche immer lauter wurden.  
Stillte Bill seinen Durst auch immer auf diese Art und Weise? Allein die Vorstellung, dass es im Bereich des Möglichen lag, dass seine Lippen die Lippen der Freiwilligen berührten fand ich gerade gar nicht witzig. Das würde meine morgige Frage sein. Gaben die Menschen freiwillig ihr Blut, nur um der körperlichen Lust zu frönen? Oder kamen sie nur immer wieder hier her um in einer kleinen, stickigen Kammer DEN Kick zu erleben? Das hatte ich mir alles irgendwie anders vorgestellt. Die Liste der aufkommenden Fragen nahm einfach kein Ende.  
„Du brauchst frische Luft“, sagte Bill zu mir und führte mich an der Hand nach draußen.  
Dort fühlte ich mich, als müsste ich mich übergeben, doch nach ein paar Atemzügen Frischluft ging es mir wieder besser. Zu viele Vamp-Hormone auf einmal. Das „Schwarze Mond“ war voll davon. Sie konnten einem Gefühle unbeschreiblicher Wollust und Sündenbereitschaft bescheren, doch wenn die Luft voll davon, und man noch nicht daran gewöhnt war, konnte einem ziemlich schnell übel werden. So war es mir gerade ergangen. Eine Überdosis sozusagen. Ich fragte mich, ob Bill stolz sein würde, dass ich mir das alles gemerkt hatte.  
Doch jetzt wollte ich erst einmal nach Hause und schlafen. Ich fühlte mich ausgelaugt und hoffte auf einen ruhigen Heimweg.

~

„Ich nehme die Treppe“, informierte ich Bill und war froh meine Gedanken im Treppenhaus ein wenig sammeln zu können, ohne dass er mich dabei beobachtete.  
Er hatte meine Wohnungstür wie immer bereits für mich geöffnet und mein Weg führte mich wie so oft zuallererst in die Küche. Ich wollte mir etwas zu Trinken machen, doch entschied mich dagegen, als ein Lufthauch meine Haare zum Wehen brachte.  
„Bedeutet Blut gleich Sex?“, fragte ich ohne weitere Umschweife. Ich wollte es wissen.  
„Nein“, antwortete eine Stimme nah hinter mir und mein Blut gefror zu Eis. „Nicht zwangsläufig, aber bei mir immer.“  
Die Härchen in meinem Nacken stellten sich auf, als ich herumwirbelte und Adrians Antlitz mir entgegengrinste.  
„Buh!“, erschreckte er mich gespielt und keine Sekunde später flog ich quer durch den Raum und landete in meiner Schrankwand.  
Splitterndes Glas schnitt in meine Haut und ich fiel so heftig zu Boden, dass mir für einen Moment die Luft wegblieb. Etwas heißes floss meinen Hinterkopf hinab und Sterne funkelten vor meinen Augen.  
„Freust du dich, mich zu sehen, Liebes?“  
Er war über mir, grinste immer noch sein strahlendes Grinsen, griff einhändig nach meinem Hals und stemmte mich in die Höhe.  
Ich war so gut wie tot.

~ Ende des 7. Kapitels ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na, DAS ist doch mal ein anständiger Kliffhänger, oder?


	9. ACHT

Ich keuchte auf, als der Schmerz in meinem Hinterkopf explodierte. Dieses Arschloch hatte mich mit voller Wucht gegen die Wand geschlagen und zerdrückte gerade meinen Kehlkopf. Meine Beine baumelten hilflos in der Luft und meine Finger krallten sich in die schier unverwundbare Haut seiner nackten Unterarme.   
Ich bekam keine Luft mehr.  
Als mir schwarz vor Augen wurde, unternahm ich einen verzweifelten Versuch ihn in die Weichteile zu treten, doch er fand es witzig, lachte heimtückisch und warf mich mit Leichtigkeit in die Mitte des Raumes. Ich prallte so hart auf meinen Wohnzimmertisch, dass er unter mir nachgab und sich das splitternde Holz schmerzhaft in meinen Rücken bohrte.   
Ich schnappte nach Luft und war dankbar für jeden Atemzug den ich noch einmal nehmen durfte.   
„Bill“, keuchte ich und erschrak über meine gebrochene, raue Stimme.   
Adrian schien meine Angst zu genießen, denn er schritt betont lässig immer näher und schien einen Heidenspaß zu haben. Er sah gut aus, mit seinem Coverlächeln und den Händen in den Gesäßtaschen seiner zerrissenen Jeans. Ich verabscheute ihn.  
„Tut mir Leid, Sweetheart“, ließ er mich mit seinem aufgesetzten Akzent wissen und sein Tonfall ließ annehmen, dass er das genaue Gegenteil meinte. „Er kann dir leider nicht zu Hilfe eilen, denn er hat gerade seine eigenen Probleme.“  
Just in dem Moment erklang ein Heulen auf der Straße, dass mir durch Mark und Bein ging. Was zum Kuckuck war das? Ein Zweites schloss sich dem Ersten an und als ich ein Drittes hörte, versuchte ich die Geräusche zu verdrängen.  
Adrian hatte mich fast erreicht und ich kroch auf dem Rücken liegend von ihm weg. Ich würde meine kleine Holzkiste darauf verwetten, dass ich mindestens eine gebrochene Rippe hatte. Autsch.  
„Was hast du jetzt vor?“, wollte er wissen und folgte meiner Kriechrichtung mit seinem wölfischen Blick. „Willst du dir eine Waffe holen? Warte, ich helf dir.“  
Ich staunte nicht schlecht, als er in Vamp-Geschwindigkeit in meine Küche flitzte und sich mit einem Filetiermesser in der Hand wieder über mich beugte.  
„Hier, versuchs damit!“  
Er drückte es mir in die Hand und zog mich an den Haaren auf die Beine. Ich schrie und er schlug mir ins Gesicht, sodass ich wieder zu Boden stürzte und augenblicklich fühlte, wie meine Wange anschwoll.  
„Nicht doch, du weckst noch die Nachbarn, Honey!“  
Ich kämpfte mich von allein auf die Beine und hielt das Messer beschützend vor mich. Meine Haare hingen mir in wilden Strähnen im Gesicht und meine Hände zitterten.  
„Ja“, schien Adrian sich zu freuen und breitete die Arme aus. „Das ist mein Mädchen. Na los, lass uns ein bisschen spielen.“  
Er klatschte in die Hände und wir umkreisten uns. Er nahm seine berühmte Lauerstellung ein und seine markanten Augen mit dem dunklen Ring wurden Schwarz. Er zog seine Oberlippe zurück und entblößte seine Zähne.  
Adrian vollführte immer wieder Scheinangriffe und amüsierte sich köstlich, als ich zusammenschrak und bei jedem Angriff weiter zurück wich.  
„Liebes, so macht das keinen Spaß“, sagte er irgendwann und ließ unzufrieden die Arme hängen. „Komm, ich zeigs dir.“  
Er kam auf mich zu, umfasste meine Hände mit seinen und zeigte mit der spitze des Messers auf verschiedene Stellen seines Körpers.  
„Du musst mich angreifen. Welche Stelle gefällt dir? Der Hals, der Bauch, oder gleich das Herz?“  
Panisch versuchte ich mich seinem Griff zu entziehen und sah ihn mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen an, als er wortlos das Messer bis zum Anschlag in seine Brust rammte. Ich schrie auf und er hielt immer noch meine Hände fest umschlossen. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen und ich nahm zutiefst entsetzt wahr, dass sich die aufgerissene Haut seiner Brust bereits wieder schloss und um den Stahl herum heilte, als wäre es ein Teil seines Körpers.  
„Und es tat nicht einmal weh“, sagte er ungerührt und unterstrich seine Aussage, indem er den Schaft um hundertachtzig Grad drehte und die Wunde erneut aufriss. Das schmatzende Geräusch würde mich ewig in meinem Träumen jagen. Die Frage war nur, ob ich jemals wieder träumen würde.  
„Was willst du?“, heulte ich los und er entließ mich endlich aus seinem unbeugsamen Griff.  
Teilnahmslos zog er das Messer aus seiner Brust und die eigentlich tödliche Wunde schloss sich fast augenblicklich. Geronnenes Blut klebte an seiner Haut und an seinem aufgerissenen Shirt.  
„Keine Angst, meine Hübsche“, sagte er ruhig und ging zwei Schritte zurück. „Heute bin ich nur gekommen um mich in Erinnerung zu rufen und ein bisschen von dir zu kosten.“   
Mit zwei Fingern deutete er mir, wie viel „ein bisschen“ für ihn bedeutete.  
Sollte mich das tatsächlich erleichtern?   
Es war mir egal, denn ich sah meine Chance gekommen, als er mir den Rücken zuwandte. Ich hastete zur Tür und war schon fast im Treppenhaus, als er mich an den Haaren packte und mich zurück in meine Wohnung schleuderte. Ich schlidderte über den, mit Trümmern meiner Einrichtung übersäten, Boden und kam unweit meiner Couch zum Liegen.   
Ich beobachtete wie Adrian ein Haarbüschel von mir in den Händen hielt und daran roch.  
„Oh ja“, laberte er und ließ es fallen. „Das wird ein Genuss. Ich kann gar nicht verstehen, was ihr Weiber immer an Bill findet. Er will euch doch nie das geben, was ich euch geben kann. Aber das wirst du ja gleich hautnah erleben. Ich bin gespannt wie du hinterher darüber denkst, mein Liebling.“  
Er stürzte sich auf mich und drückte seine Lippen hart gegen meine. Ich protestierte und schlug wie wild mit beiden Händen nach ihm, doch er griff nur nach meinen Handgelenken und positionierte sie rechts und links neben meinem Kopf. Seine Zunge forderte begierig Einlass, doch ich war nicht bereit ihm diesen zu gewähren. Im richtigen Moment schoss mein Kopf nach oben und ich gab ihm eine heftige Kopfnuss die mir vermutlich mehr weh tat als ihm.  
Und doch wirkte er überrumpelt und richtete sich auf. Ungläubig betastete er seine Stirn. Dann lächelte er und seine abnormen Augen wurden zu Eis. Weil er auf mir saß spürte ich deutlich, wie sehr ihn meine Gegenwehr erregte. Das war echt mies.  
„Na also“, sagte er wie zu einem Hund den er beigebracht hatte Platz zu machen. „Geht doch. Doch jetzt muss ich dich dafür bestrafen.“  
Der Schlag mit seiner flachen Hand traf mich unvermittelt und warf meinen Kopf zur Seite. Mein Mund füllte sich mit Blut und mein Kopf tat weh. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich kurz das Bewusstsein verloren hatte, doch als ich meinen Kopf zurückdrehte, war seine Hand bereits an meinem Hals und er leckte genüsslich das Blut aus den offenen Wunden die das zersplitterte Glas in meinem Gesicht hinterlassen hatte.  
„Köstlich“, hauchte er mir ins Ohr und seine Hand fuhr langsam meine Seite hinab. Sein Akzent war plötzlich wie weggeblasen.  
Mein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, als seine Hand die Innenseite meines Oberschenkels fand und meiner Mitte gefährlich nahe kam.  
„Jetzt wollen wir mal zur Sache kommen, was?“  
Ich zerrte an seinen Haaren und er schlug meine Hand so hart auf den hölzernen Boden, dass mein Handgelenk brach. Ich schrie vor Schmerz, doch er hielt mir den Mund zu und der Schrei starb in einem erstickenden Röcheln.   
Er fummelte einhändig an seinem Gürtel herum und mir kam bittere Galle hoch.  
Ein Traum, dass konnte nur ein Alptraum sein. Ich würde gleich aufwachen und mich beschweren, dass meine Schicht im Diner gleich anfangen und ich wieder einmal zu spät dort erscheinen würde. Das konnte doch alles nicht real sein.  
Mit meiner gesunden Hand bekam ich einen Glassplitter zu packen und rammte ihn Adrian mit voller Wucht in die Halsschlagader. Ich schnitt mir die Handfläche auf, doch er blutete kaum und zog den Fremdkörper nur genervt aus seinem Hals. Er drehte mich umständlich um bis ich auf dem Bauch lag.   
„Kein Problem“, flüsterte er und seine Stimme troff vor Erregung. „Es geht auch von hinten.“  
Mein Körper war ein einziges Füllhorn an Schmerz. Ich wollte sterben, als er meine Hände über mir fixierte und der Stoff meiner Hose mit einem Reißen nachgab. Ob er ein Einsehen mit mir hatte und mich wenigstens vorher bewusstlos schlug?  
„Und jetzt“, meinte er, strich mein Haar beiseite und drückte mit der anderen Hand meine Schenkel auseinander. „Werde ich dir zeigen wie es sich anfühlt, wenn man es einmal so richtig besorgt bekommt.“  
Seine steife Männlichkeit streifte meine Schenkel, sein Mund öffnete sich und er beugte sich nah über meinen Hals. Gleichzeitig berührte er mich zwischen den Beinen, riss meinen Slip so sehr zur Seite, dass er mir ins Fleisch schnitt und schob mit zwei Fingern meine Schamlippen auseinander um sich besseren Einlass zu verschaffen.   
Das wars, ich war erledigt. Ich konnte nur noch Schluchzen.  
„Du bist ja ganz trocken“, stellte er unbefriedigt fest. „Willst du ihn etwa vorher anfassen?“  
„Nein“, weinte ich und Tränen verschleierten meine Sicht, als er mich wieder auf den Rücken drehte und nach meiner blutverschmierten Hand griff. Er leckte mir das Blut von den Fingern und machte Anstalten meine Hand in seine Hose zu führen.   
Gegen seine Vampir-Stärke hatte ich nicht den Hauch einer Chance. „Das darfst du nicht! Ich habe mich nicht für dich entschieden! ICH HABE MICH NICHT FÜR DICH ENTSCHIEDEN!“  
Ich hatte festgestellt, dass er keinen Eigengeruch besaß den ich wahrnahm. Für mich war er geruchlos. Auch der junge Vamp im „Schwarzen Mond“ hatte nach Nichts gerochen. Für mich gab es nur verbrannte Erde, dunklen Rauch und Asche. Ich HATTE mich für Bill entschieden.   
Ich traute meiner Wahrnehmung kaum, als er mich tatsächlich losließ und sich damit zufrieden gab, meine Wange zu streicheln.  
„Da hast du Recht“, sinnierte er und ich wagte wieder zu hoffen. „Ich sollte mich erst um ihn kümmern. Und dann komm ich zurück und widme mich ganz dir. Wenn er nicht mehr ist, wirst du vor mir knien und darum betteln, dass ich dich hart ran nehme. Ich krieg dich schon noch, denn ich will dich.“  
Er stand auf und zog mich mit sich. Ich ließ es über mich ergehen, dass er mich an sich zog und erneut meine Lippen mit seinen verschloss. Es folgte ein Lufthauch und er war verschwunden.  
Ich war am Leben. Ich war verletzt und beinahe vergewaltigt worden, aber ich war am Leben.   
Das schöne Gefühl der Erleichterung durchflutete mich, als ich zitternd in die Knie ging, die Besinnungslosigkeit von mir Besitz ergriff und ich mit einem dumpfen Aufprall in die Scherben auf dem Boden fiel.

~ Ende des 8. Kapitels ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich geh und such mir ein Erdloch in welches ich mich verkriechen kann...


	10. NEUN

In einem Meer von Schmerzen kam ich wieder zu mir.  
Vom Hinterkopf zog sich ein hundsgemeiner Schmerz den Nacken herunter bis in den Rücken. Ich tastete vorsichtig nach der schmerzenden Stelle und zog meine Finger blutig zurück.  
Dann dämmerte es mir. Ich richtete mich schnell auf. Zu schnell. Ich keuchte, als es in meinem Kopf zu hämmern anfing und sich alles um mich drehte. Meine Brust tat höllisch weh und ich konnte kaum schmerzfrei atmen. Ja, definitiv gebrochene Rippen.  
Da das Adrenalin in meinem Körper abgebaut war, nahm ich den Schmerz nun überdeutlich wahr. Die kleinen Schnittverletzungen waren nicht das Problem, doch mein Kopf brachte mich beinahe um, von meinem Handgelenk ganz zu schweigen.  
Ich richtete mich auf, diesmal mit aller Vorsicht und kroch zu meiner Couch, wo ich mich anlehnen konnte. Bereits diese kurze Anstrengung hatte meine ganze Kraft beansprucht und ich lehnte schwer atmend an der Sitzgelegenheit. Ich betastete mit meiner gesunden Hand meinen zerschundenen Körper und kam zu der Einsicht, dass es vielleicht doch gar nicht so schlimm war, wie ich erst dachte.  
Meine Hand fuhr über einen großen Glassplitter der tief in meiner Wade steckte und ich versuchte ihn herauszuziehen. Erfolglos. Alles was ich erreichte, waren noch mehr Schmerzen. Okay, vielleicht war es doch so schlimm wie ich dachte.  
Ich war mit meinen Kräften am Ende, schloss die Augen und döste weg.  
Die Zeit floss dahin wie eine zähe Flüssigkeit. Das einzige Geräusch war das konstante Ticken meines Weckers, welches sich in mein Bewusstsein hämmerte. Ich wusste nicht, ob Sekunden, Minuten oder Stunden vergangen waren. Doch es war mir egal, als sanfte Hände mein Gesicht berührten und leise flüsternde Worte zu mir sagten. Ich konnte nicht antworten, war zu schwach um meine Augen zu öffnen. Doch ich hatte keine Angst, als sich Arme unter meine Kniebeugen und hinter meinen Rücken schoben und mich vorsichtig hochhoben, denn mein Geruchssinn funktionierte noch einwandfrei.  
Ich biss die Zähne zusammen, als ein stechender Schmerz durch mich hindurchjagte und mich zum Zittern brachte. Glas knirschte und ich kuschelte mich nah an Bills Oberkörper. Dann fühlte es sich an, als würde ich in ein tiefes Loch fallen, und ich beschloss, dass es besser war das Bewusstsein zu verlieren, als sich übergeben zu müssen.

~

Als ich erwachte war es Tag und schwerer Regen prasselte gegen ein Fenster. Ich starrte an eine Zimmerdecke die mir nicht bekannt vorkam, also drehte ich meinen Kopf auf die Seite und erschrak beinahe zu Tode, als Lisa, die auf einem Stuhl neben mir gesessen hatte, in die Höhe sprang und überschwänglich anfing auf mich einzureden.  
„Rey-Rey! Endlich bist du wach! Langsam hab ich angefangen mir ernsthaft Sorgen zu machen. Wie geht es dir? Brauchst du irgendwas? Keine Sorge, du bist im Krankenhaus. Hast du Schmerzen?“  
Schmerzen? Oh ja, das konnte man wohl sagen.  
Ich sah auf meinen Arm hinab und entdeckte eine Transfusionsnadel auf meinem Handrücken.  
Na super, ich hasste Nadeln. Außer, wenn es um Tätowiernadeln ging, aber das war eine andere Geschichte.  
Wenn jetzt ein Schmerzmittel in meine Blutbahn gepumpt wurde, war es auf alle Fälle nicht ausreichend. Ich sah zu dem Beutel der die Transfusionsflüssigkeit enthielt und neben meinem Bett stand. Er war noch so gut wie voll. Hm, vielleicht hatte es noch nicht angefangen zu wirken.  
„Was-?“  
„Was passiert ist?“, kam Lisa mir zuvor und ich nickte nur. Natürlich wusste ich ganz genau was passiert war – als ob ich das jemals vergessen würde – mich interessierte jedoch ihre Version der Geschichte. „Du wurdest überfallen. In deiner Wohnung. Seltsamerweise wurde nichts gestohlen, aber deine Einrichtung sieht aus, als hätte ein tasmanischer Teufel in deinem Wohnbereich gewütet. Sei froh, dass du mit dem Leben davon gekommen bist.“  
Ja, das war ich.  
„Moment mal. Du warst in meiner Wohnung?“  
Lisa hievte eine meiner Reisetaschen auf die weiße Bettdecke und ich zuckte zusammen, als sie die Stelle streifte, wo der Glassplitter mich verletzt hatte.  
„Ich hab dir ein paar Sachen mitgebracht. Du wirst wohl ein paar Tage hier bleiben.“  
„Wie bist du-?“  
„Wie ich in deine Wohnung gekommen bin?“ Ich widerstand dem Drang ihren Kopf gegen das Metallgestell des Krankenbettes zu schlagen, weil sie mich schon wieder unterbrochen hatte. „Ich sag dir, es war nicht einfach dem alten Drachen den Schlüssel abzuluchsen, aber als Jimmy ihr vor Augen führte, was er mit ihrer Milz anstellen würde, konnte sie gar nicht schnell genug den Zweitschlüssel zum Vorschein bringen.“  
„Jimmy?“, konnte ich noch fragen, als wie auf ein Stichwort die Tür aufging, Jimmy zwei Pappbecher herein balancierte und die Tür wieder mit dem Ellbogen schloss.  
„Rey-Rey!“, freute er sich zu sehen, dass ich wach war. „Na super. Jetzt muss ich noch einen Kaffee an der Stationsschwester vorbeischmuggeln.“  
Ich brachte ein Zombie-Lächeln zustande.  
„Lass mal, ich bin versorgt“, ließ ich ihn wissen, hob meinen Arm und der Transfusionsschlauch baumelte vor meiner Nase hin und her.  
Jimmy übergab Lisa die Heißgetränke, griff nach einem zweiten Stuhl, zog ihn neben Lisa und setzte sich.  
„Du siehst furchtbar aus“, brummte er ohne große Umschweife und Lisa boxte ihn in die Seite.  
Ja, Jimmy war noch nie ein Freund schmeichelnder Worte gewesen. Bamm! Die Wahrheit direkt ins Gesicht. Wenn ich nur halb so schlimm aussah, wie ich mich fühlte, dann war es wie er sagte: furchtbar.  
„Mach dir keine Gedanken, Rey-Rey“, beruhigte er mich und tätschelte unbeholfen meinen eingegipsten Unterarm. „Lisa übernimmt deine Schichten. Werd du erst mal wieder ganz gesund. Hast du den Täter sehen können?“  
„Nein!“, sagte ich schnell und schüttelte den Kopf, wünschte mir jedoch augenblicklich ich hätte es nicht getan, da ein bis dahin dumpfer Schmerz anfing zu pochen. „Ich konnte nichts erkennen.“  
„Wie ist er überhaupt rein gekommen? Das Schloss war in Ordnung. Das muss wirklich einer vom Fach gewesen sein“, sinnierte Lisa in einer eins a Sherlock Holmes-Pose und strich sich nachdenklich übers Kinn. „Wer war es eigentlich der dich hierher gebracht hat? Die Schwestern haben gesagt, irgend so ein Typ hat dich auf Händen tragend in die Notaufnahme geschafft.“  
„Ich“, begann ich zögerlich und sah in zwei Gesichter die mich aufmerksam musterten. „Kann mich an Nichts erinnern“, log ich schließlich und Jimmy meinte, dass es wohl an der Gehirnerschütterung liegen müsse.  
„Vielleicht war es ja der Täter selber“, schlussfolgerte Lisa und hielt sich entsetzt die Hand vor den Mund. „Die müssen der Polizei eine Täterbeschreibung zukommen lassen.“  
„Oh, nein, nein!“, rief ich und tat so, als hätte ich einen Geistesblitz, während mich Jimmy unverhohlen musterte und Lisa eine Augenbraue in die Höhe zucken ließ. „Jetzt fällt es mir wieder ein. Ich hab mich auf die Straße gerettet und ein Passant hat mich gefunden. Ja genau, so war’s.“  
Gut, von meiner Theaterkarriere verabschiedete ich mich in dem Moment, als meine Besucher sich eindeutige Blicke zuwarfen. Jimmy war der Erste der sich erhob.  
“Dann lassen wir dich mal allein. Kommst du, Lisa?“  
„Äh ja“, meinte Lisa und stand so schnell auf, dass der Stuhl beinahe umfiel. „Du brauchst jetzt viel Ruhe. Erhol dich und mach dir keine Gedanken, ich gieße deine Pflanzen und füttere deinen Fisch.“  
„Ich hab keinen Fisch“, sagte ich verwundert, doch Lisa wollte mich gar nicht hören. Ich zweifelte ernsthaft an ihrer Zurechnungsfähigkeit.  
„Wir schmuggeln dir morgen ein Paar Donuts und einen Hotdog mit rein. Das Krankenhausessen soll ja ungenießbar sein.“  
Jimmy packte Lisa ungeduldig an den Schultern und zog sie mit sich zur Tür. Sie kämpfte dagegen an, weil sie mir unbedingt noch sagen wollte, dass es bei Dunkin Donuts eine Aktion gab und man somit leicht drei Dollar sparen konnte.  
Sie winkte zum Abschied und ich verzog den Mund zu einem weiteren Zombie-Lächeln. Jimmy zwinkerte mir zu und schloss hinter sich die Tür.  
Küsschen, Küsschen, dachte ich und kicherte in mich hinein.  
Leise seufzend sah ich mich im Raum um. Ein Einzelzimmer, kein Fernseher. Zeitschriften? Fehlanzeige. Nur steriles, kahles Weiß.  
Mein Blick wanderte zum Fenster. Es regnete noch immer in Strömen. Irgendwie hatte das etwas Beruhigendes. Ich beobachtete wie die Regentropfen an der Fensterscheibe abperlten. Als mir das zu langweilig wurde, ging ich dazu über zuzusehen wie die Transfusionsflüssigkeit immer weniger wurde. Schließlich gähnte ich und reckte mich so gut es ging. Mein Blick wanderte zur Tür und ich zuckte zusammen, als Bill mit am Körper herabhängenden Armen mitten im Raum stand und mich mit ausdruckslosen Augen ansah. Ich war heute so oft zusammengezuckt, dass es an meinen Nerven zu zehren begann. Ich bemerkte, dass er schrecklich traurig aussah. Und das zerriss mir fast das Herz. Aus irgendeinem Grund konnte ich es nicht ertragen ihn so zu sehn. Er hatte einfach nicht das Recht so unglücklich dreinzublicken.  
„Wie geht’s dir?“, wollte ich wissen und richtete mich auf.  
„Wie’s mir geht?“, fragte er ungläubig und seine Stimme wirkte geisterhaft. „Du bist unglaublich. Du wärst um ein Haar Vampirfutter gewesen und du fragst ernsthaft wie es mir geht?“  
Ich blinzelte, sah kurz nach links und rechts, dann wieder zu ihm zurück und nickte langsam.  
„Ja“, bestätigte ich. „Ich habe diese fürchterlichen Geräusche gehört und mir Sorgen um dich gemacht. Was ist denn passiert?“  
Übergangslos saß er auf der Bettkante und hatte seine Stirn gegen meine gelegt, hielt meine Wange mit seiner Hand.  
„Du brauchst dir um mich keine Sorgen zu machen, hörst du?“  
Ich schluckte.  
„Adrian ist jetzt hinter dir her“, informierte ich ihn und mich beschlich Verwirrung, die die Grenze zur Besorgnis stürmte. Der Verrückte wechselte seine Zielobjekte ja wie andere Leute ihre Unterwäsche. „Er will dich aus dem Weg räumen bevor-“  
„Ist schon gut“, sagte Bill und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Ich war dankbar, dass ich den Satz nicht zu Ende sprechen musste. „Ich komme ihm einfach zuvor. Dann hat das alles ein Ende.“  
Alles? Nein, ich wollte nicht, dass wirklich alles endete.  
„Sagst du mir was passiert ist?“, wollte ich wissen.  
„Er hat mir drei ausgewachsene Werwölfe zur Begrüßung geschickt“, sagte er ohne zu zögern und in einem Plauderton, als wäre es alltäglich. Mein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus und schlug dann stolpernd weiter. Werwölfe? „Es hat eine Weile gedauert, bis ich mit ihnen fertig war. Als ich in deiner Wohnung war, war Adrian bereits verschwunden. Und er hat dich wirklich nicht gebissen?“  
Er hatte es ungläubig gefragt und mir wurde übel. Ich hatte wirklich mehr Glück als Verstand gehabt. Ich lehnte mich gegen Bills Oberkörper und er legte seine Arme zögernd um mich. Mehr körperliche Nähe durfte ich von ihm wohl nicht erhoffen.  
„Nein“, sagte ich nur. Zu mehr war ich nicht fähig.  
„Er hat die Stadt verlassen“, erzählte Bill und ich spürte wie erleichtert er war, doch auf meiner Liste der ungeklärten Fragen kam eine weitere hinzu. Das ergab alles keinen richtigen Sinn. Wollte uns Adrian in einem unerklärlichen Anflug von Großzügigkeit Zeit lassen unsere Wunden zu lecken, bevor es zum großen Showdown kam? Unvorstellbar.  
Geistig abwesend nestelte ich an einem Knopf von Bills Lederjacke herum und ließ einen kleinen Seufzer hören.  
„Du bist so sexy.“  
Er packte mich an den Schultern und hielt mich auf Armlänge von sich.  
„Entschuldigung?“  
Ich sah ihn mit meinen großen blauen Augen an, blinzelte.  
„Was denn?“  
„Was hast du gerade gesagt?“  
„Ich habe gar nichts gesagt.“  
Ich HATTE nichts gesagt… oder? Ich meine... ich war doch noch im Vollbesitz meiner geistigen Fähigkeiten und konnte kontrollieren, ob ich etwas nur dachte oder wirklich laut aussprach. Oder? … ODER?  
Oh. Mein. Gott.  
Ich hatte es ausgesprochen. Er hatte es tatsächlich fertig gebracht in wenigen Tagen mein Gehirn zu Mus zu machen.  
Unvermittelt ließ er mich los und stand auf. Ich wollte schreien. Er sah mich schon wieder so traurig an.  
„Ich komme dich morgen wieder besuchen. Schlaf gut.“  
Und puff, schon war er ohne ein weiteres Wort und ohne irgendein Anzeichen, dass er je hier gewesen war, verschwunden.  
Fehlte nur noch der Feenstaub, dachte ich verbittert und ließ mich in ein hartes Kissen sinken. Es lebe der Komfort.  
Kurz bevor ich einschlief und von dunklen Augen träumte, machte ich mir eine geistige Notiz.  
Memo an mich selbst: Nie wieder eindeutige Komplimente machen.  
Ich nahm aber auch jedes verdammte Fettnäpfchen mit.

~

Bill hatte Wort gehalten. Er war mich am nächsten Tag wieder besuchen gekommen, und auch an den darauf folgenden Tagen, doch stimmte dies mich eher traurig. Er verhielt sich kalt und zurückweisend, und blieb immer in einer Ecke des Raumes stehen, ließ genug Abstand zwischen uns, dass ich nicht einmal mehr seinen Geruch wahrnehmen konnte. Er hatte sogar aufgehört mir die obligatorische Frage des Tages zu stellen. Er stand einfach nur da, sah zum Anbeißen gut aus – haha, Wortwitz – und sah mich an, als würde er die ganze Zeit einen inneren Kampf austragen.  
Ich zog eine Schnute und blickte aus dem Fenster. Regen klopfte laut dagegen, als hätte jemand einen Eimer Wasser gegen die Scheibe geschüttet.  
Ja, ich schmollte, denn ich verstand Bills Verhalten nicht.  
Meine Güte. Es war ja nicht so, dass ich ihm meine unsterbliche Liebe gestanden hatte und auf Knien anflehte mich zu seiner Gefährtin zu machen – nicht, dass es jemals so weit kommen würde. Es war nur eine objektive Meinung die mir aus Versehen rausgerutscht war. Er hatte absolut keinen Grund so zu reagieren.  
Ich seufzte. War wohl wieder so eine Vamp-Sache.  
Die Stunden vergingen, ohne dass er auch nur einen Laut von sich gegeben hatte und genauso lautlos verschwand er auch. Bill war gleichermaßen ein Dickkopf wie ich.

~

Eine Woche nach meiner Einlieferung, wurde ich entlassen. Der Bruch am Handgelenk würde noch eine Weile brauchen, ehe er verheilt war, und auch zwei Rippen waren noch angeknackst, aber die kleineren Schnittwunden waren so gut wie verheilt und ich durfte wieder nach Hause.  
In Tom’s Diner brauchte ich nicht mehr zu erscheinen. Mary hatte mir gekündigt, als sie von meiner Krankschreibung erfuhr und forderte mein Arbeitsoutfit gewaschen und gebügelt zurück. Man könnte meinen, dass Krankheit kein Kündigungsgrund sei, doch ich wollte mich einfach nicht mit ihr streiten. Sollte die Schlange doch an ihrem eigenen Gift sterben. Insgeheim war ich froh über die Kündigung. Jetzt musste ich mir zwar einen neuen Nebenverdienst suchen, aber immer eins nach dem anderen. Erst einmal die Ausgeburten der Hölle – also Adrian, bevor hier falsche Mutmaßungen entstehen - zur Strecke bringen, dann über einen Job nachdenken. Schade, dass ich „Buffy – the Vampire Slayer“ nie gesehen hatte.

Es war Sonntag und ich trug bequeme Jeans, ein weites T-Shirt, rote Convers, und war mit einem Plüsch-Löwen in der gesunden Hand auf dem Weg in eine Gegend von Cincinnati wo die besser verdienenden Bürger wohnten. Der Bus mit der Nummer H/S 601 in dem ich saß, fuhr vorbei an Grundstücken mit sauber gestutzten Hecken, gemähten Rasen, altgriechischen Statuen im Garten und mit einem Fuhrpark in der Einfahrt, dass ich nur mit den Ohren wackeln konnte.  
Von meiner Haltestelle aus musste ich nur einmal die Straße überqueren und hatte mein Ziel erreicht. Ich war aufgeregt, wie jedes Mal, als ich die Einfahrt entlang lief und meine Kleidung glatt strich. Die Gardinen der Nachbarshäuser wackelten verräterisch. Ein Wunder, dass noch niemand die Polizei gerufen hatte.  
Ich umklammerte den rosa Plüsch-Löwen, strich mir eine Locke aus dem Gesicht und klingelte. Die Sekunden zogen sich in die Länge und eine Frau mittleren Alters öffnete die Tür. Ich wusste sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte, als sie mich verwirrt ansah.  
„Ms. Morgan?“, fragte die mexikanische Haushaltshilfe Gracey. „Was machen Sie denn hier?“  
„Ich“, machte ich einen Versuch meine Fassung wiederzuerlangen. Was für eine überflüssige Frage war das denn bitteschön? „Ich wollte meine Tochter besuchen.“  
Ich hielt den Löwen in die Höhe.  
„Tut mir Leid. Sie ist nicht da.“  
„Nicht da?“, überschlug sich meine Stimme fast. „Und wann wollten mir die Hansons das mitteilen?“  
„Wir haben ihrer Vermieterin eine Nachricht hinterlassen, weil Sie nicht erreichbar waren. Sie wollte sie umgehend weiterleiten.“ Mein Augenlid begann unkontrolliert zu Zucken. „Wissen Sie, heute ist doch der große Ausflug mit dem ganzen Kindergarten. Die Kleine hat sich schon so lange darauf gefreut.“  
Ja, Salz in die Wunde und dann richtig tief rein reiben. In meinen Gedanken schmiedete ich Mordpläne. Würde es wie ein Unfall aussehen, wenn die Wilson mit gebrochenem Genick im Treppenhaus liegen würde? Hm, nicht wenn sie ein Fleischerbeil im Rücken hatte.  
„Okay“, beruhigte ich mich und sagte mir, dass es nicht die Schuld der Pflegefamilie war. Trotzdem zog ich das Wort in die Länge bis es fünf Silben hatte. Mein Tag war im Eimer. „Wann ist der Ausweichtermin?“  
Gracey trat unbehaglich von einem Bein aufs andere. Sie schien sich nicht wohl in ihrer Haut zu fühlen.  
„Der war gestern“, sagte sie schließlich und ich überlegte mir, ob es auffallen würde, wenn die Wohnung der Natter in Flammen aufgehen würde.  
Stumm drückte ich Gracey den Löwen in die Hand und biss mir auf die Unterlippe. Nur nicht die Nerven verlieren.  
„Würden Sie Aaliyah sagen, dass ich da war, und ihr den Löwen geben? Es war ein Missverständnis. Ich hab die Nachricht nicht bekommen.“  
Ob sie traurig gewesen war, dass ihre „Tante“ Rey-Rey nicht gekommen war um mit ihr auf den Spielplatz, und anschließend ein Eis essen zu gehen? Ich versuchte nicht daran zu denken, nuschelte ein „Wiedersehen“ und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt um schnellstmöglich das Weite zu suchen. Rückläufig betrachtet, hätte es mich vermutlich wundern müssen, dass der dunkle Cadillac nicht in der Einfahrt stand.  
Ich rannte förmlich an der Haltestellte vorbei und joggte bis zur Übernächsten. Die Schmerzen in der Brust bemerkte ich gar nicht, doch ich schwitzte so sehr, dass die Haut unter dem Gips anfing unangenehm zu kribbeln. Es wunderte mich nicht, dass ich unweit neben der Haltestelle Bill erspähte, der auf mich zu warten schien. Er trug eine schwarzgetönte Sonnenbrille und trotz starken Windes wehten sein Haar und seine Jacke nur leicht. Sein Ausdruck verriet, dass er wusste, was mir gerade widerfahren war.  
Ich ließ mich neben ihn ins Gras fallen und beobachtete, wie die Sonne sich durch die Wolken kämpfte. Ich schloss die Augen, als sie es geschafft hatte und ihre Strahlen mein, sowieso schon erhitztes, Gesicht wärmten.  
„Ich hasse diese Frau“, sagte ich leise und öffnete die Augen, als sich ein Schatten über mein Gesicht legte und Bill auf mich hinab sah.  
„Soll ich sie für dich töten?“, fragte er tonlos und ich richtete mich entsetzt auf.  
„Nein!“  
Ich konnte seine Augen nicht sehen, doch seine Lippen formten sich zu einem leisen Lächeln und mir wurde klar, dass er einen Scherz gemacht hatte.  
„War das gerade ein Witz?“, fragte ich gespielt erstaunt und er zuckte nur, weiterhin lächelnd, mit den Schultern. „Das war ein Witz!“  
Dies waren also die ersten Worte, die wie seit Langem wieder miteinander sprachen. Und es hatte mir gefehlt.  
„Ich wollte dich etwas fragen“, begann er plötzlich und seine Miene war wieder eine Maske. Ich wurde hellhörig und stand auf. Das klang ganz und gar nicht nach der täglichen Frage. „Würdest du heute Abend mit mir ausgehen?“  
Ich war mir sicher, dass es sich hierbei auch um einen Scherz handeln musste, konnte jedoch kein Anzeichen in seinem Auftreten erkennen, welches mir meine Vermutung bestätigte.  
„Das war jetzt kein Witz, oder?“, informierte ich mich sicherheitshalber noch einmal und kämpfte mit meinen Haaren, die mir der Wind ins Gesicht trieb.  
„Kein Witz“, bestätigte er schlicht und meine Synapsen tanzten Tango.  
Ein Date? Heute Abend? Mit IHM?  
„Soll ich mir was Schickes anziehen?“  
„War das ein ‚Ja’?“  
Ich antwortete nicht, dies tat ich jedoch auf eine sehr bezeichnende Weise.

~ Ende des 9. Kapitels ~


	11. ZEHN

Ich musste mich ablenken. Ganz dringend, oder ich konnte nicht mehr garantieren meine Nägel nicht bis zum Nagelbett abzuknabbern. Wie war noch mal die Wurzel aus 4.338.519?  
Es hatte bestimmt etwas Komisches an sich, wie ich, in einem Bademantel gepackt, mit rosa Plüschhausschuhen und einen Handtuchturban im Schneidersitz auf meiner Couch lümmelte und mit Händen und Füßen versuchte, die mir selbst gestellte Rechenaufgabe zu lösen. Doch irgendwie wollten zehn Finger und Zehen einfach nicht reichen um der Lösung des Problems auch nur annähernd nahe zu kommen. Also gab ich auf, wickelte meine Haare aus dem Handtuch und spielte mit meinen noch feuchten Locken. Eine Katze. Eine Katze würde mich jetzt bestimmt beruhigen. Ihre geschmeidigen Bewegungen und ein ruhiges Schnurren würden einen bestimmt davor bewahren den Verstand zu verlieren.  
Ich sah mich in meiner Wohnung um, deren Einrichtung stark dezimiert worden war. Kein Couchtisch mehr, kein Wandschrank und kein Teppich, da die Sachen entweder zertrümmert oder blutverschmiert waren und bereits auf dem Sperrmüll verrotteten.  
Mit den Fingern meiner linken Hand trommelte ich einen nur mir bekannten Rhythmus auf meinem Knie, während ich mit der anderen Hand immer noch meine nassen Locken bearbeitete. Wie spät es jetzt wohl war? Vermutlich wäre es eine Leichtigkeit gewesen, einfach auf die Uhr zu sehen, doch ich konnte meine Wohnungstür einfach nicht aus den Augen lassen. Hörte ich da gerade Schritte?  
Noch bevor es an meine Tür klopfte, war ich aufgesprungen und hatte vor lauter Übereifer die Tür beinahe aus den Angeln gerissen. Die Scharniere gaben ein protestierendes Quietschen von sich.  
„Na endlich! Wo warst du denn so lange?“  
„Ich hab so schnell gemacht wie ich konnte“, keuchte es mir hinter einem Berg von Kleidersäcken entgegen. „Wieso ist der Fahrstuhl eigentlich kaputt? Für sowas würde ich keine Miete zahlen. Kannst du mir mal was abnehmen?“  
Ich stand eine Sekunde Nichts tuend da, da mir wieder einfiel, dass ich momentan wirklich keine Miete zahlte. Ich schluckte unbehaglich und fragte mich, wann wohl der Strom abgestellt werden würde.  
„Hallo?“ Lisa taumelte mir entgegen, stolperte über die Türschwelle, und ich fing im letzten Moment die Sachen auf, die ihr aus den Armen fielen. Ihr Gesicht war vor Anstrengung so rot wie ihre Haare, und als sie mich sah, stockte ihr der Atem. „Rey-Rey“, keuchte sie beinah und sah mich an, als wäre ich das Monster von Loch-Ness. „Wieso hast du mich nicht eher gerufen? Wie viel Zeit haben wir eigentlich? Gottchen, das wird knapp.“  
Super, jetzt fühlte ich mich auch noch wie ein Monster. Fehlte nur noch, dass sie mich Nessie nannte. Lisa schien plötzlich ihre heutige Berufung gefunden zu haben, denn sie schob mich hastig zu einem meiner Holzstühle und trat ohne hinzusehen nach meiner Tür. Trotz ihrer Kraftaufwendung fiel die Tür leise ins Schloss und ich nickte anerkennend. Dann fiel mir etwas auf, und ich rümpfte die Nase um zu schnuppern.  
„Hast du ein neues Parfüm?“  
Ich ließ es über mich ergehen, dass sie mich wirsch dazu zwang auf dem Stuhl Platz zu nehmen. Vorher hatte sie alle Kleidersäcke über die Rückenlehne meiner Couch gelegt und damit einen Kosmetikkoffer zu Tage gelegt, der an ihrem Unterarm baumelte. Tyra Banks wäre neidisch gewesen.  
„Äh, ja“, antwortete sie endlich auf meine Frage. „Gefällt es dir?“  
„Oh, ja“, versicherte ich und bemühte mich nicht zu viel Ironie in meine Stimme zu legen. „Was ist das für ein Geruch? Schwefel?“  
Ich protestierte, als sie anfing unsanft meine Haare zu kämmen.  
„Halt still. Wir haben noch viel Arbeit vor uns und können es uns nicht leisten zimperlich zu sein.“  
Ja Ma’am, wollte ich sagen, hielt jedoch brav meinen Mund. Ich war ihr dankbar, dass sie überhaupt da war. Vor einer Stunde war ich aus der Dusche gestiegen, und hatte mit Entsetzen vor meinem geöffneten Kleiderschrank gestanden und feststellen müssen, dass ich nichts, aber auch GAR NICHTS Angemessenes zum Anziehen hatte. Dann hatte ich mein letztes Kleingeld zusammengekratzt, und war zu der Telefonzelle auf der anderen Straßenseite gerannt – im Bademantel wohlgemerkt – und hatte bei Lisa S.O.S. gefunkt. Und jetzt war sie hier und machte mich mit Eifer zurecht, als wäre sie der Designer und ich das Model welches gleich auf den Laufsteg müsste. Und ich vertraute ihr. Die Frau hatte Klasse und Stil. Sie würde keine Barbie aus mir machen… hoffte ich…  
Als sie mit Haaren und Makeup fertig war, und es um die Kleiderwahl für mein heutiges Date ging, zögerte sie plötzlich. Ich beobachtete, wie sie scheinbar wahllos zwei Kleidersäcke in die Hände nahm, sie gegeneinander abwog, eins weg legte und das nächste dazu nahm. Zwischenzeitlich machte sie auch Anstalten mich etwas zu fragen, ließ es dann jedoch bleiben, legte alles beiseite und betrachtete die Sachen in ihrer Sherlock Holmes-Pose. Schließlich konnte sie sich doch dazu überwinden, mich zu fragen, welche Absichten ich für den Ausgang des Abends geplant hatte. Als ich sie nur wie ein dummes Schaf ansah, lächelte sie mütterlich. Ich konnte mir nicht helfen, aber irgendwie machte mir das Angst.  
„Möchtest du nur einen feuchten Händedruck zur Verabschiedung, einen Kuss auf die Wange, einen richtigen Kuss, oder versprichst du dir sogar Humpty-Dumpty? Denn die richtige Outfit-Wahl kann dir alles bringen.“  
„Humpty-Dum-… oooh“, weiteten sich meine Augen verstehend. „Ich hab gar nichts geplant.“  
Wurde ich jetzt wirklich rot? Lisa schien es bemerkt zu haben, denn sie sah mich skeptisch an.  
„Du bist doch noch aktiv, oder? Was ist mit dem Dildo den ich dir mal geschenkt habe, hast du den noch?“  
„Lisa!“, echauffierte ich mich und sie hob abwehrend die Hände, war mit den Gedanken jedoch schon wieder bei ihren Kleidern. „Ich weiß auch gar nicht wo wir hingehen“, fühlte ich mich genötigt zu sagen und nestelte am Saum meines Bademantels herum, doch Lisa unterbrach mich.  
„Was ist er für ein Typ?“  
Ich überlegte kurz. Welche Antwort war die unverfänglichste? „Dunkel?“  
Dies schien ihr zuzusagen, denn sie nickte und griff scheinbar wahllos nach einem der Säcke. „Nimm das. Es sagt: Ich bin sexy und nicht billig. Wenn du lieb zu mir bist und willst was ich will, dann kann alles passieren.“  
Tat es das? Für mich sah jeder dieser Säcke gleich aus und es war mir schleierhaft wie sie die Dinger unterschied.  
Ich ließ ein neutrales „Okay“ vom Stapel, und versuchte gleichgültig zu tun, als ich den Kleidersack entgegennahm und in Richtung Bad gescheucht wurde. Die flackernde Neonröhre an der Decke nagte an meinen Nerven, als ich mit meiner gesunden Hand versuchte den Reißverschluss des Kleidersackes zu öffnen. Ich biss mir auf das innere meiner Lippen, um den Lippenstift nicht zu verwischen. Ob Lisa mich meucheln würde, wenn ich eines ihrer Kleider im Reißverschluss zerfetzen würde?  
Nach unzähligen Bemühungen gelang es mir schließlich den Sack zu öffnen und ich vergaß für einen Moment zu atmen. Ungläubig strich ich mit meinen Fingern über den feinen Stoff und schluckte. Ich musste nicht auf das eingenähte Etikett schauen um zu wissen, welchem Modelabel dieses Kleid entstammte.  
Lexa’s, schoss es mir durch den Kopf und mir fiel ein, dass man in solchen Läden umso mehr bezahlte je weniger Stoff verarbeitet wurde.  
Ich schluckte schuldbewusst. Lisa war eine echte Freundin. Ich hatte dieses Kleid einfach nicht verdient. Vorsichtig entnahm ich das kleine Schwarze seiner Hülle und bestaunte es in seiner ganzen Pracht. Es war trägerlos und würde mir bestimmt gerade so bis kurz über die Knie reichen. Und ich würde meinen kleinen, knochigen Arsch – um es mit Marys Worten auszudrücken – darauf verwetten, dass es ein Dekolletee zaubern würde, dass man meinen könnte, man hätte plötzlich um zwei Körbchengrößen zugelegt. Von Stoffen hatte ich keine Ahnung, aber ich nahm an, dass der Stoff aus dem dieses Kleid gefertigt war teuer, teuer, teuer war. Verdammt teuer, denn es fühlte sich in meinen Händen so unglaublich gut an.  
Neidisch auf Lisas Besitz, ließ ich meinen Bademantel fallen, öffnete den Reißverschluss auf der Rückseite des Kleides und schlüpfte hinein. Es bereitete mir einige Schwierigkeiten diesen wieder zu schließen, und auch Lisas ungeduldige Rufe vor der Tür halfen mir nicht unbedingt dabei mich schnell in meine Garderobe zu schälen. Ein erleichtertes Seufzen entwich mir, als es mir gelang den Reißverschluss bis zum Anschlag zu schließen.  
„Fertig“, ließ ich Lisa wissen und sie stürzte augenblicklich ins Bad um mich zu begutachten.  
„Na bitte“, sagte sie und breitete in einer Geste die ihre Aussage noch unterstrich die Arme aus. „Das sieht doch ganz ordentlich aus.“  
Ich hatte mich noch nicht im Spiegel betrachtet und wandte mich nun langsam zum Waschbecken um. Ich hob den Blick und fühlte mich fast auf die Sekunde wie eine Göttin. So hatte ich noch nie ausgesehen. Mein Spiegelbild erinnerte mich an ein Model auf der Titelseite irgendeines Hochglanzmagazins. Lisa war wirklich eine Könnerin. Das einzige was ich noch an mir erkannte waren meine Augen. Meine Locken fielen in einem aufwendig geflochtenen Zopf über meine linke Schulter und ich schluckte.  
„Äh, Lisa“, begann ich vorsichtig, doch sie unterbrach mich.  
„Halt, sag nichts. Ich weiß was du sagen willst. Irgendetwas fehlt noch.“ Wie aus dem Nichts zauberte sie plötzlich ein schwarzes Seidentuch hervor und band es mir gekonnt um meinen rechten Arm um den hässlichen Gips zu verdecken. „Tata, das isses!“  
Ja okay, der Gips hatte mich auch gestört, aber das war nicht was ich versuchte ihr zu sagen. „Meinst du nicht, dass es ein bisschen… naja… too much ist?“  
Empört sah Lisa mich mit ihren grünen Augen an. „Bitte? Das ist dein erstes Date seit gefühlten dreimilliarden Jahren. Da ist Klotzen und nicht Kleckern die Devise! Sei froh, dass ich dir nicht das andere Kleid angedreht habe. Das mit dem Dekolletee bis zum Bauchnabel.“  
Ich hob einverstanden die Hände. Ich hatte das dringende Bedürfnis sie schnell aus meiner Wohnung zu bekommen, bevor ihr noch andere, für mich unangenehmere Sachen einfielen. „Okay, alles klar. Dann danke ich dir sehr für deine Hilfe. Ich melde mich einfach bei dir wenn-“ Ein Klopfen an meiner Tür unterbrach mich.  
Oh Mist. Mein Date war schon hier.  
Bevor ich auch nur Blinzeln konnte, hatte Lisa auf ihren Pfennigabsätzen kehrt gemacht, war wie ein tasmanischer Teufel auf Ektasie durch meine Bude gehastet und riss meine Wohnungstür auf. Ihr mürrisch, prüfender Gesichtsausdruck verschwand innerhalb eines Sekundenbruchteils. Sie sagte auch nichts, sondern starrte meinen Besuch nur ungläubig und mit großen Augen an.  
„Guten Abend“, vernahm ich Bills melodische Stimme aus dem Treppenhaus und konnte ein Seufzen gerade noch unterdrücken. Hastig suchte ich nach meiner Abendtasche und meinen Stöckelschuhen. „Ich bin mit Audrey verabredet. Ist sie da?“  
Lisa kicherte nur wie ein pubertierendes Mädchen und nachdem ich gefunden hatte was ich suchte, trat ich peinlich berührt näher.  
Als ich Bill an diesem Abend sah, blieb mir fast das Herz stehen.  
Er sah unglaublich gut aus, ohne dass ich auf den ersten Blick sagen konnte, was anders war als sonst. Er trug einen eng anliegenden schwarzen Anzug der keine einzige Falte zeigte und einen fast glauben ließ, Scotty würde ihn jeden Moment nach oben beamen. Und das meinte ich durchaus positiv. Ein Glitzern trat in seine Augen als diese über mich glitten und ein leises Lächeln hob seine Mundwinkel. „Du siehst sehr schön aus.“  
Ich sagte nichts, sah ihn nur an und merkte, wie meine Wangen anfingen zu glühen. Ein leises Wimmern neben mir machte mich darauf aufmerksam, dass wir nicht allein waren. Lisa grinste dämlich und ich machte mir ernsthaft Sorgen um ihre geistige Gesundheit. Fehlte nur, dass sie anfing zu sabbern.  
„Ich bin Bill“, stellte dieser sich bei ihr vor und deutete einen Handkuss an. „Freut mich sehr.“  
Lisa giggelte nur weiter vor sich hin und bedeckte ihren Mund mit ihrer freien Hand. Ich beschloss, dass es genug war, trat festen Schrittes neben Bill und drehte mich um.  
„Audrey“, begann Lisa träumerisch und ließ Bill dabei keine Sekunde aus den Augen. „Bist du sicher, dass es dieses Kleid sein soll? Du weißt, ich habe noch das mit dem Deko-“  
„Machs gut, Lisa“, beeilte ich mich zu sagen und stöckelte bereits die Treppen hinunter. „Und fütter doch bitte meinen Fisch.“  
„Aber…“, hörte ich Lisas verwirrte Stimme durchs Treppenhaus hallen. „Du hast doch gar keinen Fisch.“  
Ich wunderte mich nicht, dass Bill nicht zu mir aufschloss und war auch nicht überrascht, als er auf dem Bürgersteig vor dem Wohnhaus auf mich wartete. Lässig gegen die Motorhaube eines parkenden Autos gelehnt, bedachte er mich mit einem schelmischen Grinsen. Ich sah zu Boden und lief schnurstraks an ihm vorbei um zu verbergen, dass ich schon wieder rot wurde.  
„Du machst dich über mich lustig“, beschwerte ich mich kleinlaut und ging weiter den Bürgersteig entlang. Jeder meiner Schritte wurde begleitet von einem Klappern meiner Absätze. Bill schloss zu mir auf und jäh stieg mir sein Geruch in die Nase, legte mehr als die Hälfte meiner Synapsen augenblicklich lahm.  
„Würde ich nie wagen.“ Die sanfte, langsame Betonung seiner Antwort behauptete das Gegenteil, als er mir seinen Arm anbot und ich mich vorsichtig bei ihm einhakte.  
Ich beschloss schließlich ihm zu verzeihen, denn meine Neugier bahnte sich unaufhaltsam einen Weg nach oben.  
„Wo gehen wir denn hin?“ Ich blickte zur Seite und erntete ein mysteriöses Lächeln als Antwort. „Lass mich raten. Es ist eine Überraschung.“  
„Ganz genau. Doch vorerst haben wir unser Ziel erreicht.“  
Bill blieb abrupt stehen und ich strauchelte bis ich meine Balance wiederfand und wir wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt nebeneinander standen. Ich blinzelte ihn verwundert an. Ich verstand die Worte die aus seinem Mund kamen, aber sie wollten gerade keinen Sinn ergeben. Sein Dauerlächeln wurde breiter und er deutete mit seinem Kopf auf eine schwarze Kawasaki 250 Ninja die am Straßenrand geparkt stand. Ein tolles Fahrzeug.  
„Das ist ein Motorrad“, sagte ich und gewann damit den Pulitzerpreis für intelligente Bemerkungen. Bill nickte, ließ meinen Arm gehen und die Stelle die er losgelassen hatte wurde unangenehm kalt. Mit Leichtigkeit schwang er sich auf den Fahrersitz der Maschine und machte das schwere Fahrzeug startklar. Ich konnte nicht anders als zu bemerken, dass das einfach unglaublich cool war. Ein Motorradfahrender Vamp im Anzug. Wie krass war das denn bitteschön? „Wir fahren mit einem Motorrad?“  
Nicht, dass ich Angst vor Geschwindigkeit oder Zweirädern hatte, vielmehr hatte ich einfach nicht damit gerechnet.  
„Hast du Angst?“, fragte Bill ohne auf meine Frage zu antworten und mir wurde klar, dass er nur wieder eine Möglichkeit suchte über mich zu schmunzeln.  
Ich stemmte kess meine gesunde Hand in meine Hüfte und fragte frech:  
„Und wo sind die Helme?“  
Bills Gesicht wurde weich, als er zu mir herüber sah, die Maschine startete und mit dem Gas spielte. Tz, Männer waren doch alle gleich, egal ob sie menschlich waren oder irgendeiner anderen Spezies angehörten.  
„Du wirst keinen Helm brauchen. Bei mir bist du sicher.“  
Ja richtig, vampirische Reflexe. Genaaaaaau.  
Ich beeilte mich hinter Bill auf den Beifahrersitz zu klettern, was sich mit einem Abendkleid als gar nicht so einfaches Unterfangen entpuppte. Schließlich half er mir, zog mich einfach mit einer Hand nach oben und legte meinen Arm um seine Mitte.  
„Gut festhalten“, verlangte er und ich umschlang ihn auch mit meinem anderen Arm. Lisas Abendkleid rutschte in unerwartete Höhen und legte meinen halben Oberschenkel frei, während ich mich gegen Bills Rücken und meine Schenkel fest zusammendrückte um zusätzlich Halt zu finden. Oh man…  
„Okay“, informierte ich mit dünner Stimme und sah über seine Schulter. „Es kann losgehen.“  
Kaum hatte ich die Worte ausgesprochen heulte der Motor auf und wir machten einen Satz nach vorn, ordneten uns in den fließenden Verkehr ein. Bill manövrierte die Kawasaki mit guten Hundert Sachen durch die Innenstadt. Und ich hätte schwören können, dass er dabei nicht einmal den Rückspiegel benutzte. Der Motor der Maschine dröhnte in meinen Ohren, als wir über den Highway jagten und alle anderen wie langsame Schnecken hinter uns ließen. Bill erkannte trotz der hohen Geschwindigkeit die wir fuhren jede noch so kleine Gefahr und lenkte sicher durch den abendlichen Verkehr. Vampirinstinkte waren etwas tolles, wenn sie sich nicht darauf bezogen zu töten. Der Fahrtwind blies mir Bills rabenschwarzes Haar ins Gesicht und ich bettete meine Wange an seinen Rücken. Ich genoss es wie seine Haare mich an der Wange kitzelten, während wir durch Cincinnati rasten. Ich hatte keine Angst. Ich vertraute ihm. Ich war sicher.

~ Ende des 10. Kapitels ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nur eins möchte ich euch mitteilen, die Antwort auf all eure Fragen: 2082,911184.  
> So… jetzt könnt ihr beruhigt sterben xDD


	12. ELF

Wir überfuhren den Ohio auf der Suspension Bridge, ließen das PNC Bank Gebäude links liegen und hielten direkt auf den Carew Tower zu. Bill verlangsamte die Geschwindigkeit und mein Blick war so von dem stark beleuchteten Freedom Center gebannt, dass ich erst merkte dass wir direkt vor dem Carew Tower anhielten, als Bill die Maschine abstellte und der Motor aufhörte wie ein Kätzchen zu schnurren. Die Nachtluft fühlte sich nach der luftigen Fahrt viel zu warm auf meiner Haut an und sie begann unangenehm zu kribbeln. Ich machte mir Sorgen um meine Frisur, doch Lisa schien eine Könnerin zu sein, denn jede Locke saß noch da wo sie sitzen sollte. Eine Meisterleistung. Ich machte mir eine geistige Notiz, dass ich ihr dafür mal einen Drink spendieren würde.   
Ich wurde aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, als Bill mich vorsichtig an der Taille packte und ohne Mühe neben sich auf den Bürgersteig hob. Langsam ließ er mich in seinen Armen hinab gleiten, bis ich unter meinen bestöckelten Schuhen wieder Asphalt spüren konnte. Da er mich etwas länger festhielt als nötig gewesen wäre, nestelte ich etwas verlegen am Kragen seines Armani-Anzuges herum und wartete bis er mich gehen ließ, ehe ich einen Schritt zurück tat und mir in einer nervösen Geste eine nicht vorhandene Locke hinters Ohr streichen wollte. Bill grinste mich mit einem Hauch Spitzbübischkeit an und bat mir dennoch galant seinen Arm an. Ich klemmte mir meine Abendtasche unter den eingegipsten Arm und hakte mich mit dem anderen bei ihm unter. Ich tat dies in einer langsamen, fast vorsichtigen Bewegung. Unter keinen Umständen wollte ich durch eine unbedachte Bewegung seine Instinkte wecken und ihn vielleicht dazu bringen seine Beherrschung zu verlieren. Und auch wenn er ein Meister der Selbstbeherrschung war, war ich immer potentielle Beute und lebte ständig in der Gefahr, dass sich das Blatt für mich wenden konnte. Und wenn es soweit war, dann war er nicht mehr mein Beschützer sondern mein Jäger. Und doch glaubte ich an seinen starken Willen und wollte alle anderen Möglichkeiten nicht in Betracht ziehen. Er würde mir nichts antun. Nie.   
Wir setzten uns in Bewegung und ich warf verwirrt einen Blick zurück zu der am Randstein parkenden Kawasaki. Wir standen im absoluten Halteverbot. Ich gab ein Geräusch von mir um Bill darauf hinzuweisen, doch er bedachte mich nur mit einem sanften Lächeln und führte mich stumm weiter den Eingang zum Carew Tower, dem Wahrzeichen Cincinnatis, empor.   
Ich fragte mich wie er sicher ging, dass er keinen Strafzettel bekommen würde, doch dann fiel mir ein, dass es völlig absurd war, dass er gemeldeter Bürger dieser Stadt, geschweige denn dieses Landes war.   
Kurz bevor wir durch die Drehtür ins Innere des Gebäudes gingen, riskierte ich einen Blick nach oben. Ich sah die Besucherplattform, die um diese Uhrzeit bereits geschlossen war, und fragte mich, was der Grund unseres Besuches hier war. Ich wusste, dass es im obersten Stockwerk ein Restaurant gab, aber um dort dinieren zu können, musste man sich bereits 2 Jahre vorher anmelden. Und hinein durfte man nur, wenn man zu den obersten Zehntausend des Landes gehörte.   
Wir ließen die Drehtür und den Eingangsbereich mit dem leeren Empfang hinter uns und gingen den langen beleuchteten Flur entlang zu den Aufzügen. Ein mulmiges Gefühl machte sich in mir breit, als wir im fünfundzwanzigsten Stock ankamen und den Fahrstuhl wechselten um ganz nach oben zu gelangen. Der Teppichfußboden schluckte meine Schritte und ich schaute hinab auf meine Hände, die sich immer noch an Bills Arm festhielten während Fahrstuhlmusik unseren Weg nach oben begleitete. Ich hob meinen Blick, nur um zu bemerken, dass er ebenfalls die Stelle mit seinem Blick fixierte, an dem ich ihn berührte. Ich blinzelte, als unsere Blicke sich trafen und hatte den Anstand leicht zu erröten. Das leise Bing des Aufzuges erlöste mich keine Sekunde später aus dieser Situation und ich fragte mich, seit wann ich mich eigentlich benahm wie ein pupertierender Teenager.   
Mit leichtem Druck, schob Bill mich aus dem Aufzug und wir steuerten den Eingang des Carew Tower Restaurants an. Wir waren noch keiner Menschenseele begegnet und ich schluckte. Meiner Nervosität tat dieser Fakt gar nicht gut. Wie von Geisterhand öffneten sich die milchgläsernen Türen mit Fischemblem, als wir dem Eingang näher kamen. Ohne langsamer zu werden betraten wir das Restaurant und ich war sprachlos. Nicht im Traum hätte ich daran gedacht es jemals von Innen zu sehen. Und nicht in einer Milliarde Jahren hätte ich geglaubt, dass dann außer mir und meiner Begleitung absolut niemand da war.  
Das Innere des Nobelrestaurants war hell erleuchtet und hatte trotzdem etwas stetig geheimnisvolles an sich. Ich ließ mich wortlos durch die Tischreihen führen und bewunderte staunenden Blickes alles was ich zu sehen bekam. Hier gab es sogar Kristallleuchter die aussahen als ob sie locker mehrere zehntausend Dollar wert waren.   
Wir traten durch die offen stehenden Türen der Terrasse und augenblicklich spielte der Nachtwind mit meinem Haar und dem Saum von Lisas Abendkleid. Noch mehr als über die Tatsache, dass sich keine Gäste hier befanden, wunderte ich mich dass keine Angestellten in Sichtweite waren. Wir bogen scharf um eine Ecke und ich sah, dass unter einem geschmückten Pavillon ein Tisch für Zwei gedeckt war. Zwei in schwarzweiß gekleidete Kellner, ein Mann und eine Frau, flankierten den Tisch und lächelten begrüßend. Fassungslos ließ ich mich von Bill zu dem Tisch führen und ließ zu, dass er den Stuhl zurecht rückte auf dem ich mich dann setzte.   
„Einen wunderschönen Guten Abend, Ms. Morgan“, wünschte mir der junge Kellner und schenkte prompt Rotwein in unsere Gläser, während die Kellnerin Kerzen anzündete und Bill mir gegenüber Platz nahm. Ich wollte antworten und den Gruß erwidern, war aber unfähig etwas zu sagen. Also beobachtete ich wie die Kellner die Terrasse verließen und wandte mich anschließend sprachlos an Bill, nur um in sein beständig amüsiert grinsendes Gesicht zu sehen. Ich öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, überlegte es mir anders und sah mich um. Der Ausblick den man von hier hatte war unglaublich. Der Ohio lag direkt unter uns und reflektierte die nächtlichen Lichter der Stadt und man konnte bis in die Kilometer entfernten Vororte blicken. Was redete ich da... bei gutem Wetter sah man vermutlich sogar Indiana.  
Ich legte meine Abendtasche beiseite und faltete meine Hände vor mir auf dem Tisch. Bill musterte mich noch immer und lächelte ein echtes vampirisches Lächeln, charismatisch, gefährlich und ach so verführerisch.   
„Du bist süß, wenn du sprachlos bist“, sagte er mit einer Stimme die sanft war wie Regen und mich beinahe dazu brachte meinen Verstand zu verlieren.   
Ich riss mich zusammen und fand in meinem Kopf endlich wieder den Knopf für Sprechen.  
„Wie hast du das angestellt? Hier ist es immer brechend voll und um Jahre ausgebucht.“  
Wen hatte er bestochen? Mit wem hatte er geschlafen um das ganze Restaurant reserviert zu bekommen?  
„Es ist manchmal sehr hilfreich gewisse Kontakte zu haben“, meinte er nur geheimnisvoll, nahm sein Weinglas in die Hand und lehnte sich nach vorn.   
Ein einflussreicher Vampir? Mit Kontakten zu noch einflussreicheren Persönlichkeiten? Uh, das war echt sexy.  
Ich griff ebenfalls nach meinem Weinglas und schwenkte die rote Flüssigkeit. Hm, sehr bezeichnend. Bill toastete mir zu und ich war dankbar, dass kein Trinkspruch folgte. Ich nippte an meinem Glas und beobachtete über den Rand hinweg, wie er ebenfalls einen Schluck nahm.  
„Du trinkst Wein?“, fragte ich neugierig und er verzog das Gesicht wobei er unglaublich charmant wirkte.   
„Hin und wieder. Aus alter Gewohnheit.“  
Ich nickte verstehend und tippte nervös mit meinen Fingern auf der Tischplatte. Keiner von uns machte Anstalten etwas zu sagen und ich fühlte mich seltsam, da Bill einfach nur dasaß und mir durch seine bloße Anwesenheit Schauer durch den Körper jagte. Und er schien es zu wissen. Aber eines musste ich ihm lassen, er sah dabei einfach unglaublich gut aus.  
Ich dachte angestrengt über ein unverfängliches Gesprächsthema nach, aber mir fielen nur Themen ein die mit Mord und Totschlag zu tun hatten. Ich nahm noch einen Schluck Wein und war überrascht, als die Kellner ein Menü auftischten, welches man kaum mit Worten beschreiben konnte. Eine kulinarische Festlichkeit, eine Gaumenfreude, das Paradies für die Geschmacksnerven. Es war deprimierend, dass ich es ganz allein genießen musste. Bills Tischseite blieb ungedeckt und ihm blieb nur, dass er mir beim Essen zusah. Und dies schien ihm vollkommen auszureichen.   
„Das war das Beste was ich jemals zu mir genommen habe“, stellte ich schließlich fest und schob das Dessertglas beiseite.  
„Freut mich, dass es dir geschmeckt hat“, meinte Bill und es klang aufrichtig. Allerdings wurde mir leicht mulmig, als er sich über die Lippen leckte und mich dabei nicht aus den Augen ließ.  
Ich schluckte und griff nach meinem Glas um es zu leeren. Ich wusste, dass meine Wangen gerötet waren und schmunzelte, als mir der Gedanke kam, dass Bill mich betrunken machen wollte, weil er soeben die Gläser wieder füllte.  
„Würdest du mir einen Gefallen tun?“, fragte er plötzlich und stellte die Weinflasche wieder ab.  
Ich schaute alarmiert auf. Irgendetwas an seiner Tonlage gefiel mir ganz und gar nicht. Er stand auf, umrundete den Tisch und baute sich vor mir auf. Genau in dem Moment, als er seine Hand auffordernd vor mir ausstreckte, erschien von irgendwo her ein Violinspieler und begann ein uraltes Stück zu spielen. Ich kannte es. Es war Clair de Lune von Debussy. Irgendetwas sagte mir, dass das ziemlich paradox war, jedoch konnte ich nicht sagen wieso. Ach, egal.  
„Würdest du mit mir tanzen?“  
Ich blinzelte und hatte fast augenblicklich meine Hand in seine gelegt. Ob ich mit ihm tanzen wollte? War die Erde eine Kugel? Ist Meerwasser salzig? Natürlich wollte ich. Ich ließ mir aufhelfen und ein Lächeln zeigte sich auf seinen Zügen, welches seine Zähne aufblitzen ließ. Ich war wie betäubt und ließ es zu, dass er mich nah an sich heran zog, als wir Tanzhaltung einnahmen. Ich spürte seine Hand an meinem Rücken, legte meine rechte Hand in seine linke und lehnte mich ohne zu zögern an seine Schulter, als wir begannen uns zu der zarten Musik zu bewegen. Ich liebte langsame Tänze und genoss seine Nähe. Ich schloss die Augen und holte tief Luft, sog seinen Geruch in mich hinein und bekam ganz weiche Knie, als seine Wange meine Schläfe berührte. Sein Atem streifte mich und die Stelle begann schrecklich zu kribbeln. Noch schlimmer war, als sich dieses Kribbeln über meine Wirbelsäule fortsetzte. Ich wunderte mich weshalb er überhaupt atmete. Vielleicht aus alter Gewohnheit?  
Ich wusste, dass der Alkohol meinen Verstand benebelte, aber mir war auch klar, dass ich nicht betrunken war und ganz genau wusste was ich tat. Also drehte ich meinen Kopf und meine Lippen streiften seinen Hals. Er zog scharf die Luft ein und mir wurde deutlich klar, dass es ein Spiel auf Messers Schneide war. Keinen Augenblick später hatte er mich gepackt und auf Armlänge von sich geschoben. Er starrte mich schwer atmend an, seine Augen tiefschwarz.   
„Tut mir Leid“, sagte ich und meinte es auch so. Aber es tat mir noch mehr Leid, dass ich ihn nicht auf diese Art berühren konnte, ohne dass er mit seiner Selbstbeherrschung zu kämpfen hatte.  
„Nein, mir tut es Leid,“ widersprach er und seine Stimme hatte etwas düsteres, bedrohliches an sich.  
Ich hasste es ihn so zu sehen. Hasste es, dass er dagegen ankämpfte was in seiner Natur lag. Hasste mich, weil ich ihm dies antat. Und dies sollte aufhören.  
„Vielleicht“, begann ich und meine Stimme zitterte. „Vielleicht sollten wir ein Stück spazieren gehen.“  
In seinen Augen spiegelte sich Schmerz, als er nickte und mich losließ. Der Violinspieler hatte aufgehört zu spielen und war verschwunden. Ich spürte einen kurzen Lufthauch und Bill stand mit meiner Abendtasche in den Händen wieder vor mir. Ich nahm sie entgegen und fühlte mich schlecht, als wir den Weg nach unten antraten und ich daran dachte, dass ich den Abend vermutlich versaut hatte. Ich hasste mich.  
Die Kellner schienen verwirrt, als wir überstürzt die Bar verließen, gaben sich doch mit dem Zuruf zufrieden, dass es köstlich war und die Rechnung wie immer bezahlt werden würde.   
„Du verkehrst hier öfters?“ fragte ich im Fahrstuhl, erhielt jedoch keine Antwort.   
Wir standen stumm nebeneinander und hielten einen Meter Sicherheitsabstand. Ich senkte den Blick und fragte mich, ob er den Entschluss gefasst hatte ab jetzt kein Wort mehr mit mir zu reden.  
Als wir im Erdgeschoss ankamen und die Fahrstuhltüren sich öffneten, hatte ich meine liebe Mühe mit Bill Schritt zu halten. Ohne auf mich zu warten, setzte er sich in Bewegung und war in Windeseile auf dem Bürgersteig angelangt. Wenigstens dort schien er sich an mich erinnert zu haben und wartete auf mich. Ich zwang mich dazu, nicht sauer zu sein und schluckte einen Kommentar herunter. Kaum war ich zu ihm aufgeschlossen, ließ er mich links liegen, überquerte die Straße und hatte den Eden Park als sein nächstes Ziel gewählt.   
Die dichten Baumwipfel schlossen sich über uns und die Äste knarrten im Wind, als ich ihn keuchend und völlig außer Atem eingeholt hatte. Der Park war düster und leer.  
„Halt!“, rief ich erbost und fixierte seinen Rücken. Er hörte auf mich, machte aber keine Anstalten sich umzudrehen. „Können wir nicht darüber reden? Bitte sag mir, wo das Problem liegt.“  
„Das Problem“, begann er und seine Stimme klang nur mühsam beherrscht. „Das Problem bin ich. Alles in mir dürstet danach dir das Blut aus den Adern zu saugen. Ich dachte, ich kann es kontrollieren, doch es ist so unglaublich schwer. Bei dir ist es nicht wie bei den anderen. Deren Blut riecht nicht so verlockend, ich könnte jederzeit aufhören von ihnen zu trinken. Aber dein Blut ist unvergleichlich. Das gibt es nur einmal unter Millionen. Wie ein Checkpot im Lotto. Bei Amalia war es ähnlich. Damals konnte ich mich nicht beherrschen und...“ Bill drehte sich in einer abrupten Bewegung zu mir um und sah wie durch mich hindurch. „... habe sie zu dem gemacht was wir sind. Verdammte.“  
Ich schlang meine Arme um mich. Mich fröstelte und ich wusste nicht, ob dies an der kühlen Nachtluft lag oder an Bills Gesichtsausdruck, als er an längst vergangene Zeiten dachte. Aber gut... wenigstens war er ehrlich... und er redete wieder mit mir.  
„Also“, sagte ich leise und trat einen Schritt näher. Seine Augen fokussierten sich und er betrachtete mich mit einem Ausdruck, als sähe er mich zum ersten Mal. Er hob seinen Arm und seine schlanken Finger legten sich auf meine Wange, fuhren bis zu meinem Kinn hinab und blieben schließlich an meinem Hals liegen. Ich legte meine Hand vorsichtig auf sein Handgelenk und hielt ihn somit bei mir. Für Außenstehende sahen wir vermutlich wie ein Pärchen aus, welches kurz vor einem Kuss stand. Doch wir waren kein Pärchen und wir würden uns auch ganz bestimmt nicht küssen, auch wenn ein Teil von mir dies vielleicht wollte. „Ich weiß, dass du dich geändert hast. Du bist nicht mehr wie früher. Du hast dich entwickelt, bist stärker geworden und hast an dir gearbeitet. Du wirst mich nicht umbringen. Dein Wille ist stark genug. Und um das zu beweisen...“ Ich zog seine Hand nach unten und wusste, dass ich dazu nicht in der Lage gewesen wäre, hätte er mich nicht gelassen. Mit einer Kopfbewegung schüttelte ich mein Haar beiseite und legte meinen Kopf schief. Schließlich sagte ich etwas, was spektakulär dämlich war und was ich ständig zu hören kriegen würde, sollte er mich jetzt töten. „Beiß mich.“  
Als wären die Worte der Startschuss gewesen, packte er mich und wirbelte mich gegen die nächst stehende Birke. Der Stamm des Baums vibrierte, als ich festgenagelt durch Bills Körper um Atem rang. Es war so schnell gegangen. Ich spürte seine geöffneten Lippen an meinem Hals, sein schwerer Atem jagte angenehme Schauer durch mich hindurch.  
„Ich kann nicht“, presste er hervor und seine Hand liebkoste meinen Hals, während die andere meine Taille hielt. „Ich darf nicht.“  
„Doch du darfst“, versicherte ich ihm atemlos und mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals. „Du hast meine Erlaubnis. Ich will es so. Trink von mir, koste mich.“  
Ein verzweifelter Laut drang von seinen Lippen, als seine Hand an meinem Arm hinab glitt und er meinen Duft in sich aufsog. Ich spürte seine scharfen Zähne an meiner Haut ohne dass er sie verletzte und hielt die Luft an. Sekundenlang geschah nichts. Dann trat Bill einen Schritt zurück und sah mich an, seine Augen wieder die normal dunklen Abgründe.   
Ich lächelte.  
„Geschafft. Du hast es geschafft. Du kannst dem Drang widerstehen. Ich bin stolz auf dich.“  
Er sagte nichts, erwiderte mein Lächeln und kam einen Schritt näher um meine Hand zu halten. Dies war der Moment, als sich etwas Entscheidendes zwischen uns änderte. Eine Barriere war gebrochen, eine Mauer eingerissen. Wir mussten beide keine Angst mehr haben.   
„Ähm“, begann ich vorsichtig, weil mir gerade etwas Groteskes einfiel. Ich musste einfach immer wieder an den „Schwarzen Mond“ denken. Ich wollte urplötzlich wissen, wie es sich anfühlte. Ich wollte etwas mit ihm teilen. Etwas Wichtiges. „Was, wenn ich dich ehrlich bitten würde, dass du mein Blut kostest?“  
Schwupps, da war es raus. Dämlich, oder? Ich wusste echt nicht, was ich wollte. Wie konnte man seine Meinung nur so schnell ändern?  
„Ich würde es nicht tun. Ich könnte vermutlich nicht mehr aufhören und würde dich... töten.“  
Ich sah nach unten, dahin wo unsere Finger sich ineinander verhakten. Ja, so etwas in der Art hatte ich mir schon gedacht. Ich war ein bisschen enttäuscht. Schade. Wieso musste ausgerechnet ich dieses super leckere Blut haben? Das war nicht fair. Mir war einfach kein bisschen Spaß gegönnt.  
„Okay“, sagte ich guter Dinge und stieß mich vom Stamm des Baumes ab, sodass wir unseren Weg fortsetzen konnten. „Und was machen wir jetzt, nachdem wir alles geklärt haben?“   
Wir waren keine drei Meter gegangen, als Bill jäh anhielt. Ich ging noch einen Schritt und sah dann in sein alarmiertes Gesicht. Ich hatte plötzlich ein ganz mieses Gefühl.   
„Wie wäre es mit Sterben?“, schlug eine akzentlastige Stimme vor.  
Ich wirbelte herum und meine Pupillen weiteten sich vor Schreck.   
Adrian war da.

~ Ende des 11. Kapitels ~


	13. ZWÖLF

Wölfische Augen blickten spöttisch zu uns herüber, als Adrian aus den Schatten einer Baumreihe trat, die Hände lässig in seinen Gesäßtaschen. Raubtierartig bewegte er sich auf uns zu und ich fing an unkontrolliert zu zittern, als ich an unsere letzte Begegnung dachte.  
Adrians Augen schossen zu mir und seine Pupillen weiteten sich merklich.  
„Hallo Püppchen,“ begrüßte er mich mit rauer Stimme und ich musste mich zusammenreißen um nicht zu wimmern. Mit einem Schritt stellte Bill sich beschützend vor mich und nahm mir die Sicht auf Adrian. Schlagartig ging es mir besser. „William. Welch Zufall, dass ich euch hier antreffe. Eine schöne Nacht habt ihr euch ausgesucht.“  
Ich drückte mich gegen Bills Rücken, atmete stoßweise und betete, dass wir hier lebend wieder heraus kamen. Ich wollte die Sonne noch einmal aufgehen sehen.  
Bill drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite und ich sah nach oben, nur um zu sehen, dass seine Miene zu einer Maske aus Hass und Zorn erstarrt war.  
„Wenn ich 'jetzt' sage“, sagte er so leise, dass ich Mühe hatte ihn zu verstehen. „Springst du zur Seite.“  
„Welche Seite?“, wollte ich vorsichtshalber noch einmal wissen.  
„Jetzt!“  
Ich hatte keine Zeit um zu reagieren.   
Bill gab mir einen Schubs und ich landete drei Meter weiter in einem Dornenstrauch, der unangenehme Schnitte auf meiner Haut und in Lisas Kleid hinterließ.   
Lisas Kleid!! Oh Gott, hoffentlich konnte ich das mit Nadel und Faden noch einigermaßen retten.  
Ich biss mir auf die Lippe und rappelte mich nach oben, nur um zu sehen, dass Bill und Adrian wie die Titanen aufeinander losgegangen waren. Sie bewegten sich so schnell, dass meine Augen kaum hinterher kamen. Trockener Waldboden wirbelte durch die Luft und mein Gehirn malte sich die schrecklichsten Bilder aus, als ich Knochen brechen hörte und schmatzende Geräusche mir sagten, dass Körperteile aufgerissen wurden.  
Mir wurde schlecht und meine Augen huschten umher, versuchten irgendetwas zu erkennen. Es war schrecklich. Wie ein Unfall. Man konnte einfach nicht wegsehen. Unmenschliches Knurren wurde immer lauter und aus dem kämpfenden Knäuel, welches die beiden Vampire waren, löste sich plötzlich Adrian und wurde gegen einen Baum geschleudert, welcher einfach krachend umfiel. Laub und Holzsplitter flogen durch die Luft und ehe ich einen weiteren Atemzug getan hatte, war Bill über Adrian und packte ihn am Hals. Seine Lippen waren weit zurück gezogen und zeigten seine tödliche Absicht. Mit überirdischer Geschwindigkeit wurde Adrians Kopf nach oben gerissen und schließlich auf den steinharten Gehweg geschleudert. Mit einem abscheulichen Geräusch brach sein Schädel und der Kampftumult war für kurze Zeit unterbrochen. Ich konnte förmlich hören, wie die Knochen bereits im selben Moment anfingen wieder zusammen zu wachsen. Bill war noch immer über ihm und gab bedrohliche Laute von sich, dann hob er langsam seinen Blick und sah mir direkt in die Augen.  
„Lauf!“, sagte er mit viel zu tiefer Stimme und absolut schwarzen Augen. Es war eine Bitte, ein Rat, ein Befehl.  
Ich zwang mich meinen Blick loszureißen und lief los. Im selben Moment gab Adrian einen Laut von sich und Bills Schmerzensschrei folgte.  
Ich rannte schneller und Tränen schossen mir in die Augen. Nicht umdrehen, nicht umdrehen, einfach nicht umdrehen!!  
Prompt stolperte ich über meine eigenen Füße, fiel zu Boden und schürfte mir den rechten Unterarm auf. Mein linkes Handgelenk gab ein protestierendes Knacken von sich. Ich strampelte meine Schuhe von den Füßen und stemmte mich nach oben. Ich fühlte meinen Puls unter der Haut rasen und hatte Schwierigkeiten den Weg vor mir zu erkennen. Tränen verschleierten meine Sicht, trotzdem lief ich weiter. Meine Seite fing an zu stechen und ich keuchte, doch ließ ich den Kampflärm langsam hinter mir. Dann vibrierte der Boden und es war still.   
Ich hielt schliddernd an und stützte mich schwer atmend auf meinen Oberschenkeln ab. Ich sah mich um und meine Haare fielen mir dabei ins Gesicht. Irgendwo zwischen Rennen und Fallen hatte sich meine Frisur wohl aufgelöst.   
Hier war es dunkel und kalt. Blätter raschelten, Schatten tanzten und in der Dunkelheit sahen die Augen Dinge vor denen man sich am meisten fürchtete. Aus weiter Ferne hörte ich ein leises Lachen und rannte weiter. Ich war kaum zu Atem gekommen und fühlte mich bereits nach dieser kurzen Anstrengung hundeelend. Ich wurde langsamer, obwohl ich nicht wollte. Mist, ich sollte öfter Joggen gehen.  
Schlagartig änderte sich der Luftdruck und etwas stieß gegen meinen Rücken. Ich verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel hart zu Boden, rutschte über staubigen Untergrund. Meine Knie wurden aufgeschürft und ich hörte das Reißen von Stoff. Das wars. Lisas Kleid war tot.   
Mein Rücken schmerzte, als mir jemand sein Knie hinein rammte. Ich rang um Atem.   
„So trifft man sich wieder“, verkündete eine Stimme aus Eis ganz nah an meinem Ohr.  
Ehe ich wusste wie mir geschah, lag ich auf dem Rücken und Adrian lag mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf mir. Sein Gesicht war nur noch wenige Zentimeter von meinem entfernt und ich konnte in seinen Augen mein entsetztes, tränenverschmiertes Spiegelbild erkennen. Ganz langsam streckte er die Zunge aus und fuhr mit ihr an meinem Kinn entlang, bis zu meinem Ohr. Ich wehrte mich, kam jedoch nicht gegen seine Stärke an.  
„Was hast du gemacht? Was hast du Bill angetan?“, war meine einzige Sorge und für einen kurzen Moment spiegelte sich Verwirrung in seinen Gesichtszügen wieder. Doch der Augenblick war so schnell vergangen wie er aufgetaucht war.  
„So besorgt?“  
„Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?“, schrie ich und war drauf und dran ihn anzuspucken. Ich verabscheute ihn. Ich hasste ihn. Er war der Teufel.  
„Keine Sorge, mein Engel“, verkündete er beinahe stolz und fuhr mit seinen Händen verträumt meine Gesichtszüge nach. „Er wird uns nicht so schnell stören. Und weißt du, ich habe mir etwas Schönes überlegt. Du darfst eine Entscheidung treffen.“ Entscheidungen waren nie gut. Nicht, wenn jemand wie Adrian die Auswahl stellte. „Entweder, du erlaubst mir, dich zu besitzen oder ich hole mir deine kleine, reizende Tochter. Niedlich, wie sie mit ihrem neuen Plüschtier in den kleinen Händen einschläft.“  
Unglaubliche Wut breitete sich in mir aus und ich schrie ihn an, dass er seine dreckigen Pfoten von meiner Tochter lassen sollte, dass ich ihn umbringen würde, sollte er ihr ein Haar krümmen. Doch er lachte nur ein leises Lachen und zwang mich mit Leichtigkeit in die Bewegungsunfähigkeit.   
„Ich dachte mir schon, dass man darüber nicht mit dir verhandeln kann. Aber sieh es mal so, es ist ein faires Angebot. Und da ich kein Unmensch bin, gebe ich dir sogar ein paar Tage Bedenkzeit. Bedenke dabei auch, dass Bill euch nicht beschützen kann. Er ist ein Versager, sonst wäre er jetzt wohl hier.“  
Tränen der Wut stiegen in mir auf und ich versuchte ihn zu beißen. Er lachte hämisch und schlug mir ins Gesicht. Benommen hörte ich auf mich zu wehren und ließ sein Gefasel über mich ergehen. Ich wusste, dass er noch eine Weile mit mir spielen wollte. Aber ein Teil in mir, auch wenn es der verzweifelte war, glaubte daran, dass er mir heute nichts tun würde.  
„Mein kleines Eichhörnchen ist ja heute ganz kratzbürstig. Das gefällt mir. Das gefällt mir sehr.“  
Oh nein.  
Seine harten Lippen legten sich auf meine und ehe ich mich versah, war seine Zunge auf Erkundungstour. Unfähig mich anderweitig zu wehren, riss ich meinen Kopf zur Seite und spürte augenblicklich einen beißenden Schmerz auf meiner Unterlippe. Adrian riss seinen Kopf nach oben und starr vor Schreck sah ich, wie mein Blut von einen seiner Fangzähne tropfte. Ich hatte mir an seinen Zähnen die Lippen blutig gerissen. Oh, das war mies.  
Sein Ausdruck änderte sich, als er den Tropfen genießerisch von seinem Zahn leckte und mein Blut auf seiner Zunge zerging.   
„Köstlich“, verkündete er und sein Blick ging ins Leere. „Das ist besser als... als... als Alles.“ Erst jetzt sah er mich wieder an. „Und weißt du was? Vergiss unsere Abmachung. Ich brauche deine Tochter nicht. Ich will nur dich.“  
Ich schrie, als er seinen Kopf in den Nacken warf und mit der Absicht sie in mich hinein zu jagen, seine Furcht einflößenden Zähne zeigte.  
Doch dann änderte sich der Luftdruck und mit einem Mal stürzte sich etwas auf Adrian und wollte ihn von mir runter reißen. Nur leider ließ dieser mich zu spät los und ich wurde in hohem Bogen durch die Luft geschleudert. Ich schrie immer noch, als sich meine Flugbahn dem Boden näherte und ich daran dachte, dass der Aufprall ziemlich ungemütlich werden würde. Wie aus dem Nichts, stand Bill plötzlich unter mir und ich landete sicher und ohne mir weh zu tun in seinen Armen. Sein Anzug war zerrissen und er selber sah stark mitgenommen aus. Auf seiner Wange prangte ein blutleerer Kratzer, welcher sich vor meinen Augen wieder schloss. Bill umfasste meinen Kopf mit beiden Händen und sah mir tief in die Augen. Erleichterung blitzte in seinen Augen auf und für einen kurzen Moment war alles um uns herum vergessen.   
„Es geht mir gut“, antwortete ich auf seine ungestellte Frage und bemerkte wie sein Blick auf den Riss in meiner Lippe wanderte.  
„Lauf weg“, sagte er erneut, wirbelte herum und wurde von Adrian gepackt.  
Sie drückten sich gegenseitig die Kehlköpfe zusammen und gaben gurgelnde Geräusche von sich. Ich beschloss, dass ich genug gesehen hatte und nahm die Beine wieder in die Hand.  
Ich erschrak beinahe zu Tode, als ich mich umdrehte und gegen die harte Brust eines jungen Mannes rannte. Ich hob den Blick und die Erkenntnis streifte mich wie ein Bus mit kaputten Bremsen. Dreadlock stand vor mir, zwinkerte mir zu und schob mich mit sanfter Gewalt beiseite. Ich konnte nur ungläubig starren, als er sich in den Kampf einmischte und sein Gesicht sich im Eifer des Gefechts ebenfalls zu einer Fratze verzerrte.  
Schließlich hielten die Kämpfenden inne.  
„Ah, Thomas“, sagte Adrian erkennend und wischte sich geronnenes Blut aus dem Gesicht. „Womit wir komplett wären.“  
„Lass gut sein, Adrian“, warnte Dreadlock und seine Stimme klang genauso wie ich sie in Erinnerung hatte. „Für heute ist es genug.“  
Ich löste meinen Blick von Dreadlock, sah zu Bill und mir blieb fast das Herz stehen. Er sah furchtbar aus. Überall klebten Blutreste und er war noch blasser als sonst. Er konnte nicht mehr aufrecht stehen und sein Blick war verschleiert. Ohne nachzudenken rannte ich zu ihm und legte seinen Arm um mich um ihn zu stützen.  
„Ja“, hörte ich Adrians interessierte Stimme und spürte seinen Blick auf mir. „Setzen wir das ein anderes mal fort. So macht es keinen Spaß mehr. Hat mich trotzdem gefreut euch wiederzusehen.“  
Ich hörte ein leises Geräusch und als ich mich umdrehte war Adrian verschwunden.  
Dreadlock kam zu uns und bestätigte meine Vermutung, dass Billl beinahe komplett blutleer war.   
„Er muss trinken“, antwortete mir Dreadlock nüchtern und ich bemerkte wie er meinen Hals nach Bisswunden absuchte.   
„Ich brauche deine Hilfe, Tom“, sagte Bill und an seiner Stimme war deutlich zu erkennen wie schwach er war.   
„Klar“, versicherte Tom aufrichtig. „Kein Problem, Bruder.“

~ Ende des 12. Kapitels ~


	14. DREIZEHN

Der Barkeeper des „Schwarzen Mondes“ beobachtete mich und ich trank hastig meinen dritten 'Red Sun'. Bei meinem ersten Besuch hier war mir gar nicht aufgefallen, dass der Mann zahlreiche kleine Narben am Körper trug. Alle hatten die Form eines Vampirbisses und seltsamerweise beunruhigte mich das ganz und gar nicht. Ich wusste, dass ich erbärmlich aussehen musste. Meine Frisur war im Eimer, mein Make up war Vergangenheit, mein Kleid war zerrissen, ich trug unzählige kleine und große Blessuren und ich war dreckig wie ein Spatz. Ach ja, und ich hatte keine Schuhe an.  
Ich bestellte noch einen 'Red Sun' und sah mich um. Es herrschte ein reges Treiben, an der Bar sowie in den abgeteilten Räumlichkeiten. Eigentlich wollte ich gar nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, doch ein Pärchen ein paar Sitze weiter beanspruchte meine Aufmerksamkeit.  
Sie war der Vamp, er der Büroheini. Neidvoll musste ich mir eingestehen, dass ich noch nie ein schöneres, anmutigeres weibliches Wesen auf diesem Planeten gesehen hatte. Und ich konnte mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass es eines gab welches ihr das Wasser reichen konnte. Sie musste eine Göttin sein. Und sie trank das Blut des Büroheinis direkt aus seinem Handgelenk. Immer und immer wieder. So wie andere Leute ihre Limonade tranken. Und er genoss es. Ich beobachtete wie sie ihm etwas ins Ohr flüsterte und sie schließlich gemeinsam im hinteren Teil des Clubs verschwanden. Gemein, ich wollte doch noch weiter spannen. Also widmete ich mich wieder meinem Drink und fragte mich, weshalb mir niemand Beachtung schenkte. Nicht, dass ich besonders scharf darauf gewesen wäre, aber das passte alles irgendwie nicht zusammen.  
Tom tauchte plötzlich auf und ließ sich auf dem Barhocker neben mir nieder.  
„Wie geht’s ihm?“, wollte ich wissen und wäre beinahe vom Stuhl gefallen, weil ich mich zu schnell zu ihm umgedreht hatte.   
„Er wird wieder“, antwortete er und ich atmete erleichtert auf. „Du machst dir zu viel Sorgen. Das war alles halb so wild.“  
Halb so wild?  
„Adrian will ihn umbringen!“, rief ich in Erinnerung und stellte das Schnapsglas so heftig ab, dass es schepperte.  
Mit einem Schulterzucken lehnte Tom sich zurück und sah dadurch sehr attraktiv, selbstbewusst und jung aus.  
„Das beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit und ist ein Spiel das bereits Jahrhunderte andauert. Ich glaub nicht, dass es so schnell ein Ende findet.“  
Ich war fassungslos.   
„Wie kann dir das so egal sein? Er ist dein Bruder.“  
Ich wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass ihn diese Unterhaltung langweilte. Fehlte nur noch, dass er anfing zu gähnen.  
„Nein, ist er nicht. Wenn man es richtig betrachtet, dann ist er eher mein Vater. Hat mich zu dem gemacht, was ich bin.“  
Okay, ich war raus. Vampirangelegenheiten waren mir echt zu hoch. Doch dann fiel mir noch etwas Wichtiges ein.  
„Ist Adrian stärker als Bill?“  
Toms Kopf zuckte zu mir herum und ich sah schnell auf meine Hände, weil ich der Intensität seines Blickes nicht gewappnet war.  
„Adrian ist stärker als wir alle“, antwortete er und mir sank das Herz in die Kniekehle.  
„Weshalb?“  
Tom zuckte mit den Schultern und seine Dreadlocks wippten kurz, was ich irgendwie angenehm fand.  
„Hat wohl was mit seiner Ernährung zu tun.“  
Ich glaubte zu verstehen. Adrian tötete seine Opfer ausnahmslos, während alle Vampire die hier verkehrten nie alles von den Freiwilligen nahmen. War das der Grund?  
„Und wenn ihr ihn zusammen angreift?“  
„Oh nein“, verneinte Tom heftig und ich war über seine Reaktion überrascht. „Das müssen die Beiden schön unter sich ausmachen. Kein Dritter würde sich je in diese Fehde hinein hängen.“  
Ich seufzte resigniert. War wohl wieder so eine Vampirsache die ich nicht verstand.   
„Was deprimiert dich eigentlich so?“, fragte er plötzlich und rückte ein Stück näher.  
„Ich bin nicht deprimiert“, meinte ich nur und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Ich wollte nicht, dass er mich so ansah.  
„Doch bist du“, widersprach er und seine Nasenflügel bewegten sich, als er Witterung aufnahm. „Ah, verstehe. Er will dich nicht.“  
Ich fühlte mich angegriffen und ging in Verteidigungsstellung.   
„Will er wohl. Er reißt sich nur zusammen, weil er Angst hat mich dabei zu töten.“  
Tom verzog das Gesicht.  
„Das ist Blödsinn.“  
War es das?  
„Was meinst du?“  
„Er hat Angst, dass du vielleicht mehr verlangen würdest. Dass du etwas werden willst, was wir bereits sind.“  
Mir ging ein Licht auf. Tot hin oder her. Er wollte nicht, dass ich auch ein Vampir werden wollte. Darüber hatte ich ja noch nie nachgedacht. Ging das denn so einfach? Der Gedanke war absurd... wieso sollte ich freiwillig so etwas wollen? Und doch...  
Ich rückte näher zu Tom.  
„Wieso willst du eigentlich nicht deine Fänge in mich schlagen?“, fragte ich ohne Angst. Er und all die anderen Anwesenden.  
„Die Geschmäcker sind wohl verschieden“, sagte er nur und ich musste grinsen. Irgendwie mochte ich Tom.   
„Das erklärt irgendwie einiges.“  
„Und wenn ich es tun würde“, sagte er und war mir plötzlich so nah, dass unsere Nasenspitzen sich berührten. „Wäre mein untotes Leben so oder so verwirkt. Bill würde mich in der Luft zerreißen.“ Sein charismatisches Lächeln nahm seinen Worten die Heftigkeit und ich war mir nicht sicher, ob er es ernst meinte. „Aber es gibt noch andere tolle Sachen, die man tun kann ohne Blut zu teilen.“  
Ja, das glaubte ich ihm aufs Wort. Mir wurde leicht schwindelig und ich wusste nicht, ob es daran lag, dass die Luft voll von Pheromonen war oder weil Toms Gesicht meinem immer näher kam. Würden andere seiner Art, Adrian natürlich ausgenommen, ebenfalls so gesetzestreu sein und die Finger von mir lassen, nur weil ich bereits jemanden gehörte? Doch die andere Frage war, ob ich es zulassen würde, dass sie von mir tranken, wenn sie es nicht wären. Nein. Eigentlich wollte ich nur...  
„Bill!“, hörte ich mich rufen und ließ mich von dem Barhocker gleiten, ohne Tom zu berühren. Er lächelte und wirkte keinesfalls enttäuscht.  
Nach wenigen Schritten hatte sich die Entfernung von mir zu Bill in Nichts aufgelöst und ich lag in seinen Armen. Er war wieder völlig er selbst und trug seine dunklen Klamotten mit der langen Lederjacke die ich so an ihm... liebte.  
„Wie geht es dir?“, nuschelte ich gegen seine Brust und weigerte mich ihn loszulassen.  
„Wie geht es dir?“, fragte er stattdessen, betonte das letzte Wort dabei sehr stark und zwang mich ihn anzusehen.  
Sein Gesicht verzog sich schmerzhaft, als er die zahlreichen kleinen Kratzer auf meiner Haut begutachtete und vorsichtig mit seinen schlanken Fingern darüber strich.  
„Das ist gar nichts“, beteuerte ich und war fast enttäuscht, als er aufhörte mich zu streicheln, sondern nur an den Oberarmen festhielt und mir ins Gesicht sah. „Wirklich, mir geht es gut.“  
„Du musst erschöpft sein.“ Das war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung. „Du brauchst ein Bett.“  
Ich horchte in mich hinein und erhielt als Antwort meines Körpers einen Schrei der Schlaf forderte. Ich war schon ziemlich lange wach und hatte die halbe Nacht damit verbracht, um unsere Leben zu bangen. Ich dachte an meine Couch und fast augenblicklich tat mir der Nacken weh. Es gab wirklich bequemere Möglichkeiten die Nacht zu verbringen.  
„Wir gehen zu mir“, ließ Bill mich wissen und brachte mich dazu anzunehmen, dass er Gedanken lesen konnte. Plötzlich hob er mich in seine Arme. Es war nicht so, dass ich drohte jeden Moment zusammenzubrechen, aber dagegen einzuwenden hatte ich eigentlich nichts. „Du hältst die Stellung, Tom.“  
Dreadlock sah nicht zu uns, sondern hob nur grüßend die Hand und widmete sich meinem verschmähten 'Red Sun'.  
„Geht klar, Chef.“

~ Ende des 13. Kapitels ~


End file.
